


St Charles: The School for the Unholy

by Queen_of_Milktea



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Religious, Angst, Boarding School, Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Slight Violence, cis female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 52,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Milktea/pseuds/Queen_of_Milktea
Summary: At first glance, St. Charles seems to be like any other boarding school for girls; except, there's a special course for students that are "off the rails"--as they describe it....but in fact, its for girls who like their own gender, so they're seen as "unholy" and "defective", and the school will do anything to knock it out of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie wants to be normal. She really does. But from the way everyone looks down at her crest, she feels like an outcast.

Trixie knew, the moment she stepped foot into the building, that something was off about this place.

 _“Are you okay?”_ the girl who was guiding her, which was now her schoolmate, twirled around, her eyebrows crinkling together slightly.

“Hmm? Oh yes, yes. Sorry,” she brushed down her pleated skirt, which rubbed against her skin uncomfortably. It was thick, coarse and itchy; basically her worst nightmare which she couldn't wake up from for a while. 

“A little nervous, huh?” she dragged out a smile. Returning to their track, Trixie let out a small hum.

“Only slightly,” she replied, the other blonde girl shooting back a grin.

“That’s natural,” her eyes lower to Trixie’s chest, which displayed a greying crest pinned by her right breast. Her harsh blue gaze became a tad murky before flicking her head around to view the pool by her left.

“T-this school has a pool…?” Trixie mumbled.

“A-Ah, yes,” she shook her head slightly and plastered on a crooked smile. “We’re not allowed to access it often…” her voice lowered. “B-but we have numerous other sports available to us. We spend time after classes for sport. It promotes fitness, well being and--”

“Hey Pearlie!” they both turn around to face an ombre-haired girl waving towards them. Trixie saw the guide’s face tense. 

“Hi Adore,” it sounded like a groan. When she exhaled, the other girl giggled. “What do you want?”

Her tone was somewhat harsh and pointed, but there was an underline of weariness; like she wasn't _allowed_ to talk to her. 

“Lighten up Pearl. For once, you're actually pretty tense,” she cackled, her eyes roaming towards Trixie. “And who's this?”

“I'm actually showing her around school,” Pearl stated, taking a step forward to shelter Trixie. 

“Oh!” She yelped excitedly. Her view was now aimed at her crest. Trixie could only interpret it as an **“A”** from _“the Scarlet Letter”_ , from the way everyone seemed to glare down at it like it was the biggest sin to God. 

Well truth be told, she was committing a sin to God. Whether it was the biggest, was beyond Trixie’s knowledge. It sure seemed like it at times. 

“She must be Katya’s roommate, right?” Adore asked with a few bumps through her sentence. 

“Probably,” she shrugged, her patience on the verge of collapsing. “W-well we should get going now. I need to show Trixie around so-”

“O-oh okay!” she piped out awkwardly. “Bye Trixie! It was nice meeting you.”

Trixie gestured a kind wave, though it was somewhat awkward, and then trailed after Pearl who was strolling away in a somewhat angry storm. She was tempted to ask her about it, as well as her frustrations with this oddly vibed girl, Adore; but she decided to shut her mouth. She really didn’t want to get on her bad side or make an enemy.

“Sorry about her,” she grumbled. “She can be so loud,” she released her tensed arms to her side. “If Adore ever bothers you, tell me, okay?”

Trixie gulped and nodded. She received a much calmer demeaner from the girl when she exhaled and stretched out a smile. 

The tour itself was pretty enjoyable. The actual areas of the school were so grand and elegant and Trixie’s eyes roamed around with curiosity. The only problem she had was the amount of crosses which were draped across the grounds. Saying that she saw it in every direction, was an understatement. 

“So where are the dorms?” Trixie asked, glancing over to the tall clock in the middle of the school. It read 5 pm.

“Umm…” Pearl pointed towards the tall, wide buildings by their left. “...they’re the dorms for the...other students…” her voice had an underline of harshness. “O-ours is…” she paused. “A little further…”

A little further was an understatement. They walked together out of the school, up a mountain, and deeper into the woods. There stood a tall, cream painted building. Its appearance wasn’t horrendous, except for a few windows which were shattered and the sides of the walls which were slightly stained with dirt.

“O-oh…” Trixie mumbled, biting down on her frowning lip. Pearl eyed her and nodded awkwardly.

“Y-yeah…” she mumbled, leading the way inside. “S-sorry about this place…” she exhaled. “I-I know it's not the best but…”

Trixie gestured reassurance and smiled.

“It’s fine,” she nodded. Pearl widened her eyes and gulped. Trixie glanced up once again at the building.

_And the new part of her life...begins..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya tells her that everything is fine, but Trixie definitely saw Pearl crying, Violet in pain and Katya being bullied. She really wants to believe her.

She could already hear some mutters and small chatters as she ascended the staircase. Rooms were situated on each side of the hallway. Most of the doors were slightly creaked open to display the girls in the inside. 

“So this is my room,” Pearl stated, turning towards a door. “And since Katya’s the only one who doesn’t have a roommate, that must mean that you--” she paused and widened her eyes when she looked inside her room. Gasping, she rushed in and practically leaped towards a brunette girl who sat on one of the beds. “Violet? Violet! VIOLET?!”

She placed her index finger underneath her chin and rose her gaze. Trixie poked her head in and saw her dull, dark eyes. 

“S-she hasn’t been talking...for a while…” a blonde girl on the other bed spoke. Her hands were placed within her lap and her head was down, so her twirled blonde hair dropped to her eyes. 

“A-are you okay?” Pearl’s pale hands trembled as she cupped her face. With her locks now moved aside, blue-purple patches by her cheeks were revealed as well as a trail of dried blood down her lips. “V-Vi...I-I...I-I can’t believe what they have done…I-I...I’m so sorry I--!”

The brunette girl suddenly threw herself into her chest, her arms wrapping around her waist. She pulled her in closely and began to weep.

Trixie widened her eyes and began to shuffle away. Guilt rose up her stomach and she gripped onto the door tightly. She found her body freezing, slightly from worry and mostly from curiosity. 

“Hey…” the dirty blonde girl whispered over. She rose swiftly and gently shut the door behind her as she took Trixie’s hand and directed her to another room. 

“W-what happened?” Trixie asked nervously. She was gestured to sit down on a neatly set up bed with her brought in bags placed on top.

“Violet…she does a little bit of a… _different_ course…” she stated. She shook her head and held out a hand. “I’m Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but you can call me Katya.” 

Trixie blinked a few times to try and digest everything she had just blabbered. She felt a grin by her lips and she began to chuckle.

“I’m Trixie Mattel, but you can call me Trixie...I guess…” she laughed. Katya began to cackle loudly. Trixie was first taken back by her loud roar, but she found herself loving the chiming melody. “So what does Violet do differently?”

“W-well…” Katya began. “S-she doesn’t go to classes…”

“Well we don’t either...well the last two anyway,” Trixie commented.

“No. She doesn’t go to any of them,” she said with a sigh.

“Why’s that?” 

“That’s enough questions for your first day, Крошка,” Katya laughed light heartedly, nudging her back. Trixie softly landed on her bed and giggled.

“Okay. Thank you Katya,” the shorter girl blushed and glanced away.

“No worries Золотце.”

***

“So are you excited for your first classes?” Katya asked, pulling her binder closer to her chest.

Trixie was somewhat distracted by Pearl and Violet, who were still back in their room. The door was just slightly open, to reveal the blonde leaning closer towards her to peck her lips lightly. Trixie found herself flustered slightly, but her heating face calmed down when she saw her whimper and let out a small cry.

“Золотце?” Katya waved a hand in front of her face. Trixie snapped her attention back to her and shook her head.

“S-sorry…” she mumbled, plastering on a smile. “...and yeah. I’m pretty excited. English first, I think.”

“Oh! What classroom?” Katya used one hand to press into Trixie’s back. She gently pushed her forward, as if she was trying to tear her apart from Pearl and Violet. 

“B6,” she stated, receiving a pout.

“Damn you’re not in my class, Пчелка,” she mumbled sadly. Trixie chuckled.

“Sorry,” she jokingly poked her rib. 

_“No! I’m not going!”_

_“Miss Chachki, we must go!”_

Trixie and Katya both looked behind them, to see the brunette being dragged away by school officials. She was frantically wavering her arms, trying to grasp onto anything. Letting out cries and pleas, she hopelessly reached out towards Pearl, who stood awkwardly and fumbled her thumbs.

“Pearl!” Violet exclaimed, desperately trying to hold onto her. The blonde shook her head apologetically, making the girl halt. Exhaling, she sniffed and did as she was told. 

“S-sorry Vi…” she mumbled, her fingers messing with the fabric of her skirt. She watched the girl being yanked away painfully, and each of Violet’s step seemed to be like a stab to the heart for Pearl; especially from the way she winced as she exited the building. 

“W-we don’t want to be late,” Katya let out an awkward chuckle as she placed both hands onto her shoulders. Nudging her forward, she blocked the sight of Pearl’s breakdown and faked a smile. 

“W-what about Pearl?” Trixie tried to wiggle out of her touch, but they clamped down somewhat forcefully.

“S-she’ll catch up,” her voice was unconfident. “I-it happens every morning...well it has for...a while…”

Trixie gulped. She decided to shut her mouth and not let out another peep, because she saw Katya’s facade of confidence crumbling before her, and she really didn’t want to see that. She couldn’t have been able to handle it.

They descended down the stairs together and began their trip through the woods. Trixie still felt the overload of questions by her tongue as she followed behind Katya. She forcefully bit down and glanced away from the blonde, repeating _“ignorance is bliss”_ over and over until she had arrived at the school.

Trixie was baffled at how Katya could easily find her way through the forest, since there was no clear path; only separation of regular looking trees. It probably meant that Katya’s been at this school for a while.

“Fuck,” Katya cursed under her breath. Trixie was just behind her, so she heard her small mutter.

“What is it?” she asked, extending out a hand to cup her shoulder. 

“W-we’re a little late...than what I had hoped for,” she gulped. She grabbed Trixie’s hand and dragged her into the large building in front of them.

The new girl struggled against her, mostly due to confusion and worry. Katya didn’t take a single look back. She only tightened her grip on the girl’s wrists and strolled faster. 

_“Oh? Aren’t the “special classes” working for you Katya?”_

_“Yeah, I mean what are you doing? Holding another girl’s hand like that?”_

_“It’s really gross,”_

_“Get away from me.”_

Trixie looked towards her with concern, and was met with the Russian's gaze who's bright blue eyes were dulled. She had her eyebrows crinkled together in frustration as she fought against the thick crowd and made her way towards the end of the corridor. 

She suddenly loosened the grip of Trixie’s wrist, and in one swift motion, she turned herself around, propelled Trixie into the classroom and gave one last smile before leaving to the room on the other side.

The new girl blinked a few times and rotated to face herself towards the class. It was ordinary looking. Her classmates chatted amongst themselves calmly and didn’t even notice Trixie walking in. 

This was definitely a perfect environment...for now...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie finds herself a new friend in English class; who's _"pretty enough to be straight"_ and the infamous _Adore's_ roommate

...and yet she felt nerves fumbling in her chest. Gulping, she scanned the class for empty seats before finding one by the second row on the right hand side. It was placed right next to the door, which meant it was the best place for her when she needed to bolt out (which seemed like it was going to be often from the way the girls bullied Katya).

She pulled out the chair, placed her binder on top and clasped her hands onto her lap. She straightened her back and plastered on a confident face, hoping that someone would fall for it. She really didn’t want anyone messing with her.

“Hi,” Trixie’s gaze fell onto the girl beside her. She chirped enthusiastically and had a wide smile by her full lips. 

“H-hi,” her own voice was trembled slightly.

“So you’re the new girl, huh?” her sentence was underlined with an accent. It was Australian, from what Trixie guessed. 

“Mhm,” her eyes (like everyone else’s) fell down to her crest, which was pinned at an awkward angle due to her rushing this morning. When she saw how Trixie’s eyes lost colour, she let out a small giggle.

“It’s okay,” she began, patting her shoulder. She took her own crest by her index and middle finger, and displayed the same, dark design. “Me too,” Trixie felt a smile growing. “It’ll be alright. I know it feels really odd at first, but trust me, it gets better.”

“I hope so,” she let out a small sigh. 

“Courtney,” she placed a hand between them and smiled brightly. 

“Trixie,” she took the hand and shook it. She replied with a grin which was just as bright, if not brighter. 

She was pretty proud of herself. She wasn’t the type to find friends often.

“You know, I really love your hair,” Courtney chuckled, leaning back on her chair.

“Really?” Trixie twirled a strand around her finger.

“Yeah! I actually used to have a hairstyle like that--before I coloured my hair pink of course,” she laughed, puffing up her curly locks. 

“I love the shade,” Trixie commented. 

“Well thanks,” she cocked her shoulder playfully. “Adore actually did it for me.”

_Adore_

Trixie couldn’t exactly forget Adore. They had an awkward meeting, and from the way Pearl narrowed her eyes towards her...she just reeked of bad news. But, she couldn’t exactly deny how bubbly she seemed, and how upbeat she was. Sure, the vibe between her and Pearl seemed awkward, but Trixie found that within herself, and she felt like she deserved another chance.

“She’s my roommate,” Courtney added. “Well since you’re new I’m guessing that you’re roommate is…Katya? Right?” Trixie nodded. “Thought so...she hadn’t had a roommate in a while.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well--”

_“Good morning class”_

Both the girls closed their mouth and faced their respective desks. Trixie, of course, was intrigued by Courtney’s comment, but from how strict the teacher seemed, she didn’t want to disobey her. 

The class itself was regular. It mainly focused on drabbles of work she had already done, or at least in the same area of what she had already done. 

Trixie found, that the only thing that was a little _“odd”_ , was how the teacher treated them. It seemed that all the _“regular students”_ , which teachers called them (mostly to punish Trixie and _her kind_ ) were treated much better. They were allowed to have minimal conversations and small mischievous actions, while anyone with the infamous crest wouldn’t even be able to look up at anyone else. 

_‘Probably because they think we would fall in love with them…’_ Trixie thought, rolling her eyes at her idea. 

Trixie had enough time to hatch a plan within her mind. She would dash out the door as fast as she could when the bell rang, and try her best to look down and blend into the crowd. If she hid her crest with her binder, she could probably disguise herself as one of the _“regular students”_ right?

There was only one way to find out.

As the school bell echoed throughout the class, Trixie quickly shoved her belongings into her small backpack and grabbed the binder. In an agile movement, she held all her belongings firmly before practically pirouetting out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Plan: success

...mostly.

She left Courtney reaching out towards her somewhat desperately. Trixie shot her one last smile, which was a mixture of an apology and a genuine one; before other classmates began to crowd around her in a demeaning manner. 

That’s when Trixie began to bolt, finding a comfortable spot within the mist of students who began to pour into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Trixie had her head down as she went along with the flow of the crowd. She was trying to find her way to maths, which classrooms were situated on the other side of the building. 

She hoped to run into someone, anyone, that she knew--or at least with the same crest. Through the dense crowd, her eyes roamed around to try and spot the dark design, but she found nothing.

_B26…_

_B25...._

_B24…_

With her room number in her view, she lunged towards the slightly opened door. Numerous students elbowed her harshly and tried to knock her away. Fighting somewhat weakly, she staggered into the room, accidentally flinging the door open. She found her knees buckling and her back arching as she felt a palm press into the nape of her back. In full force, she was thrown forward, resulting in her tumbling in. Hard. 

She felt a few chuckles echoing behind her, as well as mutters throughout the class. Her face flushed a deep red as she bit down on her lip. Embarrassment caused her whole body to curl up in fright. 

“A-are you alright?” she felt a light tap by her shoulder. Trixie sniffed and looked up at her. She had a genuine smile by her lips, which made the blonde feel a little better.

“Y-yeah…” she chuckled awkwardly. The unknown Asian girl held out a hand, and Trixie took it. She helped her up and kindly guided her to desks by the other side of the room. 

 

“Falling over is my thing. Don’t steal my thing,” she winked, putting aside her belongings. Trixie replied with another awkward pipe as she peered down at her lap and shifted uncomfortably. “Are you okay…?” she observed her up and down and eventually exhaled. “You’re new, huh? You’re probably not used to it yet.”

“How can you tell?” Trixie asked. She rested her head against her hand. 

“Your uniform isn’t ruined yet,” she snickered. She swayed her hands around her own uniform. Her shirt was somewhat stained with dirt, and her skirt was blemished with scars and rips. “And also your makeup. It stands out a lot. I used to paint my face like that too...but I don’t want to stand out...at all…”

“Y-you’re so observant…” she mumbled. 

“People tend to be observant when they’re quiet,” she shrugged. “...and you tend to be quiet when everyone hates you,” Trixie gnawed on her bottom lip cheerlessly. “S-sorry for being so negative. I want your time here to be fun and positive! My name’s Kim.”

“Trixie,” she smiled. “I-it's fine...I think it’s just really overwhelming...you know?”

“I get it,” she hummed. 

“Why do they promote...bullying…?” she loosened her spine and lowered herself onto her desk. Resting herself on top of her crossed arms, she felt a small frown tugging by her lips.

“It’s all apart of _“Cleansing our sins”_ ” she mumbled. 

“It just sucks that the students are in on it too,” 

“Well not all of them,” Kim’s eyes were pressed up against a tall, slim girl who strolled into class. She had long, long legs accompanied by smooth, straight hair descending past her back. She was modelesque, to say the least. 

Like on cue, the unbelievably tall girl took the spot next to Kim and shared a loving smile with her. Placing her small, LV bag down next to her, she crossed one leg over the other and took out her things.

“Hey Kim,” she smiled.

“Hey Naomi,” she shifted over to reveal Trixie. “This is Trixie. She’s new.”

“Hi! Nice to meet you,” she took out a hand, which Trixie shook awkwardly. 

This was the first girl who actually bothered to introduce herself to Trixie, who wasn’t apart of her course. She had no badge by her uniform, and yet she had an enthusiastic grin by her overdrawn lips.

“Nice to meet you too,” she found her own smile to be angled awkwardly. Naomi didn’t seem to mind though, she just chirped a small laughter.

“You’re somehow more awkward than me,” Kim whispered over, chuckling. “And what did I say about stealing my thing?”

Trixie’s face discoloured into a deep crimson, and Kim lightly swatted her shoulder. The blonde replied with a cackle as she covered her exaggerated lips with her palm. 

Kim rotated around her body around to her desk and turned her head over to Naomi. She began some sort of conversation, resulting in a few giggles between the two. Trixie looked over with a wide smile by her lips. Observing the two girls chatting away, she felt a little more at ease.

Maybe it wasn’t too hard to find friends after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Trixie's first meal. The food tastes horrible, and the school captain is intimidating, but she learns around Rupaul, who inspires her.

_“Now we say grace”_

One of the girls on the furthest end of the table stood. Her dark hair dragged down in front of her as she stood up straight and cleared her throat. Her chin was raised slightly, as if she was looking down on the other students. 

_“Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord”_

Her voice was clear and borderline cut throat. It was prim and proper and articulate, and yet Trixie found herself hearing a colder alternative. Maybe it was the way her nut-brown complexion shimmered into a bronze in that particular lighting. It really did carve out her cheekbones--making her look like a intimidating supermodel. 

_“Amen.”_

She lowered herself onto her chair, keeping her torso completely straight. She really did look like the picture perfect, sharp president. 

_“Amen._

All the other students repeated. Throughout the hall, the students followed this with the sign of the Cross. Trixie uncomfortably copied them. There was a split moment of silence before the hall was filled with babbles and clinking of cutlery. Trixie stared down at her meal; which consisted of a small roll of bread, a minimal amount of penne with an indistinguishable paste, an oddly coloured salad and, chicken curry.

“Don’t we get some sort of...choice…?” Trixie peered over at Katya, who was digging into the curry.

“We just get the leftovers from the other students,” she shrugged. “The curry isn’t too bad.”

“I-I’m vegetarian so…” she mumbled, picking up her fork. She stabbed a tomato and let it ooze out. She reluctantly took a bite, cringing at the sour taste. 

“Well that’s what we get for being _”Ru girls”_ ,” Pearl groaned, fidgeting the pasta with her spoon 

_“Ru girls?”_ Trixie asked, peering over at the blonde next to her. 

“Yeah, it’s the label we give ourselves, basically,” Katya said with a sneer. “It makes us sound cooler.”

“Well we need something. I’m sick of people labelling us _“special”_. It’s passive aggressive,” a pale girl slumped onto the table with a groan. She tapped a slow beat while keeping her eyes on her half eaten plate. 

“How did you come up with it?” Trixie asked, taking a mouthful of her salad. She swallowed, hoping that she wouldn’t even get a lick of the taste. 

“Named after the first principal,” Pearl explained, shoving away her mostly empty dish.

“He got fired for being gay,” the girl explained with a small chuckle. “Then they decided to make this course...to fix the children like him…”

“You’re being dramatic again, Sharon,” another girl said with a snicker. She brushed aside her dark hair to reveal her somewhat tan hue. 

“His name was RuPaul Charles--and if we’re _“his kind”_...well he was a fucking great person, so so be it,” Katya snarled, sipping her glass of water. 

“ _“Ru girl”_ huh…?” she mumbled, a small smile now appearing. “I like it.”

Trixie finished off the parts of the meal which were actually consumable, and moved aside her plate. Katya interlocked her fingers and pressed her elbows onto the table. Resting her head on top, she gave her a loving expression and widened a cheesy smile.

“What do you want to do for the free period Ангел?” she asked, tapping her long fingers against her knuckle. 

“Just relax. This first day’s been tiring,” she sighed, ending with a small giggle. Katya's expression became more playful. "Stop looking at me like that."

Trixie laughed alongside Katya.

"Well if we have an hour to spare..." she trailed off and instead, placed a hand between them. Trixie took this as an invitation to hold her, but she hesitated.

"W-we can't...e-everyone is..." she shook her head. "...a-anyway what about after?"

“Well we have our _“special classes”_ ,” she explained, her smirk not dropping. Trixie felt at ease when she saw Katya still happy. “This is your first time, are you excited?”

“Nervous more like,”

“It’ll be just fine. It’s borderline stupid honestly,” she rolled her eyes.

“Why’s that?” 

“Well it’s basically just us doing gender normative things. What the fuck is this? _“But I’m a Cheerleader”_?” she snorted.

Before Trixie could match her with laughter of her own, she was cut off by a clinking of a glass and cutlery. All the students faced the very edge of the room, consisting of the prefects.

A girl with ebony hair, a.k.a the source of the clanking, eyed the girl next to her, who previously said grace. Stroking aside her single streak of champagne hair, her eyes crinkled in glee as she stood. Slamming her hands onto the table, she stood up precisely. She had a similar expression, except there was an ever-so-slight grin tugging by her lips.

No one probably noticed, except Trixie of course, who couldn’t tear her eyes away from her perfectly lined lips. 

_Who knew that she would become observant this quickly?_

_...and who knew that being a makeup addict would lead the way?_

_"We give thee thanks, Almighty God, for all Thy benefits, and for the poor souls of the faithful departed, through the mercy of God, may they rest in peace. Amen."_

_“Amen.”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Katya bake together for a project. It begins as lighthearted, but more thoughts about being "unholy" and "defective" begin to stir in her mind

Trixie mixed the batter as she hummed a little tune. Katya eventually came over to sprinkle a few chocolate chips in. She shot a cheesy smile towards her as she wiped the excess off of her fingers. 

“I love what you’re doing with your _hands_ ,” she jolted both eyebrows up jokingly. 

“Can you use your _hands_ and be useful?” Trixie asked, her voice cracking with playfulness. 

“I’ll let you see me with them hands, Солнышко,” she winked. Trixie couldn’t help but to burst out into laughter. Swatting her arm, she made Katya flush a little before retaliating lightly.

“Excuse me?” the teacher slammed both hands on the countertop and narrowed her eyes towards them.

“S-sorry Miss Edwards…” Katya mumbled, looking up at her innocently. She batted her long eyelashes and showed off the striking, blue colour of her irises. 

Miss Edwards brushed it off with a simple roll of the eyes. She really couldn’t care less--which was the complete opposite of Trixie.

Trixie cared. A little too much.

She gazed towards her with intriguity. She couldn’t wrap her head around how beautiful the shade was. They looked so pure yet striking. It began as appreciation, but after a while, Trixie found herself staring for a little too long because it was...addicting...?

_Was it humanly possible to have such gorgeous eyes?_

Katya peered over to her with a playfully nervous expression, and Trixie snapped herself back into reality and plastered on a oddly angled smile.

This made the Russian laugh a little, and Trixie tried desperately to join in, but she found herself gazing into her eyes again.

_Fuck._

Now she can’t stop staring. And she swears it's been over 30 seconds now. It's most likely creepy by now.

 _‘No...I’m here be straight’_ she tore her eyes away and stared down at her bowl. What the fuck was she doing? She's here because she's wrong. There's something wrong about her, and she's here to fix it. Focusing on Katya really wasn't helping her situation. She took out her frustration into action; beating the batter quickly and brutally.

“Uh...are you okay?” Katya tapped her shoulder worriedly.

“Yes. yes,” she repeated unconfidently, trying to ignore her as much as she could. 

“Sexually frustrated,” she heard someone whisper over. 

Trixie threw down the spoon and eyed her firmly. She felt anger masking her view. She couldn’t exactly decipher why she was so angry, but she really couldn’t care less at that point. 

It was the girl from earlier; the slightly tanned girl sitting next to Sharon.

“S-sorry...geez…” she mumbled, pulling aside a strand of her hair behind her ear. Rolling her eyes, she poured her own batter into a pan, while her roommate walked over and observed the situation.

“What happened Phi?” she asked, lowering the pipe of whipped cream onto the counter.

“New girl is being an overdramatic bitch,” she murmured. Trixie cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms.

“You shouldn’t have been eavesdropping,” she groaned, watching the chocolate chips within the batter slowly spread themselves out as she stirred.

“She’s just in denial about the fact that she’ll never be straight,” she sneered. 

Before Trixie could furiously throw herself onto her to choke her to death, Katya placed a hand onto her shoulder. It suddenly sent a shiver of calmness through her body.

“Come on Phi Phi,” Katya spoke calmly. The other girl went quiet for a split moment before just humming.

“S-sorry…” she muttered. “But I am being honest...none of us can be straight. With or without distractions. It’s just how it is.”

“Then why are we here? Why did they create this course?” Trixie asked, a queer mixture of hope and denial lining her words.

“Because they want to blame someone else for their problems; and we’re the problem in their eyes because we _“sin”_ \--though there’s nothing wrong with us. We’re not unnatural. It’s called religion, and it just seems to ruin lives...it just uses people, fogs up people’s thoughts...abuse others for being who they are…” Katya voiced, her words slightly slurred in a serene tone. “O-oh umm...sorry for drifting off.”

She chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Trixie blinked a few times to take in everything she had just said. Her words really sunk into her. Deep.

Trixie stayed silent that whole night. By the time she was tucked in within her bed, she peered up at the cracked ceiling, thoughts fogging her mind. 

She peered towards Katya who was lying on her bed. Blankets cloaked most of her body, with her peacefully sleeping face resting on top. 

“Katya?” she whispered over. The Russian didn’t move, so Trixie decided to repeat her name. “Katya?”

“Yes Крошка?” she asked, her eyes fluttering open. She looked over, to see Trixie nervously hugging herself on top of her bed. “What’s wrong?”

She sprung up from her mattress and launched herself over to Trixie. Placing a hand onto her shoulder, she traced up and down her arm calmly. The blonde used her other hand to raise her gaze towards her, her fingers stroking her chin. 

“Y-you shouldn’t be this close…” she mumbled, wanting to shuffle away. She couldn’t, however. She loved this position too much.

“Didn’t you hear my speech earlier?” she said in a concerned tone.

“I-I just don’t want to be caught,” Katya grinned widely. “A-and yeah I did hear your speech earlier...it actually resonated with me...I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” her cheesy line still resulted in a little giggle from Trixie.

“Can we talk?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie's worried at night, and Katya talks to her soothingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a corny chapter, but every fic needs it ;)

“Sure,” Katya nodded, taking a seat next to her lying body. “What’s up?”

“I-I don’t know if I can do this for much longer…” she mumbled, her fingers making a trail towards Katya’s hand which rested against the mattress.

“I-it’s your first day. You haven’t experienced enough to form an opinion,” she stated. Trixie rocked to her side and caressed her sheets sleepily.

“B-but they encourage bullying...t-they call us defective and...if I can’t ever be--if _we_ can’t ever be straight...why do I need to be here?” she gushed, her nose snuggling against Katya’s thigh.

“Because we need to at least look socially acceptable,” Katya sighed. “What about our family? There’s a reason why we were sent here. Maybe if we look _“fine”_ then maybe...t-they’ll leave us alone. After that we can do whatever...you know?” her voice cracked through her sentence. “W-we have to make it through t-these stupid fucking years...and maybe after…”

“What’s the point of making our families _proud_ if they don’t love us?” Trixie’s simple sentence made Katya freeze. She stared at the wall in front of her for a few seconds, before loosening her spine and placing a hand onto her hair. She let a small grin form by her lips.

“I guess you’re right Ru girl,” 

It was the first non-Russian nickname Trixie had gotten, and it really stuck with her. 

“B-but I can’t leave…” Katya explained. “They pay for my education...and I need that, you know?” her fingers combed through her blonde locks. “Maybe we can just be here. For each other. Just for this year. And then we can enter the real world. Together.”

“Really? You mean that?” she asked, peering up.

“Yeah, and we can take everyone with us. We can all just be here for each other--like a support network, you know?” Katya explained, a smile by her lips. “It sounds like a dream...but it’ll become true! I know it! We just need to make it through this year.”

“When you talk to me like that,” Trixie began, rolling over onto her stomach. Holding herself over her crossed arms, she exchanged a warming smile. “It makes me believe that I can do anything.”

Katya snickered, patting the top of her head.

“The power of the Russian accent,” she joked, her palm cupping her cheek. “Well...better hop off to bed Ru girl.”

Trixie felt a tingling sensation after Katya’s touch. She admired her as she slipped back into her bed and closed her eyes.

“Goodnight,” Trixie piped over. 

“Goodnight Ru girl.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie ends up in the school council where she sees the school captain once again, maybe less cut throat then she remembered.

“W-what?” Trixie was taken back by Pearl’s demanding stance. The blonde gripped onto her shoulders and lightly shook her.

“Please! Come on!” she pleaded.

“T-this is my second day. I don’t think I have what it takes to be a part of the student council…” she mumbled. She eyed Katya, who gave her a thumbs up. 

“Please! No one else wants to do it! You just need to,” she batted her eyelashes innocently and pouted. She first glanced away, but she exhaled in a defeated manner, making her feel guilty. Trixie let the thought sink in, finally reluctantly giving in. 

“Argh, fine,” she received an incredibly tight squeeze, which made her hitch her breath. “What do we even do there?”

“Just establish a few different rules. Shit like that,” she gestured. “It’ll be fine!”

Pearl’s words were spoken so confidently, that it reassured Trixie. The feeling, however, disintegrated throughout the day. By the time the final bell ran, her hands were nervously trembling, and she fumbled her thumbs to try and calm herself down. 

Pros:  
She got to miss out on sport

Cons:  
Everyone but Pearl hated her here

Trixie glanced around the room. From what she could tell, there was a representative from each year, except their course, which was just represented by the two of them. 

The blonde’s eyes immediately went towards the familiar, nut-brown skinned girl. 

_‘She must be the school’s captain’_ she thought. _‘Who else can get away with looking so cut-throat?’_

The girl next to her, with the blonde streak, was most likely the vice. From what Trixie had seen of them, they seen inseparable--or they’re together constantly at least. Sure she hadn't seen them more than 3 times, but it was fairly obvious that the school captain had strong feelings towards her.

The first time was at lunch in the hall. School captain was pretty happy about the vice's smile.

The second time was in the hallway. When all the students parted a way for them, she was super intrigued by the ebony haired girl's discussion. She didn't even notice the others staring at them since she was far too busy gazing. It was pretty obvious too, from the way her eyes were sparkling from excitement.

The third time was right now. The darker girl was leaning forward, her eyes fixated on the girl fondly. The other girl was gesturing wildly, giggles filling her sentence as she explained some story. 

“Let’s begin this session,” she stated. She eyed the girl next to her, who looked like one of the youngest members, from what Trixie thought.

“I’ve asked a few of my classmates, and they want more sport options,” she explained, looking down at her notes.

“How many people requested?” she asked, opening up her notebook.

“A couple…? A-at least 10,” she explained, quite quietly.

“Jade,” she somewhat spat. “Next time, track down numbers. I’ll be nice enough to write it down, but don’t expect it to be a priority.”

“B-but do we even have other issues?” another girl asked, sheltering her anxious face. 

“Excuse me Coco?” she asked, leaning over the table. “Did you really say that? Or do we want to pretend that you said nothing?”

“S-sorry Raja…” she mumbled. Raja eyed the girl next to her too. "...and Manila..." 

“Yeah, you should be,” she sat back on her seat and crossed her legs. “People can be so disrespectful nowadays. Don’t you agree Heather?”

The girl beside her nodded, a smirk by her lips. She sat forward on her chair with the expression of aroused curiosity. 

Her gaze lingered at Trixie. Their eyes met, and Manila widened in intrusiveness. She steadied herself back and whispered something into Raja’s ear. Gasping as a result, she stared towards Trixie, knitted her eyebrows together and continued.

“You know, as school captain…” she began, her words more pointed than mischievous. “I can report to the teachers any _“odd”_ behaviour--a.k.a anything to do with lesbanism. So you should watch what you say to me. I really _can_ ruin your schooling life.”

“We can’t swoop any lower Raja. Please just stop,” Pearl grumbled. Raja drew a sharp breath and looked towards her harshly.

“Watch your mouth _sleepwalker_ ,” she bickered. Manila placed a hand onto her shoulder and shook her head, indicating for her to stop. It was if she tried to fight back slightly, but she held herself back and simply let out a hum.

“R-Rebecca,” Maila spoke, looking over at another girl. “Would you like to present next?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raja and Manila seem closer than allowed and Violet seems off

“I’m so sorry,” Pearl exhaled. “I didn’t know it was going to be like that...maybe they had a soft spot for Ivy.”

“Ivy?” she asked. They proceeded down the empty hallway.

“Yeah, Ivy Winters,” she stated. “She used to be a part of the school council, until she left.”

“Why’s that?” she questioned. 

“The school determined her _“straight”_. She was cured,” she said, brushing aside her long locks. 

“I doubt it,” she rolled her eyes. “I don't think this course works.”

“Well it obviously did for her--or at least, they think so,” she shrugged. “I doubt the school will let go of people so easily.”

“S-so…” she mumbled. “She was determined _”straight”_ and she was released early?”

“From what I heard, yeah,” Pearl’s voice was straightforward, but Trixie couldn’t help but to think that there was more to Ivy. “It was quite sudden, to be honest. And plus, I thought if you were _"cured"_ , you just go to the normal class. We're still in high school after all. But I do feel bad for Jinkx.”

“Who’s Jinkx?” Pearl glanced down.

“Her ex,” she stated. “They were cute. I thought they were caught or something but...I guess not,” Trixie nodded. “--oh wait! Oh fuck! I forgot my notes! Argh, fuck my life. I get to see Violet after this and--”

“Oh it’s okay,” Trixie patted her shoulder. “I’ll go get it for you.”

 

“Are you sure?” she had her back hunched, annoyed. She pokes her head up to reveal a tense expression.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Go see Violet. I’ll see you at Dinner.”

Trixie flipped herself around and dashed down the hallway, leaving an incredibly happy Pearl. She eyed the room labeled “A30”, which was where the meeting was held previously. 

The door was creaked open midway, to let a light from the setting sun shine through. Trixie pressed her palm against the surface to lightly push it. She peered into the small window which was placed a ¼ of the way down on the door. 

_“Manila?”_ Raja spoke, leaning over to collect her notebook. _“Do you think I’m a bitch?”_

_“Oh Raja,”_ she turned herself around and placed a hand onto her shoulder. Raja looked down at her with sagging brows and a frown by her lips. “Sure you can be coldhearted at times, but I think you’re great.”

Raja chuckled slightly. Manila tapped her fingers against her cheek playfully and giggled.

“Thanks ‘Nila,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Trixie watched Manila widened her eyes at her sudden affection. She cupped her hand around her upper arm as she pressed her cheek against her chest. 

“N-No worries…” she muttered. 

Trixie glanced down at Pearl’s notebook which sat by the edge of the table. Her eyes went back and forth between her promise, and the _”couple”_ (???); Trixie wasn’t exactly sure. 

She ducked her head underneath the window, to hide her face, and she delicately pushed the door. She heard a rattle and a shuffle of Raja and Manila rushing apart, and that’s when she fully opened it.

“S-sorry, Pearl forgot her notes,” she mumbled, running over to the book. 

“K-knock next time,” Raja glanced away, a pink complexion sprinkled along her cheeks.

“Bye New Girl,” Manila waved as she beamed. Trixie was taken back by her positivity. She simply gulped, nodded and escaped the room.

Trixie rushed to the hall in a hurry. She found an empty spot next to Katya, and she practically lunged into the seat. Pearl sat in front of her, who was happily chatting to Violet. Trixie had never seen someone this happy.

“Here you go,” she placed the book down in front of her. She gasped joyfully.

“Thank you so much! I owe you one,” she smiled, placing it by her side. Pearl’s eyes were only on Trixie for a little bit, since it boomeranged back onto Violet once again. 

“How was your first meeting Ru girl?” Katya asked, turning around to face her.

“Uh...interesting…” she stated with a sigh. “Raja’s really cutthroat, huh?”

“Well yeah. She’s school captain,” she smiled, sipping her glass of water. “She has to be sort of a bitch. Well all the Heathers are bitches anyway. Oh yeah! Also I gave you my bread roll since you're vegetarian.”

“O-oh thanks,” she grinned and flushed slightly. She was somewhat surprised that she had remembered. Katya simply shrugged and took a mouthful of her food. “B-but umm...what's the _”Heathers”_?” 

“The top four prefects,” she stated. “Back in 7th grade, they called each other _“Heather”_.”

“Based on the movie?” She received a nod and a hum. 

“I don't think I've ever heard them call each other by their real names,” Katya explained, placing down her fork. 

“Really? I literally just heard them,” Trixie said, resulting in Katya widening her eyes. 

“No way! I've gone to school with them for years and this is your second day! Unfair,” she pouted jokingly. 

“I don't think I was supposed to,” she confessed. “I was retrieving Pearl’s book, and I sort of peeked inside.”

“What were they doing?” Katya observed her, intrigued. “They had to be doing something, like, super important.”

“Eh, not really,” she shrugged. “Raja was talking about the fact that she's a bitch.”

“Which is true,” Katya added, laughing afterwards at her own joke. 

“And then Manila cheered her up. And then they hugged,” she simply said. Katya raised an eyebrow. 

“So you're telling me that Raja has feelings?” She asked, her tone only having a hint of mischief. 

“Yes…?” She said while pondering slightly. Katya snickered. 

“Well she obviously has feelings for Manila,” she snorted, bringing the glass to her lips. 

“No way!” Trixie gasped, trying to limit the volume of her voice. “B-but their regular students--prefects as well!”

“Can’t help some feelings, I guess,” Katya noted, thrusting forward her empty plate. “...maybe...that’s why she’s such a bitch. I mean, think about it! It proves why she’s so cold--because she’s scared of her true herself.”

She slammed her hand against the table enthusiastically and nodded confidently. Trixie giggled and shook her head.

“You’re such a conspiracy theorist,” she cackled, using both her hands to push her backwards. Katya’s face burnt up slightly as she pressed her lips together and formed an even wider grin.

“If I was a conspiracy theorist, I would think that Raja was actually a reptile--but instead of being hatched from an egg, she was actually brought here from the planet Glamtron,” she babbled, rhapsodic gestures filling up her sentence.

“You’re… _unique_ Katya,” her smile reached from ear to ear as she rocked back, clutched her stomach and continued to pipe out laughter.

“Charisma, uniqueness, nerve and talent. That’s what makes up my body,” she said in her thick Russian accent. Trixie hit her arm playfully.

“You two should stop before some teacher starts screaming at you,” Pearl butts in, eyeing a teacher who stared down at them from afar.

“But Miss. Betty always looks like that,” Violet chuckled. “I’m surprised that she doesn’t have more wrinkles, since her eyebrows are constantly furrowed.”

“Oh burn,” Pearl giggled, covering her lips with her palm. 

“You guys have something in common,” Katya laughed, receiving a gasp and a slap to her arm from Violet. 

“Shut up! Do not compare me to that old hag,” she whispered over, cupping the side of her lips.

“Ha! She’s nothing compared to how beautiful you are though,” Pearl complimented. There was a subtle smile by Violet’s lips, but it looked as if she wanted to rub it off. The blonde raised her hand and stroked her shoulder, down to her arm lovingly.

Violet jumped slightly and knocked her hand off of her. Pearl was taken back, and her face turned to an expression of confusion, worry and hurt. The brunette shuffled away from her and glanced down.

“S-sorry…” she mumbled, hugging herself tightly. 

“I-it’s fine,” she faked assurance. Pearl bit down on her lip nervously and swung herself to face Katya and Trixie, who watched in uneasiness.

Katya took initiative and began to hatch a sentence. She fumbled for words for a split moment before spitting out something.

“W-who’s ready to go to bed?” she faked a yawn. “I’m really tired today.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone begins to crumble down from stress and uncovered mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literal angst.

“Is she okay?” Katya asked, leaning back on the countertop. 

 

“Who knows? I think it’s the _special classes_ that are messing are her up,” Pearl stated, running a brush through her long, blonde hair. 

“I-I don’t think this is healthy,” Courtney mumbled, putting on a layer of lip balm. She pressed her lips together and observed herself in the mirror.

“No shit,” Adore had swung herself into the bathroom and strolled over to Courtney. She ran her fingers through her hair and began to style it out.

“Well it’s your fault,” Pearl grumbled, combing her hair back. Trixie watched Adore cross her arms and hunch her back, her hair cloaked over her dulled eyes.

“A-Adore?” Courtney looked towards her and rubbed her thumb over her forehead. “I-it’s okay--”

“It’s not okay!” Pearl furiously threw down her brush, causing a loud bang which echoed throughout the bathroom. “You would just love to shove it aside wouldn’t you?! Well you can’t! You can’t fucking do it! You know why?! Because you’re fucking guilty and your little girlfriend over here,” she pointed towards Courtney, who glanced away in fear. “Is sheltering you--cooing you like you’re some baby! Suck it up, grow up and face your goddamn mistake!” Adore sniffed and pressed down on her trembling bottom lip. Courtney was caressing her locks gently, trying desperately to calm her down. “You ruined my life, Delano.”

She stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door violently on her way out. Trixie shyly bent down and grabbed the hairbrush, trying to not look into Adore’s direction. 

In the corner of her eye however, she could see the girl trembling. She began to pant and grasp onto the thinly lined air. Courtney flipped her around and grabbed both of her shoulders. She brushed up and down her arm, speaking to her calmly _“Adore...it’s okay…”_ over and over. 

It wasn’t helping. Whatsoever.

The ombre haired girl was crumbling right before her. She embraced herself and her legs began to quiver vigorously. Her knees began to buckle as she slowly lowered to the ground and hunched her back. 

Trixie found herself freezing in place, unable to move a limb, as her eyes focused on the younger girl. She was hugging herself hysterically, letting out a breath-filled cry. Her head was completely down with her tousled, cowlicked hair fanning over her gaze. 

Courtney rubbed the nape of her back slowly, combing her hair back soothingly. She eyed Katya, then the door and the Russian proceeded to grab Trixie’s arm and gently guide her out of the room.

“S-sorry for freezing...again…” she mumbled, shaking her head to try and think straight. 

“It’s okay Ru girl,” the nickname brought a smile to her lips. “We should probably head to bed. Today’s been…” she exhaled. “...exhausting…”

“That’s true,” she mumbled as they took a step into their room. Trixie brushed down her nightgown and slipped her legs underneath the cool sheets.

She watched Katya turn the light before rushing over to her own bed and hoisting the blankets over her body. 

“Goodnight Ru girl,” she said in a sing-song voice.

“Goodnight.” 

She took one last exhale before shutting her eyes and melting into her pillow. Her breathing slowed down bit by bit, until her heartbeat was easy to count. 

Throughout that day, she could have easily lost track after 3 seconds. Seeing Raja and Manila; Violet flinch; Pearl scream; and Adore crumble...it’s been too much for her to handle. Especially for her second day.

_“STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!”_

Trixie threw herself out of the bed. By her side was Katya, who had also stood up with the most nervous and worried expression. She clasped their hands together and rushed to the next room; the room of Pearl and Violet.

She knocked urgently.

“Pearl? Violet?” she knocked again. She received no direct answers towards her, but inside, they could hear worried mumbles and the occasional scream alongside a crash and a thud. “I’m coming in.”

She kicked open the door and scanned the room. Inside was Pearl, who looked like she was hurled to the ground forcefully. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, because of the way her eyes had a glassy texture, and her body was shaking. Her shoulders were bowed in unconfidently, as she eyed Trixie in a look which she interpreted as a _“save me”_. 

Diagonally in front of her was Violet, who had her whole arm frozen, palm facing towards them, straight in front of her. She was panting hastily. Her skin was incredibly pale, with her eyes wide open in an overwhelmed nature. 

“W-what happened?” Katya asked, taking very small shuffles to approach them. 

“I-I…” Violet trailed off in an inarticulate manner. “I-I...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to--no I...I...I-I’m just so so sorry...I didn’t w-want to…”

“Calm down,” Katya began to take wider strides. Trixie detached herself from Katya’s grasp, and lingered longer at Pearl’s side. “Just breathe, okay?”

She placed a hand onto her shoulder in a motherly fashion and looked into her eyes to try and mask reassurance and optimism. 

Violet didn’t even look towards her once. Her eyes were glued to oblivion, and she snapped her hand up to practically punch Katya’s hand off of her shoulder. 

The other girl was shocked, and she looked towards her with her parted lips and raised eyebrows. 

Violet’s violent encounter sent her falling onto one of the beds, where she kept her shocked expression. The brunette girl was left trembling as she eventually hugged her body and looked as if she was slowly dropping into madness. 

In Trixie’s mind, however, it was translated to a _“call of help”_ , and she couldn’t help but think she needed to comfort her somehow. Showing some sort of physical affection didn't seem to help, so Trixie decided to take another approach.

“Violet…” she mumbled. She watched for a response. The girl flinched at the name, so Trixie decided to try again. “Vi…?” she didn’t receive anything negative, so she made the choice to walk slowly towards her. “It will be okay…” she crinkled her nose in protest. Trixie sighed. “I-it might not seem like it will be okay...b-but we’re--” she stopped and thought about her usage of words. “--we’ll support you...no matter what...a-and though it seems like we can’t do much right now...I promise you that we’ll do everything in our power...to make sure you’re okay…” 

She managed to settle Violet down. The brunette nodded cautiously and sat herself down on one of the beds. She has both palms on her forehead with her fingers splayed.

"A-Are you sure...?" Violet looked up at her with a tint of hope.

"I'm sure of it." 

Trixie, felt her nerves die down completely, as she exhaled relief and slumped down onto the ground. She basically collapsed onto the carpet, her hands clasping together over her stomach. She shut her eyes, a smile still by her lips. 

_You know those cliche moments in movies where everything seems perfect, so the character decide to just lie there to soak up the sappiness?_

That's what Trixie was feeling right at that moment.

...except the cool, serene grass was carpet; and the beautiful night sky was swopped with Katya's smiling face, which seemed a lot more gorgeous, in Trixie's mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya always has Trixie's back, but when she starts to ask for too much, the friendship finally snaps.

Trixie yawned and slowly sat up. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around her sleepily. Her view’s fogginess slowly dissolved, and she found Katya sitting by her bed with a wide grin.

“Good morning Ru girl,” she messed up her hair. 

“Good morning,” she flicked away lingering sleep from her eyes. “W-wait. Didn’t I sleep on the ground?”

“I carried you to our room,” she shrugged. Trixie blushed.

“C-could you physically do it?” she said, embarrassed. Katya snickered.

“Well this is living proof, isn’t it?” she laughed. “Also, thanks for yesterday.”

“Oh? The Violet thing?” she received a nod. “I...really want to know...”

“What is it?” she asked.

“What happens in the _special classes_?” Katya stiffened her body.

“W-well I don’t think I should tell you just yet and--”

“Katya,” she pleaded. “Please! I really need to know…”

“Ru girl…” she tried to reason but Trixie wasn’t budging. “Trixie…” that might have been the first time Katya had ever spoken her name, and it hit her in an odd way. “I-it’s better not to say, trust me...i-it’s horrifying…”

“P-please…” She clasped both hands over Katya’s and looked towards her in desperation. “I-I’m scared…”

“Trixie…” she mumbled. Letting out a long sigh, she shuffled a little closer and cupped the side of her lips. “I-it’s called _behavioral modification_.”

“W-what’s that?” she felt nerves rise up her throat.

“I-it’s when they show pictures,” she began, gulping. “...pictures of homosexuality...they sometimes say things like… _‘it’ll be okay’... ‘we can cure you’..._ things...that try to reassure us…” she paused and exhaled. “...a-and then they...torture us…” Trixie gasped. “We get hit...electrocuted...just out right...ruin our humanity…”

“W-what?” her hands were up to her lips. Her view was shifting across the ground anxiously. “I-is this even allowed?”

“Well this is just like conversation camp...it just lasts...longer…” she mumbled, pressing her lips together. “I-it’s what happens when we...do the wrong thing...”

“Why do they do this?” she whimpered.

“Because our minds link fear and pain with homosexuality. It’s apparently supposed to make us straight...but honestly...it just gets rid of happiness all together,” she muttered. “Sorry for being a downer from the start of the day. I mean--”

“Why did Violet end up there?” she asked, sniffing.

“T-Trixie we shouldn’t--”

“I want to know,” her eyes were now wet from tears, and she held onto Katya’s hand for dear life. 

“Ангел, cut it out,” she said firmly, her other hand grasping onto Trixie’s wrist. 

“Why can’t you let me know?! I have the right to!” she tried to wiggle out of her control.

"It's hard for me too! You know? I'm just trying to protect you!" she shouted, her nails digging into her skin. Trixie whined.

“You’re not! You’re fucking not! You’re here, dangling the truth in front of me and you expect me to be okay?!” she screamed, raising her legs to kick her away. 

“You don’t need to know everything! At least I’m telling you! I had to find out the hard way!” she exclaimed, letting go of Trixie. She tumbled back onto her back and eyed her furiously.

“W-what do you mean…?” she muttered.

“Forget I said that.”

She jumped out of bed and raced out of the room. By the time Trixie tried to trail after her, she had already dashed out of the building alongside a red haired girl.

The blonde gazed out the window and sighed. Bouncing off the cool surface, she quickly stripped down her nightgown and buttoned up her shirt. Shimming into her skirt, she grabbed her belongings and opened the door. 

“You ready to go to english?” Courtney greeted her by her door. 

“Hmm? O-oh yeah,” she brushed down her skirt and smiled. “L-let’s go.”

“Is everything okay?” she asked, just as Adore took the place next to her. They exchanged a look before she gasped.

“Hey! You’re the new girl,” she beamed. 

“You two know each other? I know I mentioned her earlier but…” Courtney looked back and forth between the two.

“Yeah! I saw her on the first day!” she paused, and her grin was slightly rubbed off. “...P-Pearl was…” she glanced down. “...showing her around…”

“O-Oh…” Courtney pursed her lips and rocked back and forth on her heels. “W-well we should probably start going…”

“Y-Yeah…”

They proceeded to go to school in mostly dense silence. Courtney made a few attempts to start a conversation, but Trixie couldn’t continue it and Adore wasn’t responding. 

They fought together through the insults and teasing until they met the end of the hallway. Courtney gave a reluctant smile over to Adore, who was still glancing at the ground.

“H-hey,” Courtney stroked her arm, raising her look towards her. “It’s okay.”

“I-I wish…” she mumbled. Her hair fell into her eyes sloppily which made the Australian sigh. She brushed the strands away and moved it behind her ear. “C-Court...y-you shouldn't do that…they’re watching…”

“I don’t care right now,” she pinched her chin with her index finger and thumb. Raising her chin, she stroked the side of lips and Adore eventually gave into a smile. “That’s better.”

“T-thanks…” she pressed her lips together and blushed a little. 

“Is there a problem here?” a teacher leant against the door frame. Her dark eyes were narrowed on each girl angrily. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 

“N-no Miss Del Rio,” Courtney plastered on a smile. The teacher mimicked her and pointed to her classroom. Adore’s face was stained into a bright red as she shuffled inside and gave a little smile to Courtney.

“There better not be,” she dragged out an exhale. The Australian gave her an excited smile as Adore turned around and entered her classroom. 

Courtney and Trixie went into their own room and took a seat on their usual desks. Courtney giggled to herself as she rested her things onto the table.

“What is it?” Trixie asked, a small grin by her lips. 

“Miss Del Rio,” she stated with a chuckle. “Adore is basically in love with her.”

“Really?” she eyed the classroom on the other side of the hallway. She saw Adore talking to the teacher with her hand combing through her hair. 

The teacher seemed somewhat frustrated, but Adore, on the other hand, looked like she was having the time of her life. She had a wide smile by her lips with her head tilted back sensually. Looking up at her through her lashes, she flipped her hair back and stretched out her back. 

“T-that’s a little obvious…” Trixie muttered with a snicker.

“I know,” Courtney was smirking. 

Trixie’s eyes ended up roaming to Katya, who was sitting next to Adore. She had her glassy-looking eyes down on the ground. Her fingers were interlocked on her desk as she sniffed, whimpered and rubbed her feet together to try and calm herself down. 

“And you’re being a little obvious too,” Courtney commented, peering over her shoulder. Trixie snapped her attention towards her and blushed. 

“W-what? No…” She shook her head. “That's dumb.”

“Oh come on,” she rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“What?” She slumped onto her desk and groaned. “I upset her anyway…”

“What did you do?” Courtney asked, placing a hand onto her shoulder. 

“I don't want to talk about it…” She mumbled, receiving a pout from the pink haired girl.

“I’m here if you ever need me,” she patted her reassuringly just as the teacher walked in and began the lesson. 

Trixie tried to take down notes, but she found her pen drifting off the page. Before she knew it, she was doodling small pictures of swirls and hearts on the side of her page, alongside the name _“Katya”_ written in cursive. 

_Fuck._

She was really distracted, and being able to see Katya by the other end of the hallway wasn’t helping. Literally, she was right there, staring up at the board, her eyes occasionally glancing down at her page to write down things. She would flick the pen back and forth, her face filled with boredom.

_Gosh. Trixie thought she looked adorable._

“Miss Mattel!” the teacher had slammed her hand onto her desk, making her jump. A few chuckles were heard through the room. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“S-sorry Miss…” she muttered, feeling shame stain her face.

The teacher’s burning glare eventually died out, but the feeling of guilt and embarrassment was still flowing through her body. She sat in an awkward posture for the rest of the period, while teases and jokes were thrown at her from the class. 

She was reminded that she was the _“lesser person”_ here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In science, she finally meets Jinkx and has an encounter from the infamous _"Rolaskatox"_

_“Hey Trixie...I know it can be hard but...it’ll get better, okay?”_

Those were the last words from Courtney when they finished English class. It was provided with a warming smile which could probably make anyone feel better; except Trixie of course. 

The thought of Katya was still floating through her head, and her disappointed face made her feel that much worse. 

She sighed as she poked her head through the unfamiliar room. She saw a few students sitting around the spread out desks which were set up on the right hand side. On the left hand side were counter tops with bunsen burners and other equipment. 

“Move,” someone shoved her harshly and strolled into the room in a posh yet _“supermodel-like”_ manner. 

She sighed to herself as she pressed her lips together and sat on the closest table. Placing down her things, she eyed a redheaded girl who decided to take the seat next to her. She was sure that she was the same girl walking with Katya that morning.

“Good morning,” her eyes crinkled along with her smile. 

“H-Hi,” she grinned back, nowhere near as bright however. The girl motioned over to her pin by her chest, and the blonde followed her eyes down and back up to her beaming face.

“Don’t worry. I’m a freak too,” she shrugged with a smile. “You’re the new girl, right?” Trixie nodded reluctantly, glancing down at her binder. “A-and Katya’s new roommate?”

“Y-yeah…” she mumbled, grabbing her untouched book. 

“I-I’m Jinkx,” she put a hand between them as she tried desperately to continue the conversation. Trixie looked towards her with widened eyes as she shook her head and took it.

“Trixie,” she cleared her throat. “S-sorry for being so...rude…”

“T-That’s okay,” she gestured reassurance.

 _“Naw, Jinkxy is trying to make new friends,”_

A tall, tanned girl was standing behind her with a smug look.

“Shut up Roxxxy,” she muttered, her voice raspy with unconfidence. 

“Well that’s rude,” her friend circled around her and leant her elbow against her shoulder. Smirking, she looked down towards the redhead with narrowed eyes.

“Guys just back off,” it was like the third member of their _“clique”_. “Sorry Jinkx.”

“Sorry that you’ll never be cured,” the girl snarled. 

“Yeah, stop being so soft,” Roxxxy raised her eyebrows before strutting off with the girl to another desk.

“S-sorry about Roxxxy and Detox,” she apologised, eyeing the other girls with frustration.

“I-it’s okay, I got used to it,” she shrugged hesitantly. 

“Aw, don’t look so down Jinkx,” she patted her shoulder before walking over to her two friends and taking a seat.

“Who’s that?” Trixie asked, looking over to the three girls who were now chatting away.

“Alaska,” she smiled. “She’s the only person, outside of the class, who has my back,” she let out an airy chuckle. “Especially after the whole Ivy thing…” she muttered. There was a breath-worth of silence before Jinkx shook her head and laughed. “Y-you don’t even know her. I’m sorry for rambling!”

“N-No it’s okay,” Trixie finally gave her a genuine smile. “I-I’ve heard a little bit about Ivy...t-tell me about her…”

“Really from who?” she asked with curiosity.

“F-From a few people...you know…” she mumbled.

“W-Well she was an incredibly good friend of mine…” she grinned to herself. “She used to be in this class too...she sat in the same seat as you,” Trixie glanced down at her chair. “...but one day she was...taken away.”

“Taken away?” Trixie was on the verge of exclaiming, but Jinkx hushed her. 

“Keep your voice down, oky? I’m not supposed to be telling you this,” she whispered. “--but Ivy used to be Katya’s roommate.”

“Oh...I thought Katya hasn’t had a roommate in a while,” Trixie noted. 

“She was first taken to do the _“special classes”_ ,” she explained.

“B-But Violet does the course too. She still stays with Pearl,” she reasoned, feeling more intrigued as she listened.

“No she was sent to Solitary Confinement. There are different levels,” she said. 

“What are the levels?”

“Well--”

There was a bang, and all the students looked towards the teacher standing at the front of the class. She straightened her pencil skirt and took a strict stance. With her perfect posture and ruthless looking eyes, Trixie gulped.

It was Miss Betty, the one she had seen at dinner. She was as brutal-looking and cold as she had remembered.

“Sorry for being late,” her sentence sounded like it was supposed to be genuine, but her voice said otherwise. 

Her hair was slightly messed up. There were a few free wisps of hair around her fringe, and though it may have not been much, it seemed like quite a lot for a person like her.

“She was probably getting laid,” someone commented, creating a few chuckled. It was the girl from earlier who had pushed her. The teacher exhaled.

“Shut up Miss Carrera,” she rolled her eyes. She received an arrogant gasp from the girl, who crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Not that she can get someone anyway.”

“Please shut your mouth. I honestly wonder why your parents love you,” she spat, only making Jinkx and Trixie laugh slightly.

She eyed them sharply at first, making the two shut up, but Trixie swore she saw at least a small grin by her lips.

_“People love treating us like shit, but they hate being treated the same way”_

Jinkx scribbled on a piece of paper and shuffled it over to her. She sent it along with a small smile before focusing back on the board. Trixie took it, scrunched it up into her pocket and looked up too; towards the _“bitchy”_ teacher who seemed like a savior to her at that moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon explains the truth behind their school.

“Oh! Jinkx!” Trixie rushed into the bathroom, where the redhead was brushing her teeth.

“Yeah?” she spat out into the sink and grabbed her cup.

“I didn’t get to ask in science,” she began as she filled the cup with water. “C-Can you tell me about...you know…”

“Sex?” Sharon butted in, poking her head out to the side. The others laughed.

“No! Uh...the levels…?” Jinkx pressed her lips together to form a small frown. She eyed Sharon quickly, with an expression of a plead.

“I’ll explain it,” the pale girl said. Jinkx let out a smile of relief as she pushed Trixie out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Sharon gestured a salute as she guided Trixie down the hallway and kicked open the room at the end of the hallway.

They turned into an unfamiliar room. Inside was Phi Phi, who was on her bed, her head buried within a book with her back pressed up against the wall. She was nodding away to music, which could be heard through her earphones which were plugged in. 

“Is it okay if I tell Trixie something in here?” she asked, receiving a shake of the head.

“Go ahead,” Phi Phi said, uninterested. 

Trixie was sat down on Sharon’s bed as the girl opened up the curtains to reveal a shattered window. Trixie remembered seeing that on the first day.

“So you and Jinkx were talking about our schooling system?” she asked, taking a seat next to her.

“Y-yeah…” she mumbled. “K-Katya wouldn't tell me so…”

“Well the thing about Katya is…” she sighed and thought about her word choices. “She’s been a part of the special course before...you know? The one that Violet does?”

“Y-Yeah…” she muttered. Sharon nodded and glanced down. “Why?”

“I don’t really know…” she shrugged. “...a-anyway, the _forbidden_ course is pretty much the last resort. Worse than a detention anyway," she snorted. "It’s like a strike, basically.”

“B-But what happens when you get given a... _level_?” she asked. 

“You get sent to do this course because you're bad, basically,” she stumbled for words. “Well it depends on how bad your act was; Level 1 being the tamest.”

“What’s the difference?” by then, she felt a sweat beat down her face from nerves. Sharon recognised this, and took the moment to let her breath. She tried to calm her down by letting out a small exhale.

_What kind of school did she get herself into?_

“I don’t exactly know what goes on after Level 1. I mean I was sent there for 2 weeks and for me, it was just the normal stuff we do in the afternoons, just continuously."

“W-Well then Level 2 must be torture…” she mumbled. Sharon widened her eyes.

“W-What?” she slammed her hand onto the mattress. Trixie felt her locked elbow quiver slightly as Sharon's strong gaze dug into her chest. 

“T-That’s what Katya said…” she murmured. Sharon looked away. 

“S-So that proves Violet’s appearance…” she muttered under her breath. Trixie bit down on her lip. 

“Has anyone gone to Level 3?” she questioned. Sharon pondered and tapped her temples.

“W-Well Miss Thor has...I think...rumors mostly,” she explained, her voice dropping into a groan.

“A teacher?!” she exclaimed. 

“Yeah she’s my English teacher,” she grinned sleepily. “I can introduce her to you, if you want.”

“I would love to. I want to know how she was _cured_ ,” Sharon rolled her eyes at the word, and Trixie chuckled slightly. 

“She’s pretty extroverted though,” she mentioned. 

“I-Is there anyone else?” Trixie leaned back onto her wall, bringing her knees to her chest.

“Well from who I know...Ivy...but I think she was sent to Level 4,”

“There’s a fourth level?” she gasped.

“Apparently so...I don’t know where she went though,” her voice became a tad more quiet.

“Is that why Jinkx didn’t want to tell me…?” she asked, receiving a small nod. The blonde sighed a little and hugged her knees tighter. “Well thank you...for being so open and nice to me...I swear everybody’s been keeping secrets from me…”

“Well you’re still the new girl,” she giggled. “But hey, I’ll try to not keep anything from you. It’s a deal okay?”

“Okay,” Trixie smiled to herself. Just as she parted her lips to reply, they heard a knock on the door.

Sharon raised an eyebrow.

“Come in!” she called. A girl pushed open the door weakly, and peeked through the small crack. Sharon smirked. “Come on.”

She reluctantly thrusted open the door fully, to reveal that it was Alaska. She timidly waited by the door frame.

“S-Sorry,” she muttered, taking a spot in front of them. She clasped her hands in front of her and glanced down shyly. “M-Miss McMichaels asked me to deliver a message to Miss Edwards but...I don’t know where she is so...I went to the closest room...which is here...so…”

“But aren’t you scared?” Sharon snarled. 

“About what?” her voice quivered slightly.

“The fact that we might infect you with our _gayness_ ,” she cackled. Alaska flushed slightly and shook her head.

“No...not at all,” she smiled slightly. 

Trixie sat with a feeling of awkwardness pooling within her stomach. She froze in the middle of the obvious tension.

“Well she’s downstairs, I’ll take you there, if you want,” she smiled, standing up from the bed. 

Her loose top bagged down to cover her tiny shorts as she hopped up and stood next to her. Alaska blushed a brighter red as she bit down on her lip and trailed behind her.

“Gay,” Phi Phi called, when Alaska was far enough to not here. Trixie snickered and rose from her bed to approach her own room. 

She knocked and slowly opened the door, to see Katya comforting a crying Pearl. The blonde glanced up and stared at her with bloodshot eyes.

“T-Trixie,” Pearl rose and wrapped her arms around her tightly. “I-I need to confess something.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong with Violet, and Pearl has lost it. Officially.

“I-I don’t believe you…” was all Trixie could muster up. She felt her nerves rattle within her fingertips, making them tremble. 

Katya’s eyes were distant. Incredibly distant. Trixie gazed towards her, hoping a supportive shade of luminous blue would help her by now. Any moment now.

“What else can I tell you?!” Pearl screamed, burying her face into her palms. She cried sorrowfully as she crouched her legs closer to her chest. Katya’s hand placed itself onto her shoulder as she traced up and down soothingly.

...in saying that, her eyes were still glued to the ground, and her other hand was gripping onto the sheets anxiously. It looked like her whole life just flashed before her eyes, especially from the way her eyes were wide open from utter shock.

“I-It’s just so surprising...that’s all…” Trixie mumbled. Her eyes glossed over Katya’s strokes, which were slow; not in a meaningful way, however. More in an awkward way.

“What?! This school is full of _fucking psychopathic bigots?!_ You can’t tell me that something felt weird when you first walked in!” she fell into Katya’s embrace, her muffled screeches pressing up against the front of her shoulder.

...and honestly, Trixie needed to stop lying to herself. Yes, she did feel odd when she stepped foot into this school; and yes, she was jealous right now, no matter what she told herself. 

“W-What c-can we do though…? I-I just don’t know...h-have you asked the sch--”

“Of course I told the school! They didn’t do anything!” she shrieked, her head poking out to view her with the reddest eyes. “Do you think I’m an idiot?! They said that they’re _“trying”_! They said that it was _“what happens when you get cured and you realise your sins”_! I can’t believe that! Can you?!”

“A-Are you allowed to talk to her?” Trixie curved around the topic, accompanying it with a subtle smile. Pearl shoved her attempt at calming her aside and proceeded to reply with full force.

“Of course not! _I’ll corrupt her again!_ ” she mimicked alongside over exaggerated gestures. Katya caressed her back longingly, her lips pressing together to form a frown. Trixie’s eyes eventually floated off Pearl and lingered at Katya. Her dulled face was something she translated to as a perturbed, insecure uneasiness. “If i fight back, they’ll just chuck me into a level! I literally can’t do anything!”

“A-And so you want to...escape…? They’ll just find you!” Trixie’s sentence had a lining of desperate confidence.

“So?! I just want to be with Violet!” Pearl whined, her panting lips chewing together after realising her petty tone. In Trixie’s ears, the typical-teenage-like grouse caused a ringing ache. The blonde girl somewhat cringed then grumbled daintily.

“It’s just your hormones getting in the way and--” it was like she was quoting some stereotypical sex ed teacher. 

The crying girl paused and threw herself over to Trixie. Katya lunged her arms towards her, trying to reel her back in, but she was too late.

“E-Excuse me?!” she gripped onto Trixie’s collar and yanked her towards her harshly. The widened blue eyes looked into the azure which was popping with fury. 

“I didn’t mean--” her eyes wandered away to Katya, pleading help through an expression. Katya didn’t look, however. 

“You did! Obviously!” she shouted, her voice echoing through Trixie’s ears. 

“Pearl I--” her fingers were woven through her sheets, and they grabbed onto the thin fabric tightly.

“If you’re going to sit there and say that you wouldn’t do anything if Katya was into that situation,” Katya finally looked up to face Trixie. The older girl was semi surprised, semi (still) upset. Trixie answered with a look of her own; truth, embarrassment, love and relief all at once. “You’re fucking lying to yourself.”

“B-But I wouldn’t be able to do anything…” she reasoned, her eyes going back to Pearl, who was trying to catch her breath and calm herself down.

“But wouldn’t you try?!” her voice shook with surrender. “...l-let’s say one day...you were being affectionate for someone you… _love_ ,” though she sounded tense at first, the word _“love”_ was said tenderly and softly. “...and then you get in trouble…” her face became a tad more stern as she gripped onto her skirt firmly. “A-And then...after a while...she starts to act different…she starts to flinch when you touch her....cry when you talk to her...and sob every night…” tears formed underneath her eyes. She brought her index finger to her waterline and wiped away a droplet. “...s-she’s going insane...and you know it, she knows it...the school knows it but, no one wants to do anything about it...and then let’s say…” she took a moment to steady herself. Her eyes drifted to the empty wall, hoping the boring colour would bore her nerves and worries. “...one day...she says she wants to die...to end all the suffering...and it’s like the whole world just…” her voice hitches as she paused. “shatters…”

“P-Pearl--” Trixie’s overdrawn lips part as she reached an open palm towards her. 

“...and the school couldn’t care less!” a sarcastic chuckle ended the sentence, making Trixie halt. “ I-I’m the only one that does...I-I can’t let Violet…” she sniffed. Her eyes crinkled, and tears spilt over. A trail was brought down her cheek as she whimpered. “...disappear…”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Trixie only has one friend left; Kim, and she gives her pretty good advice, no matter how awkward she seems.

“Uhh...Kim…?” Trixie tapped the girl’s shoulder awkwardly.

The girl’s eyes were fixated on Naomi, who was currently flipping across the grass oval. She hopped up in ease, stretched out her arms sharply, and walked towards another group of girls in a strict rhythm.

“Yeah?” Kim’s eyes didn’t leave the routine as they proceeded to lift a girl into the air.

“You seem...distracted…” Trixie looked back and forth between the cheerleaders and Kim. Her eyes were wide with provocativeness. Her fingers were fanned out along her cheeks as she leant forward and rested her elbows against her knees. The flyer proceeded to be hoisted up into the air, her leg extending out into a needle.

“...what…?” Kim mumbled, her words floating into oblivion. Trixie rolled her eyes and decided to bow her back up against the chair. 

Her eyes directed themselves towards the routine, but she found herself quickly disregarding them, unlike Kim. 

“Can we go soon?” Trixie crossed her arms. “We’ll get in trouble...we should be at table tennis-- _actually_ YOU should be at table tennis! I should be at the meeting.”

“Actually you should be looking after Pearl in sick bay,” Kim mumbled. Before Trixie could retaliate, Kim looked up at her with somewhat saddened eyes. 

“She doesn't want to see me,” the blonde exhaled. 

“But isn’t that why you’re out of the meeting today?” Kim asked, raising an eyebrow. "Can I just mention how pissed off I am? I mean, they let me out, hoping to convince me that they're _"good people"_ ," she rolled her eyes. " _Anyway_ ," she began. "Why aren't you with her?"

“...well…” she started, finding herself lost for words. The Asian girl cocked her head to the side, waiting for a valid answer. “...even so, the reason why she’s in there is my fault too.”

“How come?” Kim watched with curiosity. Trixie refused to look back. She didn’t intentionally ignore her, it was more of an instinct, because her eyes were just digging into her throat with worry...and she couldn’t really cope with it. “I-Is it that fight that happened a few weeks ago…?”

“I think so. It has to do with Violet so…” she was somewhat lying. She didn’t _‘think’_ so. She _knew_ so. No matter how many times she wanted to lie to herself and try and cover it up with layers upon layers of fake courage; the truth seemed to sprout through the dirt. 

“It’s been so long! You two should talk!” Kim reassured with a bright tone, somewhat surprising Trixie. It gave her a high of slight certainty.

“Well what do you expect? Katya and I haven’t talked in awhile either so…” the lingering sense of doubt underlined her words.

“Really?” Kim piped. 

“Yeah…” she exhaled. 

“Maybe you should…?” Kim placed a hand onto her arm and dipped her head down to try and meet Trixie’s lowered gaze. When she received a dead answer, she gnawed on her bottom lip anxiously as she gripped onto her tighter. “It might seem dumb...but I guess…” her tone was pretty negative too. It was bound to happen; in Trixie’s eyes. She basically omitted an aura negativity, right? “Okay let’s think about it like this,” Kim’s voice gained momentum, catching Trixie off guard. You know how in those typical highschool movies, they always fight?”

“Yeah…?” Trixie raised an eyebrow.

“Well it’s like that…? Yeah! It’s like that!” Kim’s eyes darted around with slight unconfidence.

“Not really...I don’t think high schools are so homophobic...or dangerous...or--” Kim lightly swatted her hand.

“B-But let’s pretend,” Trixie had rebuttals bubbling within her throat, but she swallowed and simply nodded. “A-And you know that sentimental scene where they talk about their feelings?”

“Yeah…” Trixie basically predicted her next few words, and already hated how typical it was.

“Well you haven’t gotten to that stage yet,” she started going off on another path that she hadn’t expected.

“W-What?”

“And it’s now your choice,” Trixie watched her intently, unknowing of what she was really going to say next. “You can either leave it alone and start a new beginning, or find her and talk to her.”

“What will I say?” her toes curled up with anticipation. 

“Eh,” Kim shrugged. “They say something cliche in movies but,” she grinned. “That’s your choice too.”

“I’ll take the second option then,” she smiled back. Kim let out a giggle and rubbed her back as she rose and shimmied between the chairs. 

_“Uh...what’s up with her?”_ Naomi took Trixie’s previous spot next to Kim. Wiping away sweat with a towel which was hanging around her neck, her eyes glossed over the now running, blonde girl.

“Umm...some teenage drama…?” she tipped her head to the side in slight confusion. “I don’t exactly know.”

Naomi giggled and sat back onto the chair.

“That’s cute,” she pressed her lips together. Kim semi-copied her movement, by resting her back against the her own seat. Cupping her hands together, she placed them onto her lap. 

There was a moment of silence.

“Are you hungry?” Kim started up a random topic.

“A little. I’m guessing you are,” she laughed. “You always are.”

“Ha…a little…” Kim felt a queer mixture of uneasiness and flattery.

“Well I’m craving ice cream anyway, so…”

“I can’t have it,” Kim explained reluctantly. “Remember?”

She guided her eyes over to her badge, and Naomi just gestured reassurance. 

“I’ll sneak in and get you some,” she beamed. 

“Really?” the older girl widened her eyes in shock and joy.

“Sure, why not?” she snickered. Kim was about to lunge over to her, but she halted. 

“You’ll get in trouble though…” she pouted. 

“Worth it,” Naomi rolled her shoulders back confidently. Kim smiled brightly and stroked down her left shoulder. 

“T-Thanks. You’re the best.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie tries to tie back her and Katya's friendship.

Stereotypes exist for a reason. And you know that stereotypical montage of running after your love in romcoms?--yeah that’s what Trixie was going through right now.

The only difference is, she quit running after a few blocks and panted. They always fail to mention the sweat that beats down your face, and how your clothes stick to you uncomfortably. Trixie really wished she went through the factors before dashing over.

...luckily, she was just in time to catch Katya escaping the gymnasium. 

She strolled out of the hall and stretched her arm back. She let out a relieving moan as she arched her back and placed her palm down onto the ground. 

_How the fuck was she so flexible?_

Trixie shook her head and stood up straight after her recovery. She reached out at first, but stopped. She instead, cleared her throat, catching the girl’s attention.

“K-Katya…?” Trixie took small steps towards her.

“Trixie?” she raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the meeting?”

“I-I was let out because Pearl’s in…” she paused. “...in sick bay…”

“Is she okay? Oh my god! They didn’t tell me so, I should probably--”

“You’re not allowed to go…” she mumbled. Katya approached her with irritated confusion. 

“Why not?” she sounded harsh. Trixie flinched.

“The school won’t allow you to. I was only allowed to because I’m apart of the school council,” she explained. Katya exhaled and hunched her shoulders over in relief. “Not like she wants to see me…”

“What?” their blue eyes meet.

“I knocked on the door and said it was me...and she just told me to not come in,” she clasped her hands together, her thumbs fumbling with one another.

“Do you know why she’s in there?” Trixie shook her head. “Damn...it has to do with Violet...doesn't it…?”

“I-I don't know…” She mumbled, her eyes crinkling slightly with worry. “I-I'm sorry…” She gripped into the fabric of her skirt, and she felt her heart speed up. Her breaths became shorter, and she swore that the world around her seemed to circle in hypnotically in an attempt to knock her out. She felt dizzy. She felt nauseous. And it was like everything to do with the craziness of this school was finally dropping down on her. “I-I'm sorry about...everything...literally everything…I-I don't know why I didn't talk to you sooner...o-or why I didn't-”

“This is why I didn't want to tell you Ru Girl,” Katya let out a long exhale before approaching her. “I knew you would freak out. A lot.”

“I-I'm fine…” Her voice was pitched and Katya simply cupped her cheek and rolled her eyes. 

“I can see it in your eyes Ru Girl,” she stroked down to her chin. “I honestly wanted to protect you. I know curiosity can be quite...hard to handle…”

“I'm sorry!” She cried, lunging towards Katya. Her arms wrapped around her to squeeze her tightly and she let out a whimper into her shoulder. 

Katya was caught somewhat off guard. She stroked down her blonde hair and eventually let her fingers crawl around her waist and to her back. She pulled her into an embrace too, and she felt more at ease. 

“I-it's okay…I just want you to know that...I was trying to look out for you,” she stated, gulping. She hid her bright red face from Trixie, and as an added bonus, they could keep their position a little longer. 

“I know! I know!” She groaned and faced Katya, but her arms were still kept by her body. “I'm dumb! I'm stupid! Please just slap me or something!”

“Ru Girl…” Katya chuckled. “I'm not going to do that…” She snuck one arm out of the hug and placed it onto her cheek lovingly. “You mean so much to me…”

“You mean a lot to me too,” Trixie smiled.

She felt butterflies flutter within her stomach. It wasn't what if usually felt like; which was more of the wings jabbing her. But instead, it was like a set of woven silk with an aftertaste of sweetness. 

_It was either happiness, or teenage hormones giving her a high, but she didn't care at this moment._

She felt Katya’s fingers press up against her jaw. She gazed towards her and batted her eyelashes. Leaning up towards her, she gently tipped her head to the side and puckered her lips. She felt a soft pair of lips on top of hers, and it was like the whole world around her melted into complete bliss.

Once again: stereotypes exist for a reason, and damn this felt like a perfect romcom. 

She tasted like rich yet sweet milk chocolate; sensual yet sweet. 

If only it could last forever…

**“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?!”**

They flung apart and stared towards a teacher, who gasped and brought her palms to her lips. She took slow steps backwards as she tried to grasp onto the situation. 

Her face could be described as _utter shock_. She looked like she had just seen a ghost, or a murder, or some sort of sin--oh wait. 

“I am absolutely appalled!” she cried, stomping her foot. “Go to the principal’s office! NOW!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie finally meets the new principal.

“I...I…” Katya’s clutched onto Trixie’s hand with a lot of pressure. “I...I can’t go back...to...the course....they’ll send me to at least Level 2, i know it!”

“G-Go back…? You’ve done it before?” she questioned. Her widened eyes observed the panicking girl, and all she could do is feel the uncomfortable mixture of guilt and sorrow blend in her stomach. 

“I had to _learn the hard way_ , you know? I actually had to...go through with it…” she mumbled. Trixie gasped and tightened the grip of their clasped hands. 

“W-Why?” she gulped. “W-Wait no...i-it’s okay...if you’re not comfortable…”

“No it’s okay,” she shook her head. Trixie could tell that Katya’s words would begin to stutter, especially from the way her eyes were roaming around the room. “...I was rebelling the teachers...y-you know…? L-Looking back...it just looks so...childish. I-I think it was the curiosity…” That word dug deep into Trixie’s skin. “...I-I wanted to know what was happening...s-so I asked...they didn't tell me...and the only way to uncover it was to…”

“Get sent there yourself…” She finished with a mumble. Katya pressed her lips together and stopped herself from piping out a sob. She instead nodded.

“Dumb, i know,” she snickered. “W-When I was released out of Level 1...they asked me if I was _‘okay now’_...I just retaliated...and then Level 2 came…” She shook her head and mocked her previous ignorance. “...and when I was done...I had to see my own roommate…” She paused and went on, without completion. “...and see Violet get sent in…”

“Do you know where she is?” Trixie asked. Katya looked towards her. 

“Solitary. Level 3,” she muttered. Trixie gasped and glanced down. “She was first at Level 2...but she hasn't been reacting very well to the treatment so…” She exhaled. “They think that being by herself will sort things out…”

“When's she going?” Trixie nervously bit down on her lip. 

“She left this morning,” she informed. When she saw how Trixie was anxiously rubbing her feet together, Katya tried to insert a fact. “You’ll be okay though, my Ru girl,” she stroked down her hair and cupped her cheek. “You’re a part of the student council. That’s how Pearl was saved.”

“Ivy wasn’t…”

“How do you know about--?”

The door was thrown open and a teacher sharply eyed the two. They could feel everything just sink. Both girls parted their touch and looked towards her, gulping. There was a transaction of a dense atmosphere before both students rose from their chairs.

“Come in, you two,” her eyes narrowed down at them. 

They both entered the small office, where they were met with an older teacher. The female teacher slammed the door shut, leaving the frustrated principal and the two skittish students. 

“I heard what happened,” he shook his head in disappointment. “Maybe we should change the curriculum...because you aren’t getting cured,” they both stood there nervously. He sighed. “Miss Zamo, this is your second time doing this course, you know this, correct?”

“Yes sir,” she glanced down. Trixie eyed her quickly, and all she wanted to do was cheer her up. Her bright blue eyes slowly dulled and her red lips were now sagging into a frown.

“And you managed to push yourself to a Level 2 due to your rebellions last time,” he stated, Katya nodding. “I’m sorry but due to your past...we must send you to Level 3.”

“W-What?!” she snapped her head up and furrowed her eyebrows. Trixie felt like doing the same, but she dug her nails into her skin and stopped herself. “I-I’m sorry but this isn’t fair and--!”

“You aren’t fair Miss Zamo,” he spat. “You’re a sinner! It means that we have to make a class for your kind! _That’s_ not fair, Miss Zamo.”

“We can’t help it sir,” she fought back, biting down on her lip. Trixie could feel tears pooling beneath her eyes from fear. 

Trixie's dream, right then at that moment, was to punch the principal in the face and escape with Katya. Reality, however, had other plans, and all she could do is watch him beat Katya's ego into the ground. 

“I’m sorry that Satan made his way into your body and bit down on your heart,” his eyes squinted. Katya didn't reply. He groaned and rubbed his temples. “RuPaul Charles must have cursed this school.”

“You can’t just blame someone else for you problems,” Trixie mumbled. The volume was limited, but she knew that it was echoing within the teacher’s ears. He raised both eyebrows and grumbled.

“Excuse me?” he cocked a shoulder. “Miss Zamo,” he snapped his attention towards the Russian girl, who seemed distracted by Trixie’s sudden rebellion. “Level 3. Miss Mattel,” he looked over to the shocked girl. “I’ll give you a warning. This is your first time in trouble, and you’re a part of the school council.”

“S-Sir this isn’t Katya’s fault,” Trixie butted it, taking a step forward. Katya’s nervous gaze was clinging onto her shoulder blades, and it burnt like hell but goddamnit, she felt angry and she was going to do something about this bullshit. 

“It is Miss Mattel! You’re just getting brainwashed! You're still a new student. You have potential,” he stated. The blonde parted her lips to try and debate him, but Katya grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her back. 

“He's not worth it,” she whispered firmly. Trixie felt the bubbling rage calm down and she straightened her posture next to her. 

“You may leave this room.”

Trixie laid in her bed that afternoon, her head tipped to the side to watch Katya pack away her things. She shoved her clothing into her backpack and suitcases and zipped them up before tossing them aside.

“K-Katya…” Trixie mumbled, twisting her body to the side. 

“Yes Ru Girl?” she turned around and had the widest fake smile by her lips. Her usual, bright blue eyes were stained with redness and tears, which made Trixie shrivel up on the inside.

“I-I’m sorry…” she mumbled, slowly raising herself up. 

“Shhh, no it’s okay,” Katya took the spot next to her on the bed. Her hand cupped her cheek as she stroked her lovingly. 

“I-It’s not okay…” she muttered. “N-Now you’re getting sent to solitary and...I won’t be able to see you…”

“Only for 2 weeks,” she smiled. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

“I-If they send you to a Level 4…” she murmured. Katya hitched her breath for a moment before pressing her lips together. 

“C-Can I tell you something?” she whispered over. Her eyes sharply eyed left to right. 

“S-Sure…” she gulped. 

“Ivy was taken away…” she said in a quiet voice. 

“I-I heard…” she tried to steer away from curiosity, but it was ringing by her tongue.

“P-People aren’t supposed to know about _'Level 4'_. They want us to think that there are only 3…”

“Why?”

“B-Because the 4th revolves around…” she bit down on her lip. “...the afterlife...to say the worst…”

“W-What?” she looked at her, appalled. 

“This school can’t fucking tell me that Ivy was turned _‘straight’_ and she was sent away. I can’t take that shit for a second. I was talking to Jinkx a few weeks ago while we were walking to school, and she tells me that Ivy was _“taken”_ , but I doubt it. I know that she’s gone...and she won’t ever be able to come back…”

“But why?” she asked, her hand trembling. Katya grabbed it and kissed it tenderly.

“Like I said before, we’re _sinners_ , and if we don’t cooperate...they just prefer us...gone…” Trixie glanced away for a split second, but Katya grabbed her attention back with a kiss to the nose. “But graduation is slowly approaching us. If we make it, we can escape together, okay?”

“O-Okay…” she wrapped her arms around her and pulled in her close. “P-Please don’t forget...that I love you...so so so much…”

“I love you too,” she kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you in two weeks.”

“W-Wait!” Katya flipped herself around before she picked up her bags. Trixie lunged towards her and pressed her lips against hers softly. She felt Katya’s lips part from shock, and Trixie let herself ease towards her closer. She heard a small whimper from the Russian, who suddenly grabbed the back of her head to hold her nearer. “H-Hey, the teacher’s just outside of our room.”

She whispered over, receiving a pout.

“Fuck. I’m going to miss you so much. You’re making it so hard for me,” she grumbled, grabbing her things. 

Trixie settled down on her bed and watched Katya open the door. She was greeted by Miss Edwards who eyed her. She gave a quick look over to Trixie, and she gazed away quickly as she snuggled back onto her pillow. 

“We should go,” she said, guiding Katya away.

Trixie and Katya shared one last gaze; a mix between love and sadness.

She waved one last time with the tint of misery finally overcoming her, but hopefully Katya didn’t see her sniff. She eventually pressed her lips together and hunched her back over. Her palms were brought up to her face, and she cried within her hands painfully.

_“D-Do you want to talk?”_


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore suddenly appears by Trixie's door, hoping for some help.

Adore was by Trixie’s door. She ran her finger up and down the door frame nervously and looked towards her with wide eyes. Trixie’s first reaction was to feel pity for the girl. Maybe it was the way she was trying to cover up her whimpers, or the fact that her eyes were reeking of desperation, but either way, Trixie quickly invited her in. 

She swiftly wiped the trails of tears and cleared her throat. 

“S-Sure…” Trixie sat up and patted the vacant spot on her bed. She stared down at the creased sheets, where Katya was previously sitting.

_These 2 weeks were going to be...hard…_

Adore took the crinkled space, and Trixie shook her head and snapped her attention towards her. The younger girl lowered her gaze.

“What do you want to talk about?” Trixie asked. The ombre haired girl fidgeted with the fabric of her skirt anxiously. She gulped. 

“I-I just overheard what’s going on with you and Katya…” she muttered. Trixie hummed.

“Y-Yeah...she’s going to come back soon though…” she tried to smile, but reality seemed to weigh down on her shoulders. 

“I hope so…” she kneaded down on her lip with her teeth and swallowed unnecessarily. 

“Are you okay?” Trixie placed a hand between them. She observed a droplet of sweat travel down her forehead, and when Adore caught her stare, she wiggled away.

“No...No I’m not…” she murmured, pressing her index finger into her right temple. Trixie comforted her by stroking her back.

“S-Should I get Courtney?” she began to rise, but Adore held onto her skirt and yanked her down.

_“I-I told Miss Bianca!”_

“W-What…? T-Told her what…?” Trixie settled back down and watched Adore dart her eyes all over the room.

“T-That’s why Pearl’s so mad at me…” her quickened breath and sweat was making it quite obvious that something was wrong.

“Adore, please calm down,” she rubbed her back. “You need to tell me what’s going on...I-I’m so confused…”

“I caught Violet and Pearl kissing…” she muttered. “I-I know I shouldn't’ have said anything...b-but I got nervous!” she glanced down at her interlocked fingers on her lap. “I’ve been here for so long Trixie...I want to stop being a sinner so so badly…” she pleaded. “...I had to say something.”

“So you told Miss Bianca?” she received a nod.

“B-But she said that she wouldn’t reveal that it was me!” she tried to defend.

“If they realised that you caught them, obviously they would blame you,” Trixie said lightheartedly, chuckling airily. Adore exhaled and somewhat fell into her embrace. “What’s with Pearl saying that Courtney’s your _“girlfriend”_?”

“It’s just teasing,” she rolled her eyes. “I mean, she wanted to take the blame for it. She’s trying to spread a rumour about how i told her, and she told the teachers but...no one’s falling for it.”

“Courtney’s a really nice girl, isn’t she?” Adore snickered slightly and nodded.

“Yeah...she is...I don’t deserve anyone like her…” she mumbled. 

“Do you know anyone else who’s been sent to do their course?” Trixie asked. Adore pondered for a moment.

“Well...Katya...Violet...Ivy--” she listed.

“Wait Ivy,” she grabbed her attention. “Why was she sent to do the course?”

“Well…” Adore thought for a moment. “I think her and Jinkx were getting…” she glanced away and flushed a little. “...intimate...and the teacher’s caught them…”

 _‘So that’s what gets you to Level 3…’_ \--Trixie thought, patting Adore’s back.

“Thanks,” she said with a wide grin. 

“No, thank you,” Adore jumped onto her with her arms around her. She snuggled into her neck and Trixie awkwardly patted her back and chuckled.

“Tell Courtney that I said thanks,” she said as Adore pulled away and strolled over to the door.

“For what?” she asked, blinking.

“Just for being so nice, and being my friend,” she smiled back. 

“I’ll tell her,” she closed the door after her. 

Trixie lay down on her bed with a subtle smile by her lips. 

_Maybe Adore wasn’t so bad after all_


	19. Chapter 19

Trixie had her head buried within her book. It was a novel given to her from English, and she was set a task of reading all of it (along with Courtney). What made it worse, was the fact that she received this book that day, and it had 300 pages. 

...what made it _extra_ worse was the actual content of the book. Other than the fact the it was filled with the _“glory of Christianity”_ and a forced, heterosexual romance; it was poorly written, and Trixie was already bored.

Before she could flip to page 100, a knock was heard from the other side of the door.

“Come in!” she called, finding her throat somewhat dry. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she looked towards the figure by the door frame, and she was quite taken back. “P-Pearl?!”

“H-Hi…” Trixie put down her book. “C-Can I come in…?”

“Sure,” she patted a vacant spot by the end of her bed.

_Why were people suddenly wanting to talk to her so much?_

She shook the thought out of her head and kicked the book onto the ground, just in time for Pearl to take a seat.

“What’s that?” she asked, eyeing it just as it caused a thud.

“A book I got in English today,” she shrugged. Her voice was an attempt to sound casual, but she admittedly sounded a little off. 

What would you expect? Her and Pearl hadn't talked since…

“Are you forced to read it in a day?” she received a nod. “I hate it when they do that…”

Questions ranging from _“Why is she here?”_ to _“How is she sounding so casual after our last encounter?”_ were swirling around her head, but in reality, she said absolutely nothing. She just waited. 

“I-I’m guessing you’re confused…” Pearl began again, finally filling the awkward air with substance. 

“A little…” she answered, brushing down her skirt past her knees. 

“I-I expected you to be…” she had a faint smile by her lips. “I mean...what do you expect? What did _I_ expect? Argh, I’m making this really weird…”

“I’m socially awkward too, trust me,” she chuckled. Pearl piped in too, though she was first slightly surprised. Trixie filled the silence with a bright smile, making the atmosphere much warmer and rounder. 

“W-Well I’m basically here to say…” she began. “I’m sorry...I guess…” 

“W-What?” Trixie’s throat instantly dried.

“I’m sorry about what happened the Katya,” she stated. Trixie hummed and looked away.

“O-Oh, well…” she trailed off. “...she’s coming back in two weeks, right? A little less now! Maybe a week?” she piped out a breathless giggle. “...w-well that’s what she says. I mean, she’s done it before so I trust her, of course. A-And well, I’ll miss her and everything so--”

“Violet hasn’t come back,” she mumbled. Trixie froze for a moment and watched the girl awkwardly shift. “S-She was supposed to come back...around...now…”

“W-What? Are you serious?” Trixie placed a hand between them and leaned forward. Pearl gulped and nodded, her chin lowering. “M-Maybe it’s because...she was moved up into Level 3…? Does that mean she stays a little longer?”

“I-I don’t know…” she muttered. “N-No one really comes back after being moved up...except Katya...and well she’s not…”

Her words never ended up rolling out. Trixie had already known what the next word was going to be, and she thanked the lord-she-did-not-believe-in for Pearl not saying it. It honestly would have made her feel that much worse; oddly enough.

“E-Either way...I-I just don’t think it’s fair! I-I want her back…” she murmured into her knees, which were now cuddled up against her chest.

“Well if it makes you feel any better,” she placed a hand onto her shoulder. “She’s coming back on the same day as Katya, so we can wait together.”

She gave her a sincere smile; she hadn’t gave her one for a while. Pearl replied with a wide grin of her own, which looked like a mix between thankfulness and grace.

“A-And I don’t know if I should remind you of this but…” Trixie began again, tapping her fingers along the sheets. “...w-what happened that day...when Violet was taken for Level 3…?”

“The day I was in sick bay?” she asked in a quiet voice. Trixie nodded. “...well I was upset about Violet…”

“I was just worried about you...I guess…” Trixie mumbled. “Did you just feel sick because of it…?” Pearl agreed. “Okay. Just worried that you did something…”

“I-I was about to,” she stated, somewhat plainly, somewhat timidly. 

“W-What were you going to do?” Trixie couldn't help but to swallow.

“I-It’s nothing too extreme I swear!” she gestured. “B-But I did want to...you know…” she shrugged as she glanced down. “...hurt myself…” Trixie jolted over but was stopped when Pearl held out an open palm. “I-It was nothing! I didn’t ever end up doing it! It was just a thought okay?!” the other blonde wasn’t taking it. “I-I just went to sick bay because I felt sick!”

“I don’t know if I should believe you or not,” Trixie said honestly. Pearl simply tucked her chin towards her chest and placed her hands on top of her lap.

“I understand…” she mumbled. 

There was another pause. Pearl’s guilt mixed with Trixie’s concern made the air much denser by each second. The younger girl’s hands began to tremble, and her bottom lip began to quiver. Her eyes eventually broke the barrier of dullness and looked up at at Trixie, who was patiently waiting for an answer. She had her lips turned up into a warming and inviting smile, which caused Pearl to exhale.

“I-I sort of told Max about it…” she confessed. “S-She sent me to sick bay…”

“The grey haired girl?” Pearl replied with a nod. “Well, I’m glad that someone has your back. I was worried, that’s all.”

“Trix…” she lunged over and wrapped her arms around her waist. Pulling her in closely, she whimpered into her tangled blonde locks. Trixie patted her back, as if she was letting her just let go of her problems. 

“It’s okay Pearl,” she spoke with a soothing voice. Pearl began to squint her eyes, with tears spilling over. She started to sob, which turned to a cry, which turned to a wail. She was clinging onto her for support, and her weeps were being muffled into Trixie’s shoulder.

“I-It’s not Trixie!” she parted and looked towards her, like she was begging. “I-I’m a fucking wreck! What the heck am I doing?! Maybe it _is_ my hormones just making me insane or something...i-it’s just….” she halted when Trixie stroked her arm. She took a deep breath before continuing. “...I miss her a lot…”

“You guys must have been really close, huh?” Pearl giggled. 

“That’s an understatement,” she wiped away her tears. “...I remember that she approached me while I was being shown around school by Ivy. That’s the moment when...well...my motivations changed. My family sent me here to make me straight, just like everyone else and of course I agreed with them...I-I remember that I was headstrong, and I really wanted this course to work but...well...Violet was just so…” she sniffed. “...beautiful...to say the least. I remember having that feeling of comfort...the moment I was freaking out on the first day…”

“Y-You really care about her,” she felt a grin shimmy up her lips. Pearl bit down on her lip to contain her utter happiness. 

“Of course,” her smile was stretched from ear to ear. “We somehow grew even closer after that...s-she used to tell me stories with her soothing voice while going to bed…she really loved fashion and wished to go to France…” she explained. “...we promised, after we graduate, that we would go together…” her smile slowly dissolved. “...I don’t know anymore…”

“Well on the first day of school, when I was going to bed, Katya promised that we would escape together after graduation too,” she grinned. Pearl looked as if she was regaining joy. “...she said that we can take everyone and just...run...I guess. Ha, I guess we haven’t really sorted that part out yet. At the time, it felt pretty great though.”

Pearl snickered and exchanged a look of comfort. 

“You're a really great person Trix,” she beamed. The blonde gestured otherwise and shrugged. “No you really are! I'm glad that you're here with me.”

“Well I'm glad that we can be there for each other now,” she bowed her back and sunk onto the wall. “...I missed our friendship.”

“Me too…”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new student in the course, and no one would have guessed who it was.

Trixie leant over towards the door. She bent her knees to bring herself closer to Pearl. The other girl had a small knife, retrieved from dinner, in her right hand, and her open palm pressed up against the handle. 

“Okay so…” She began, running the sharp edge down the closed door. She etched in a single, crooked line. “We’ll mark the days left till Violet and Katya get back!”

She beamed, putting down the knife to her side. Looking up at the satisfied Trixie, they exchanged nods. 

“Well today is Day 1, and we have a week so...” Pearl nodded away the unspoken words. Both already knew it; they didn’t need anything more to be spoken.

_“GET OUT OF YOUR ROOMS!!! NOW!!!”_

Both blondes snap up, like a command. Pearl kicked the stolen knife underneath her cabinet and threw open the door. Trixie dodged the flying surface and they both stood by the entrance.

They observed the other girls hurry to the hallway, all straightening their backs and brushing down their skirts. They copied, so all of them could look prim and proper.

Miss Edwards stood by the end, her back towards the staircase. Her eyes were narrowed onto each student harshly with her hands tucked behind her back. She had an expression which sent shivers down Trixie’s spine. She seemed much more intimidating than usual.

“We’ve got a new student today,” her sentence was short, but her words were sharply pointed. She dragged around a girl, and threw her in front of everyone like she was handling a racket in tennis. The girl toppled over onto the ground, her long blonde locks covering her fallen face. “Unfortunately, you may already know her.”

The girl suddenly glanced up with a horrifically bruised face. And damn it, the teacher was 100% correct.

_“A-Alaska?”_

Mutters began to echo throughout the hallway, and every student seemed to have their own conversation or comment about the girl, who was now trembling in fear. She struggled up and took a hunched posture.

“She’ll be your new roommate Trixie,” everyone looked over at Trixie. Looks ranging from fear to surprise were all aimed towards her. 

She gulped.

Alaska shuffled over to her, her hands clasped in front of her. Miss Edwards simply dismissed the students, gesturing overdramatically before descending the stairs.

“H-Hi…” Trixie tried to introduce, but Alaska wasn’t replying. Instead, she clutched her black eye and walked into the room, plotting herself down at Katya’s old bed.

She pressed her palms onto the mattress and looked down at the ground. Her eyes seemed so hollow; so empty, but Trixie couldn’t stir up the courage to say anything more.

She took a stance on her own bed, snuggling up against her pillows to continue the book she had been reading before Pearl came. 

She tried to keep her eyes on her pages, but it would eventually crawl over to Alaska, who was now tucked inside of her sheets. They were wrapped around her tightly, with the back of her head just poking out. She was lying still. Dead still.

Trixie’s fingers stroked down the page before she flicked it. A slow rhythm began to form within her mind, and her first instinct was to tap along the back of the book. She did it quiet enough to not disturb her new roommate.

She started to hum softly. Her tune was soothing with a hint of playfulness. It had the fragrance of nostalgia for her, and she couldn’t help but to smile along with it. She felt her chest rise and fall at her slowing breath which was now syncing with the rhythm.

_“S-Sharon used to sing me that song,”_

Trixie immediately stopped and looked over towards Alaska, who was still facing the other way. 

“W-What was that?” she couldn’t tell why she even asked. She honestly did hear, but maybe it was because she just wanted to come to terms with it.

“S-Sharon,” she began to sutter. “She used to sing me that song…” 

“O-Oh…” Trixie cursed under her breath. Fuck. She was back in that socially awkward bubble. “G-Good song, hey?”

She mentally face palmed herself. She was probably taking steps down in the socially hierarchy--especially because Alaska was in the infamous clique _“Rolaskatox”_. Now, she’s definitely screwed. 

“I used to think so,” she muttered. Trixie heard a small whimper.

_Now what was she going to say?_

“...i-it still can be…” _\--and_ she dug herself a deep ass hole. “...w-well if you correlate it to happier memories…?” she’s getting worse and worse. What was she doing? “...w-wait no that was a happy memory so...umm…”

Trixie saw Alaska shifting slightly within her sheets.

“I guess so,” she replied.

She took a sigh of relief before lowering her face into her book. 

“W-What was it like…?” Alaska began. Trixie eyed over to her. “Y-Your first day…?”

“Hmm?” she placed down the book onto her lap. “W-Well...scary...I guess. Especially when everyone stares down at the crest like it was some sort of decapitated head.”

Alaska laughed. 

“You sound like Katya,” she replied. Realisation of a horrible reminder hit Trixie across the face, making her somewhat dazed.

“Ha...she’s influenced me...I guess…” she muttered.

“S-She’s supposed to be your roommate, right?” she asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

“Y-Yeah…” her voice was limited in volume. “She’s been sent to this other course though…”

“Oh...she’s not coming back is she? That’s too b--”

“N-No, I think she is,” Trixie raised an eyebrow at the girl who was still facing the other direction. “What makes you think she won’t be?”

“Because I’m in this room now,” her simple statement unlocked many answers and many many more questions within Trixie’s mind.

_Of course! Why didn’t she get a weird vibe before?_

Her head felt light, like the truth was uncovered, but it felt heavier than before a split second after. It was like sadness, frustration and anger all booming within her ears. 

_Katya couldn’t just be...gone…? Right…?_ They made a promise, and Trixie held onto those words like there was no tomorrow. It was like they were being pulled towards her chest every moment of the day, and there was a sand timer ticking away right next to it, counting down the painful minutes before seeing Katya. 

“M-Maybe she’s just going to be in another room though. Sorry for making you think of the worst case scenario,” Alaska interrupted her train of thought. It did give her a shot of hope, though it was short and somewhat pathetic. 

“I-It’s okay…”


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the night was mostly in silence. Alaska faced the other way the whole time, refusing to look over to Trixie. Trixie was, however, doing the opposite since she couldn't stop looking towards Alaska even though she was supposed to be reading her book.

It was around lights-out, when Trixie got herself into her bed; when Alaska finally said another word to her.

“C-Can I tell you something,” it was just after Trixie had shut off the lights and approached her bed.

“S-Sure…” she was caught off guard by her sudden comment, but she didn’t refuse her advances. She slipped her legs underneath the cool sheets and flipped herself over to her side.

“...I don’t like it here…” she started. Trixie exhaled. 

“Who does?” she snickered.

“...i-it’s really weird...how I used to hate this course...and now I’m here…hating myself…” she muttered into her blanket.

“B-But you’re so nice to Jinkx, and she’s in this course,” Trixie noted.

“Well I said I _used_ to. I stopped after I met Sharon…” she spoke with a raspy, husky voice. 

“I-I heard from Jinkx that you’re pretty nice towards her...u-unlike Roxxxy and Detox…” she heard Alaska lightly chuckle.

“I’m not going to lie, I used to be like them,” she shifted her weight to her back to reveal her bruisely-stained right eye. “...but I guess Sharon convinced me otherwise…”

“What did she do?” she questioned.

“One time, in maths, we had to be partners for a project as _“punishment”_ , since I was talking in class,” she giggled. “...little did I know she was going to change my life forever…” she sighed. “We met up in the library that afternoon and admittedly, I was pretty harsh towards her. We started to chat and...well...she told me about her family...and her goals and aspirations in life…” she paused and let a smile creep to her lips “...she made me realise that...she’s a human too, and everyone here is a person as well...we’re all just people and…” she sunk back onto the bed. “...no one deserves treatment like that...you know…?”

“Of course…” she pursed her lips. “I’m glad that you came around.”

“Me too,” she tucked the blanket underneath her chin. “Were you ever homophobic?”

“Ha, of course,” she snorted. “I am from a religious family myself. I mean, why else would I be at this school?”

“H-Have you accepted yourself yet…?” 

_Have I?_

Trixie didn’t even know. She asked herself everyday, and she hadn’t yet answered it. She imagined what Katya would say if she could ask.

 _“It’s something you need to figure out yourself, Ru Girl”_ she would most likely say in a full Russian accent. 

Trixie sighed to herself. The voice echoed throughout her mind with such soothingness and clarity. Hearing her voice honestly made her feel like she could do anything. 

“I haven’t exactly figured it out yet…” she confessed. Alaska hummed.

“I get it. I still refuse to believe this...situation,” she chuckled at herself. “Even after the teacher telling me...all the students staring at me…” she stopped before cringing a little and furrowing her eyebrows together. “...Sharon kissing me…” Trixie widened her eyes and contained a gasp from escaping. “...and me...liking it…”

She groaned and slapped herself on the forehead, just above some scars across her eyebrows. It wasn’t the harshest action she’d seen at this school, especially after the shoves and pushes she’d been through plus the condition of Violet’s face after the course, but it did cause a loud smack. It was enough to echo throughout the room and make Trixie jump.

Alaska continued to do it. Over and over and over and over and over--

\--until Trixie found herself grabbing onto her hand and yanking it back. Her grip was suffocating her wrist, which made Alaska whimper from the pain. Trixie hadn’t realised how long she’d been there, or how strongly she had been pulling, but she knew something was up from the way the other girl looked like she was pleading for mercy.

“S-Sorry…” she finally let go. Alaska immediately hurried away and slammed onto the wall accidentally. She was quivering from fear. “I-I just didn’t like you hurting yourself…”

She proceeded back to bed and pulled the covers over her hot body. She felt her stomach stir acids of guilt. She panted from distress and decided to drag the blanket over her face too. 

There, she breathed out thick blotches of air filled with heavy negativity. She blocked out Alaska’s sobs by covering her ears and she continued to force sleep onto her body as she shriveled up on the inside.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie finds herself falling asleep during the meeting, but Raja seems oddly composed.

“Are you okay…?” Pearl was gathering her notes on the desk. 

It was the end of the meeting, and Trixie missed every single moment of it. Her train of thought seemed to always enter a mist within her head, and she would often doze off. Her head just seemed to switch off. 

Luckily, Pearl would tap her arm, making her jolt awake again. She wrote messages towards her on her page, which were all differently worded versions of _“Don’t fucking fall asleep”_ . Trixie couldn’t help it though. She was just so tired. Even her heavy foundation couldn’t even cover the bags under her eyes. She stroked concealer at least one hundred times to mask it but, it didn't help whatsoever. 

She hoped Raja hadn’t caught her. Sure she was obvious, but she was never called out for it and she took this as a miracle.

“Just tired,” Trixie smiled lazily. When she yawned, Pearl giggled.

“Why? Is Alaska a loud sleeper?” Trixie felt her back stiffen slightly.

“Ha, you could say that…”

_“More like she couldn’t go to sleep because she was crying all night…”_

Trixie had an odd feeling. It was guilt, from the lack of regard she seemed to give to her, and annoyance, from how petty it all seemed--but then again, it might have just been her lack of sleep making her all moody.

“Well we should go over to the dining hall. I’m pretty hungry,” Pearl said, holding her books closer to her chest. Trixie agreed, beginning to pack her things, until Raja slammed her hand onto the desk in front of her.

Trixie, surprised, accidentally dropped her books, but as she knelt down to pick them up, the school captain stomped her foot right by her face, making her flinch.

“I need to talk to you,” she aimed her pointed words towards Trixie. She gulped. “And you,” she looked towards Pearl who seemed both shocked and worried. “Go off to dinner. I’m going to have a little chat to your friend.”

Trixie expected her to run off. Who wouldn’t by this stage? Raja was basically the queen of their kingdom; a ruler who led the kingdom with an iron fist, alongside her trusted lover and companion, Manila who--

“ _Why_ are you looking at me like that?” Raja made Trixie snap back into reality from her oddly planned out fantasy novel. 

“Sorry…” her voice was quiet. “...just a little tired today…” she muttered, gathering her things quickly.

“Don’t you think I’ve noticed that? I’m not an idiot,” Trixie rose to her feet and cuddled her belongings tightly. She snarled. “And I thought _Pearl_ was the sleepwalker,” she shook her head. “I need you to stay awake next time, got that?”

“Y-Yes Raja…” she gave an awkward curtsey, which made Raja giggle a little, though she tried to cover it up. 

“Bye Heather!~” before the school captain could reply, Manila waved enthusiastically towards her, which made her snap her attention towards her instead. 

“Wait I’ll come--” she took a step forward but the other girl began to make her way out of the room.

“It’s okay! You can just stay and talk to the cute blondie. See ya,” all her words were threaded together with mischief and playfulness. Raja stared at her with alluring eyes before snapping her attention back to Trixie. 

She grumbled something underneath her breath before pushing back her body weight onto the desks.

“You can go with Manila...if you want to…” Trixie mumbled. Raja snickered

“Don’t think you can get out of this so easily,” she furrowed her eyebrows together, but she reluctantly caved into a laugh. “...argh I can’t keep doing that.”

“Can’t keep doing what?” Trixie was somewhat confused, but she did also expect what was coming next.

“Pretending to be so cold hearted,” she sighed“--I mean I am a bitch but like,” she shook her head and chuckled. “You’re so socially awkward and I can’t help but laugh.”

“Oh…” she self consciously rubbed her hands together. “S-Sorry…”

“Yeah you should be,” she cleared her throat and tried to settle her laughter. “M-Manila actually thought you were quite cute ever since the first day…”

“W-What?” Trixie flushed a bright red, but it was nothing compared to how brightly faced Raja was.

“Y-Yeah…” she pressed her lips together. “ _“I think you’re scaring the little, cute blondie over there_ ”,” she mimicked her higher pitched voice somewhat coldly. “...she said something like that…” she rolled her eyes. “It’s such a Manila thing to say…”

“And you hate that?” Trixie asked in a quiet voice. Raja looked at her like it was the dumbest question she had ever heard.

“Of course,” her voice was confident, but it looked like she wanted to take it back immediately after. “...I-I just don’t want her to be homo...you know…”

“I-I know…” she exhaled. “...no one wants to be like me…”

“I-I didn’t mean…” Raja reached out to her with an open palm. Trixie felt her fingers trace the fabric of her sleeve. They exchanged a look of concern. Raja was the first one to pull away from their gaze to glance away. “Forget I did that.”

“Okay…” They both jumped apart and aimed towards the door. Raja’s pace was just slightly quicker than hers, so she skimmed in front of her and escaped first. 

Trixie watched Raja storm off, looking as if she still wanted to look composed. She had her chin lifted up smugly and her back bowed, but her footsteps were unusually loud and bold.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie arrives a tad late for dinner, and she spends the time gossiping alongside Pearl and Kim. Though it starts off lighthearted, she can't keep her eyes off Alaska who looks...broken.

She waited a few moments before dashing over to dinner. She entering just in time. She slipped into a spot between Pearl and Kim, who had eyes darting over to her with concern.

“Why are you so late?” Kim asked, sipping her water.

“Yeah, the teachers were going to start getting mad,” Pearl noted. Her fork proceeded to stroke up and down through her spaghetti lazily.

“I doubt they would have noticed,” she reasoned. “They basically forget about us until they need a punching bag.”

“Touche,” the Asian girl laughed. “But seriously, why were you late?”

“Raja pulled her aside to talk to her,” Pearl giggled. Kim contained a gasp, but still kept a shocked expression. 

“What did she say?” she asked worriedly. 

“Nothing much…” Trixie mumbled.

“Oh come on, she said something,” Pearl nudged her. 

“She basically told me to stop sleeping through meetings,” she chuckled. Kim took a sigh of relief while Pearl rolled her eyes at the boring story. “W-What did you expect…?”

“Something juicy,” Pearl grumbled, bringing the cup to her lips. “I mean Manila left without her. Now that’s saying something, right?”

“She left voluntarily though,” she grabbed her bread roll and began to tug it apart.

“Really?” Pearl looked over with intriguity. 

Trixie took a bite of the pastry. Leaning her elbow onto the table, her view shifted over to the two school captains who were chatting away. 

They really did look picturesque. 

The two girls on the ends were from her science class. The blonde girl had a subtle smile by her full, red lips. It was small enough to make her look cocky, but present enough to make her look soft. She had a presence, to say the least. She had a look in her eyes that could make others shiver. She was just so...menacing, yet subtly menacing. Trixie couldn’t exactly wrap her head around it.

The other girl had previously shoved Trixie on her first class. She had her chest hovering over the table as she leant over and grabbed the salt shaker. _How did she look so good doing that?_. Her body was in a perfect S-Line. She was basically the personification of a perfect Vogue model (if you kick Fame out of the pedestal of course). 

And of course the middle two girls were Raja and Manila. Manila had her usual bright expression on her face as she gestured overdramatically. She was telling some story, which Trixie obviously couldn't hear. Raja was listening intently, to say the least. She was staring at her in an...odd manner…? You could say it’s cute, but you could also call it creepy. But then again, you can call this love, or lie to yourself call this “friendship” (just like Raja).

Trixie laughed to herself as she took another bite. Lack of sleep seemed to cause her to daydream a lot more than usual.

“Uhh...earth to Trixie…?” Pearl was waving her hand in front of her vision. Trixie blinked and rubbed eyes. “Wow. I don’t think I’ve seen you this tired.”

“Well I didn’t sleep so…” she yawned, wiping the excess crumbs on her fingers onto her skirt, to then brush it off completely. 

“Why?” The other girl asked, shoving away her spotless plate. 

“Alaska’s a loud sleeper,” Pearl teased, making Trixie a little nervous.

“C-Can't blame her though,” she piped out an awkward chuckle. “It's her first day.”

“Not at this school,” Kim opposed. “She's been at this school for longer than any one of us.”

Trixie’s gaze proceeded to fall onto Alaska, who was seated next to Sharon. They were on the other side of the table, with a few bodies placed in between them. 

Sharon was happily talking to the girl, but she wasn't exactly responding. She played with her food while nodding and humming along in the odd occasion. She looked...broken. 

It looked like she had her usual happy spirit punched right out of her. Her eyes just looked so hollow and distant. From what Trixie could see, Sharon was doing the best that she could do, by placing a hand onto her shoulder to lightly shake her awake from the madness (or something poetic like that), but she wasn’t responding.

Pearl began to look over too. Her smug expression completely faded and it was replaced with a concerned frown. The hand on her lap was now a fist, and she held onto the fabric tightly. Trixie's eyes were now moving towards Pearl, and she took notice of her trembling arm. It was either from fear or just from the brutal force, and it seemed like both. 

_“S-She’s acting like Violet…”_

Pearl whispered. It was just loud enough for Trixie to hear. Trixie placed a hand on top of hers reassuringly. 

“I wonder how she is…” Pearl mumbled, squeezing Trixie back. 

“I’m sure she’s fine and missing you Pearl,” the other blonde flushed a subtle pink and smiled.

“You think so?” Trixie nodded and grinned. “I can always count on you to make me feel better.”

“Ha, I’m glad.”

Her smile did eventually disappear again, as soon as her eyes roamed towards them. The look of Sharon’s desperation to see something; anything just remotely hopeful from her was honestly heartbreaking, and Alaska’s response...now that was the hardest of all. You could see the attempt to love Sharon back was being held back deep within her. Trixie could easily pick that up. But, you could also see her resistion, and how she was gripping onto the side of table, hard, in order to try and keep herself sane.

Too much has happened in too little time for her, and honestly, Trixie relates. All she wanted to do is comfort her but, if Sharon couldn’t, who really could?

Trixie spent the rest of dinner chattering away with Pearl and KIm about a whole lot of things, hoping that those words would push down the overwhelming amount of sympathy and empathy she felt within her body.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Pearl and Trixie mark in the second day of their anticipating wait, Alaska turns up to surprise the two before class.

“Day 3,” Pearl carved another line next to the previous one. Her and Trixie exchanged smiles before propping up and heading for the door. 

When Pearl flung it open, they found Alaska standing by the other side, her hand just by the door, as if she was about to knock. She smiled somewhat forcefully brightly, like she was trying to make an effort.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to walk with me to Science,” she cleared her throat. Pearl raised an eyebrow, but Trixie was quick to embrace her nerves.

“Of course!” she beamed, squeezing past Pearl to take her side.

“You guys should go ahead. I’m gonna go with Kim. She’s in my class,” she waved goodbye as the two began their trip towards the school. 

Trixie quickly noticed how Alaska was lost. She felt a feeling of nostalgia. All she wanted to do it comfort her. She wanted to tell her that she felt exactly the same way on her first day, if not worse. 

...but she couldn’t. She was just too nervous to bring up anything serious. She gulped, plastered on a smile and looked over to her with an facade of brightness.

“Are you ready for our lesson?” she asked. Alaska nodded.

“Yeah, I think they give Miss Betty a bad wrap. She’s actually really cool,” she hummed.

“I agree. I weirdly like her,” she smiled. 

“I think people don’t like her much because she treats them like you-- _us_ …” she tried to cover it up, but Trixie heard it. Loud and clear. Alaska frowned slightly at her own mistake, feeling a little guilty. Still, she didn’t apologise, guessing that it would make the situation even worse. 

“I agree,” Trixie chirped, catching her by surprise. Alaska felt a smile by her lips as she received a small nod. “Who’s your favourite teacher?”

“Miss Thor: her fuck buddy,” they both cackled in unison. 

“When did that rumour begin anyway?” Trixie asked, clutching her stomach to try and settle her laughter.

“It’s no rumour Trixie,” she snorted. “It’s basic fact. I mean, did you see her come in late?” the other blonde nodded, slightly confused. “Did you notice her messy hair? Sure it’s nothing like my bird’s nest, but it was pretty bad for Miss Betty standards.”

“I actually did notice. I thought I was the only one who did,” they both grin somewhat mischievously, somewhat curiously. 

“You’re one observant girl,” Alaska couldn’t help but to burst out into laughter without fully finishing the sentence. Trixie swatted her shoulder.

“Ew, don’t say it like that! You sound so weird,” she joked. Alaska faked hurt and gasped as she brought her hand to her chest. 

They both fell into breathless chuckles again as they descended down the steep hill in the forest. 

It seemed like Trixie and Alaska were on the right path to form a relationship. With the new girl showing a little more joy and colour, Trixie felt a little more at ease. Not only was she making someone else feel better, but she was also creating a new friend. 

...in saying that, Alaska could never fill the hole that Katya left. It’s not that she was unhappy with her or anything like that--Alaska was a great person--but she lacked what a Trixie loved within Katya. 

It's not just her warm, offbeat laughter, that can make anyone crack up; or her perfect smile which could brighten any room; or even her caring but quirky manner. It's just _her_. 

_She was just so loveable._ She has a presence that makes Trixie fall in love with her, little by little, every single day. And goddammit, she missed her a lot. 

The stance she takes in Trixie’s life is a black hole that no one else can fill but her. Not Alaska. Not Kim. Not Pearl. 

Just Katya. Because somehow, she had created herself a dent, a stain, in Trixie’s life. In the minimal time and unlucky circumstance that they were kicked into, they somehow created a bond, _a loving bond_ , that was now tattooed into Trixie’s heart forever. 

_How was that even possible?_ Trixie doesn't know the answer either. But then again, she doesn't care if she doesn't know. She knows that Katya loves her and that's all she needs. 

_“Uhh...are you okay…? You've been staring off into the distance for like five minutes now…”_ Alaska had a concerned expression, just as they arrived at the door of their classroom. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry,” Trixie giggled nervously. “Just thinking. And I'm a little tired.”

“Haha that's probably because of me. Sorry,” they stepped foot into the room. 

“Eh, can't blame you,” she shrugged. Alaska took a seat on the other side of the table. They exchanged smiles, like they were pleased.

“Thanks for being so understanding,” she smiled, unzipping her pencil case. 

“Well I went through it too,” she grinned back. “I get it.”

Before Alaska could reply, Jinkx took her usual spot next to Trixie. She gave a bright smile towards the blonde and began to unpack her things until her eyes glided towards Alaska. The other girl waved stiffly and stretched out an irregular smile.

 _“Alaska?”_ Jinkx was slightly taken back. “I-I knew you were in our course now but…” she gulped. “I guess I didn’t expect you to sit with us…”

“Well, here I am,” she gestured. 

There was a moment before Jinkx gave a wide smile, which grew from ear to ear. She excitedly clapped and tipped her head to the side in delight.

“I’m so glad!” she beamed. “It’s pretty cool to have another person here. Trixie can get boring.”

“Hey!” Jinkx poked out a tongue and Trixie playfully slapped her arm. “Well you get pretty annoying then.”

“You’re less socially awkward than I thought,” Alaska added in, making Jinkx rejoice dramatically and Trixie pout.

Trixie felt a warm sense of belonging, like she finally found friends, all on her own, and it worked. It finally worked, even after all they've gone through. She felt good about her social skills, for once.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's science class again, and it seems like the rest of Rolaskatox aren't handling Alaska's shift very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh...angst...friendship angst...a lot of it.
> 
> TW: slight violence

_Tik Tok Tik Tok_

Time seemed to be ticking away, but Miss Betty still wasn’t in class. Other than Trixie’s first class, she had never been late. At all. She was, in fact, always early, even if her classes were on the other side of the school. What made it odd was the fact that it was first period. There wasn’t exactly an excuse.

Jinkx had her head down onto her folded arms, groaning. Her back was hunched over, sort of like sleepy cat. She stretched out her fingers and curled back up to reveal an unamused face.

“I’m bored,” she grumbled, sighing.

“Aren’t we allowed to leave after 15 minutes?” Alaska asked, tapping her long nails against the desk. It made a clicking rhythm.

“We have five more to go,” Trixie found her spirits sinking as well. She leant forward and began to hum quietly to herself. She mentally noted to sing some other melody, so she wouldn’t trigger something within Alaska. She looked over to her to see her reaction, and she looked pretty thankful, even though they didn’t even exchange a glance.

“Argh, well I prefer actually doing work instead of just...sitting…” Jinkx groaned, tapping her feet impatiently.

“--like doing an assignment,” Alaska added. “I got given a history assessment yesterday and I haven’t started. And well, of course I have to do it in a week.”

 _“Like that maths assignment?”_ a cold tone slithered down Alaska’s spine, making her tense.

“S-Shut it Detox…” she tightened her hand into a fist. 

“It’s not like I’m going to listen to you. Rolaskatox isn’t exactly a thing anymore,” she shot back, her tongue as sharp as a knife. 

_“Is this about Sharon?”_ \--is what Trixie would have wanted to say but of course she just bit down on her lip and listened without looking back.

“And plus it’s not like we listened to you anyway,” Roxxxy joined, taking her side. Maybe it was the fact that Roxxy and Detox were standing while they were sitting, but they looked incredibly menacing and even more cutthroat from their angle. 

“Can’t you just back off? It was like 2 years ago,” Alaska’s tone was slightly unconfident and lacked the edge she needed to stand up for herself.

“So you can stop being around her. Right?” the taller girl chirped in a mischievous way. It made Alaska swallow.

“N-No actually. It's not like that. At all,” she slowly stood up from her seat. Trixie widened her eyes and contained a gasp. She viewed Detox nearly choke as she raised an eyebrow. Her expression sunk into a harsh glare, with her eyes narrowing towards the girl. “I like her. A lot. Sorry ‘bout it.”

Her voice slowly grew into a much bolder sound, making Roxxxy slightly nervous and Detox’s shell to crack. Alaska took a step forward, and she smirked to herself when the brunette girl flinched. 

“Why are you so okay with being a _sinner_?” she slurred the word in a sour way.

“Because I can’t help it,” she shrugged. “Sure, I haven’t 100% accepted myself yet, most likely because of the stupid indoctrination methods we learn at this school,” she eyed the other students, who all looked towards her with intriguity. “...but I’m getting there. And I prefer to be happy with myself without just tearing other people down, thank you very much.”

She gave a curtsy, but it was light, prim and over exaggerated, like it was a jab towards their ribs. Both girls in her previous clique eyed each other, half with concern, half with surprise. 

“Y-You bitch!” Roxxxy suddenly spoke up. It seemed like she wasn't thinking at all, from the way her sentence being morphed together oddly. It was like an instinct, a retaliation, for her to bring up her palms and lightly push her. Alaska landed onto her desk and hissed. Roxxxy kept her stance, though her eyes indicated that she was a tad regretful.

“What the fuck was that for?!” Jinkx stood up, stomping her foot. 

“Back off you idiot,” Roxxxy snapped, clicking her fingers. Jinkx knitted her brows together. 

“I'm going to stand up for my friend,” Trixie just continued to listen from the sidelines, feeling a little guilty about her uselessness. She did react however, just like the rest of the class, and they seemed to all cringe a little at the cliche lines being forced at one another. 

“That's it! The homo redhead has influenced you. Isn't that right?” Detox pointed a finger towards Alaska, her nail scratching her chin slightly. 

“Oh shut up you bitch!” she shoved her back. She gasped and tried to wriggle out of Roxxxy’s grasp, after she had her arms thrown over her to hold her back. She wrapped herself around her waist and reeled her back in, just as she tightened her hand into a fist.

“I’ve had it! Officially! (A/N: fuck I made myself crack up and this is supposed to be serious. Fuck my life)” she thrusted out of her grip and launched herself towards Alaska. They both stumbled backwards as she grabbed her by the collar and yanked her towards her until their breaths mixed.

Alaska’s voice hitched as she inhaled. Her palm fell onto the desk as she felt Detox press her body against hers. She looked down at her threateningly. 

Trixie gripped onto the end of her skirt with anticipation. She shuffled away, feeling a little exposed and vulnerable. She looked over towards Jinkx, who looked like she was on the verge of making a movement, but something was holding her back. 

_“Okay break it up! Right now!”_

By the doorframe was Miss Betty with her hands by her hips. Everyone peeled their eyes off of the drama and had a moment of realisation. They scattered apart and rushed to their own desks.

“You two will see me after class,” she groaned, taking her place behind her own desk. “What on earth do you think you are doing?!”

“Sorry Miss…” Detox apologised, opening up her book. There was an underline of annoyance.

“I’m not just going to accept that,” she shook her head. She darted her view to Alaska, who had tears forming beneath her eyes. “Miss Thunder?” she snapped her head up. “What do you need to say about this?”

“I-I…” she mumbled. Trixie looked over with concern. “...I was just being a...sinner...miss…”

It was like she had just tumbled backwards and fell back into the hole of unconfidence and unassertiveness all over again. Trixie lightly exhaled at that.

“I’m not up to accepting that, however, time is ticking away and currently, we have other priorities,” she stated, slamming open her thick textbook. “Turn to page 178. Miss Monsoon, you can start reading.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaska's day seems to get worse, but a little help from Sharon made her feel better.

“Miss Mattel?” the school bell had just rang and Trixie was the last one out. She had just clipped in her book back into the binder and took her first step, then the teacher called her name. “Can you come here please?”

She gulped and nodded. Shoving her belongings into her small bag, she made her way over. She couldn’t help but to look down and avoid her gaze.

“Yes Miss?” she asked, pulling the binder closer to her chest. 

“What exactly did happen?” she questioned. Trixie looked up with slight confusion. 

“U-Um...well…” she pondered a little. “Detox and Roxxxy began to tease Alaska I guess…” she muttered. “And well, Alaska started…” she tried to cover the smile of admiration. “...to fight back…” she tried to make it as neutral as possible. “And I guess they just started to...fight…”

There was a moment of silence before Miss Betty hummed and nodded.

“And you did nothing?” she asked. Trixie looked towards her and blinked.

“Yes Miss…” her voice was quiet. Miss Betty groaned and shook her head.

“You know Miss Mattel…” she began. “I don’t think people realise that bystanders can sometimes make the difference.”

“Sorry Miss…” she exhaled.

“You should be,” Trixie was shocked. She looked up to see Miss Betty chuckle. “Most kids react like that when I say it. But it’s true, isn’t it? Maybe you could have stopped the fight. Maybe you could have stopped all of this. Who knows?”

“Now that you mention it...I guess I could have,” the teacher snickered.

“You’ve handled this a lot better than other students,” she noted with a grin. “Now go off to period 2.”

“Thank you,” she excused herself out.

“Also,” Trixie twirled around to see Miss Betty already preoccupied with something else. “If you see Detox or Alaska, tell them that they have detention with me. For two weeks, mostly because they didn’t stay behind.”

“Okay miss,” she smiled, exiting the classroom. 

The rest of her day was dedicated towards searching for Alaska and Detox. Truth be told, even if she was to find Detox, she probably would have said nothing anyway. She was still taken back by how violent the situation became. And it wasn’t like she had confidence to talk to her in the first place.

Instead, she tried to find Alaska, though she couldn’t exactly find her either. She caught a glimpse of her around 4th period, where they were having their “special classes”.

Her and Alaska were sewing a dress together. They proceeded to create separate garments but then join them together to create a cohesive outfit. Well. That was the plan, anyway. 

Trixie parted her lips to give her the information, but Alaska suddenly gasped.

 _“Fuck…”_ Alaska sucked on her index finger. Trixie looked behind her to see the girl wave her hand in pain.

“Are you okay?” she asked, adjusting the needle of her machine.

“Yeah...I’m not the best at sewing…” she muttered, straightening out her fabric.

“I can’t blame you. You haven’t done this class yet,” she took her scissors and cut out through the smooth silk.

“T-This day has just…” Alaska exhaled. She began to mess with the handle impatiently, grumbling when the string got caught. She gnawed on her bottom lip in annoyance.

“I’ll help…” Trixie pushed herself off of her chair and bent over her shoulder. She swiftly swung it around the hook. “It’s because you forgot to wind the thread through the spool.”

“I don’t know what that means…” she mumbled, receiving a chuckle from the blonde. 

“It’s okay. I’ll teach you,” she smiled, eyeing the foot pedal. “Only press gently, or it’ll go too quickly.”

“Uh…” she placed her foot on top and let it slowly accelerate.

“B-But you need to pay attention to where you’re--”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Alaska kicked her foot off to realise that her fabric was oddly sewn together. Exhaling heavily, she pushed aside the piece and groaned. “I’ll never be able to finish this! I’m just gonna fail this class! And you know what that means?”

“A Level 1?” she replied with a sorrowful nod. “I promise I’ll try my best to not let you fail. Okay?”

Alaska nodded again, but Trixie could tell that she wasn’t very confident. Whatsoever. She actually looked like she wasn’t exactly trusting her words.

“Is everything okay?” Sharon peered over at their dock and stared down at the ruined fabric. She pressed her lips together and placed a hand onto her shoulder. “It’s okay ‘Lasky. Trust me. I know you can do it.”

She looked up with eyes tinted with hope. 

“Really?” she asked, her voice raspy. Sharon nodded. 

“Of course! Plus, Trixie’s super talented! So she’ll help you out. Right?” Trixie nodded. “Great! Don’t look so down, okay?”

She rubbed her arm before taking a seat at her own desk. Alaska smiled to herself and faced her sewing machine, where she cut away the previous string and retried. Trixie smiled to herself and returned to her own work. 

Maybe love can really motivate you to do better. To try and achieve more. It’s honestly quite moving, and Trixie felt a courage burning within her chest which wanted her to do more. She returned to her work and found her mind glued onto the thought of Katya as she made her garment.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raja's sick, which means Manila is in charge for their meeting. She tends to be pretty joyful, but she seemed different this time around.

“Where’s Raja?” Pearl whispered over to Trixie. She replied with a shrug as they grabbed their seats. As everyone took their own chairs, there was still one missing. The one next to Manila.

“Okay, let’s begin this session,” she said with a bright tone. She smiled widely and looked around the room. “Anyone?” she sighed. “You’re not very helpful. Are you guys?”

“Sorry…” they all groaned in unison while they stared down at their blank pages.

“Is it because I’m not as scary as Raja? Because if that's the case, I’m not scared to fucking turn on you all,” she crinkled her eyebrows together. Trixie gulped and observed the rest of the committee. Their expressions ranged from nerves to actual fear. “Ha, just joking. I’m not that cutthroat.”

“Where is Raja, anyway?” Pearl asked, twirling a pen through her index and middle fingers.

“She’s really sick today,” Manila replied in a quiet voice. “B-But she’ll be okay. She was sent to sick bay during period 2 and I skipped lunch to look after so--” she stopped when she found herself entering some loving trance. She shook her head and cleared her throat. “...she’s fine.”

The rest of the meeting went off in somewhat of a silence. It was a painful hour. Only a few members spoke up at first, resulting in somewhat of a dense atmosphere, but after a while, Manila just sort of stopped...caring. So the rest of the members just spoke between themselves while she just stared out in silence.

By the end of the period, the rest of the committee happily walked out, having much louder conversations by then. They all waved towards the still stunned Manila, who soon blinked and snapped back into reality.

Trixie trailed behind Pearl as the last two out of the room, but she was stopped by a simple call of her name

_“Uhh Trixie?”_

Manila reached out towards her. Pearl gave her a look of confusion, but Trixie was quick to gesture reassurance.

“You go without me. I’ll be quick, I swear,” she smiled. Pearl chuckled.

“What’s with you and having chats with the Heathers, Trix?” she patted the top of her head and escaped the room. 

Before flipping herself around, she took deep breaths and try to lower her quickening heartbeat. 

“Yes?” she asked, trying to make her tone clear. 

“I need to chat to you...about something…” she mumbled. Trixie took her previous seat to face Manila.

“What is it?” she clasped her hands on top of the desk. 

“What did Raja talk to you about? You know? A few days ago?” Manila asked, a tad worried. Trixie was somewhat suspicious.

“Umm…” she had two choices. Either to tell the truth and expose Raja, which might drive a wedge between Trixie’s ship and make the school captain (a.k.a the strongest student at this school) hate her guts; or tell a white lie, just in case Manila is actually straight. Well there was technically a third choice--which was to avoid the giant elephant in the room and just say the smallest part of the actual conversation. “...she told me to stop sleeping through the meeting.”

She chose option three. After seeing Manila’s expression, she wasn’t exactly sure if she had made the right decision.

“I don’t think so,” she simply stated, leaning forward. “I doubt Raja would pull you aside just to say that,” she tilted her head to the side. “I know her well...a-anyways,” she shook her head. “What did you really talk about?”

Trixie gulped. _Now what would she do?_ There were only 2 options left. She looked towards her again.

Manila’s eyes were wide and circular. Her lips were slightly parted. It was like she was desperate for information, and it sent a rush of guilt through Trixie’s body.

“She was talking to me…” she paused to filter down both choices. “...you…”

“W-What?” she raised an eyebrow. There was a faint smile by her lips, like a mixture between a smirk, because she was intrigued, and a beam, because she was partially happy. “Tell me exactly what happened.”

“I would rather not…” she muttered. “...I mean Raja’s in this too and I feel like I’m screwing her over...if I do…”

Manila sighed.

“We’re basically the same person,” she shrugged. “If it involves me, don’t I have the right to know?”

Trixie pondered about it a little before biting down on her lip. Maybe this was a leap of faith, but she didn’t know at that time. Either way, she was already by the ledge, and there was no turning back now.

“Well she began by saying…” she started. “...that you called me… _“cute”_...?” Manila just nodded off. “She didn’t exactly seem too happy about that…”

“Why?” Trixie was slightly confused. _Was she this oblivious?_

 _Or_ was Trixie just insane? Was she just dramatising everything within her mind? Maybe it was the fact that she somewhat shipped them, so every little interaction was Reblog worthy on Tumblr. 

“Because she basically likes you,” ok. Trixie wasn’t exactly sure. Maybe it was her imagination running wild, but she really wanted this relationship to work. It was obvious that Raja felt something, anything, for Manila. 

Manila gasped. There were a few moments of silence, and Trixie couldn’t tell if she was shocked, happy or upset.

“R-Really…?” she muttered. Trixie nodded reluctantly. Manila sat still for another few moments. Trixie could tell that she had mixed feelings. "Can I be honest with you...?" before Trixie could reply, she winced. "N-Never mind...I shouldn't just spill everything and--"

"Just do whatever makes you feel better. But trust me, it does make you feel better if you just say it," she provided her line with a reassuring smile. Manila gave a large sigh.

"I don't know if I'm okay with Raja being..." she tried to drive the sentence away from the word. "...you know..."

"...like me...?" Trixie mumbled.

"I don't want to say it like that..." she fumbled with her thumbs. "...but then again, I love Raja..." she had a small grin. "...today I think I've realised something..."

"What is it?" after Manila eyed her, she knew exactly what she was going to say.

"...I like her, Trixie. A little too much," she looked like she wanted to take it back straight away.

"I understand. I won't tell anyone. I promise," she said in a confident tone. 

"But..." she sighed. "I'm not supposed to."

"I'm not supposed to either," she snickered. "Look, what I've realised through my torturous few months, is that being a _sinner_...being who you are, is pretty underrated. If you're okay with being yourself, then maybe, it's okay. You know?"

"I guess..." she murmured. "But what about my parents?"

"Graduation is coming up. By then, we'll be adults. We can do whatever we want by then," she began to rise off of her seat. "I just want you to think about it, before you make any rash decisions, okay?"

She gave a wave just as she swiftly swung around the door and shut it. All she could do is feel her chest feel heavy. Not only because she was now sprinting, but because she had just left Manila, who was probably contemplating her life in her mind. She could imagine how blank her face would look, and how her posture would swoop down to lean forward onto her desk. 

_What had she done?_


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back...?
> 
> Also featuring more Alaska angst, but it's pieced back together now:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally back...?
> 
> ...for a bit...

Trixie was running a little late for her usual night schedule. She was lagging behind, mostly because she was distracted by Rajila (aka her newly dubbed ship). 

She walked into her room at least 30 minutes later than usual. It was 10:30, so she wasn’t shocked to see her room completely black. 

_‘Alaska is probably sleeping’_ is what she originally thought. She tiptoed towards her own bed, first creaking the door close. She made her movements as quiet as possible. 

She first placed her foot onto her bed to drop her body onto the mattress, but she stopped herself when she heard Alaska sobbing into her sheets. 

“A-Alaska?” it was the second night that she had been like this. Yesterday was the only day she had gone cry-free. 

“Trixie…” she sat up and rubbed her eyes. “Sorry…I’m a _loud sleeper_ …”

She chuckled. Trixie creased her brows together and frowned. She took a seat next to her.

“Alaska...disregard what was said earlier…” she muttered, placing a hand down onto her lap.

“I’m not going to until the school disregards what _I_ said earlier…” she muttered. Before Trixie could ask, she jumped towards her with open arms. She proceeded to pat her on the back in a calming tempo while she felt the pressure on the nape of her neck tense. 

“What do you mean by that?” She asked in a soothing tone. Exhaling, Alaska cuddled up to her blonde locks. 

“You know how we have a church in our school...that we go to on Sundays…?” She began. Trixie nodded. “Well, we have a confession box there...and well…one day I just got overwhelmed with…” she shook her head. “...Sharon…” Trixie proceeded to listen. “...s-she just overtook my head…by then, I just had to get it all out so…” she started to weep. “...I said it...and the school ended up finding out…”

“Oh Alaska…” she stroked her back. 

“It just got too much! I don't want to be like this! I just want to be normal!” She cried, rubbing her cheek against Trixie’s flamboyant hair. 

“I know you do…” she pulled her in closely. “I want to be too...and I bet all these girls do too…”

“Not Sharon,” she rebutted. “She doesn't take shit from anybody,” she wiped away her tears and let a smile be present. “...that's why I love her so much…”

Trixie felt accomplishment and awe within her chest. Patting her one last time on the shoulder, she rose to enter her own bed. 

“Do you feel better?” She asked as she rested her head against the pillow. 

“Yeah,” Alaska hummed. “No more crying at night for me.”

“Good because I seriously need some sleep.”

They ended the night with laughter until they both drifted off to sleep. Trixie, at first, found herself feeling comfortable. She found her toes curling up as she loosened her spine and fully let her body collapse onto the mattress. She began to slowly count within her head so her heartbeat could sync.

 _1…_  
And she felt her body warm up.

 _2…_  
And she heard a quiet snore from Alaska.

 _3…_  
And she smelt a serene sensation of a sweet and rich texture mix together. 

_4…_  
She felt a soft breath of air fluttering by her lips, which parted from the delicate touch.

 _5…_  
Trixie let out a small moan from the amazing feeling. She creased open her eyes to see blonde locks tickling her nose. She was somewhat confused, mostly because she was already half asleep. 

_“Ru girl…”_

She could recognise that voice anywhere. Before she could scream in joy or even confess her love time and time again, she felt a soft pair of lips on top of hers, making her heart beat that much faster.

She parted to see the most beautiful face she had ever laid eyes on. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in close. She never wanted to let her go. 

“K-Katya…?” she whimpered, feeling tears of joy pool underneath her eyes. 

“I’m back…” she whispered, sending shivers of anticipation through her. 

“What are you doing here?” Katya silenced her with an index finger to her lips. 

“Keep your voice down Ru Girl,” she chuckled. “I’m not supposed to be here. I just couldn’t bare to be away from you.”

She placed another kiss by her lips. Trixie swore she could taste the stars, but Katya was quick to pull away.

“How are you? Are you okay? You’re not going insane, are you?” Trixie hurriedly threw questions at her, and Katya dismissed them with a snicker.

“Don’t I look okay to you?” she intertwined their fingers. Trixie shook her head.

“You look unbelievable right now,” she replied in awe. 

“You look even better. You’re the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on,” she kissed the top of her nose and received a giggle.

“B-But I’m being serious," she leant forward and rested her cheek against the end of her chin. “What is it like being in Level 3? Are you handling it well?”

Katya didn’t give her a verbal answer. Instead, she parted from Trixie's body and lifted her own fallen, blonde locks. By the right side of her neck were multiple scars. Some had either imprinted a dark glow onto her skin, like a birthmark, and others still looked new, from the way they glowed a bright red.

“Stun guns,” she told. Trixie gasped.

“What? Katya, if they’re doing this, we have to leave. Right now,” she grabbed her hand and tried to rise, but the Russian placed a hand onto her shoulder. 

“You know that security here is incredibly...tough…” she exhaled. “From the moment you stepped in, the gates close behind you and...well…” she glanced away. “It’s like prison from then on.”

“This isn't healthy. I can’t see you getting hurt anymore Katya. I just can’t,” she sniffed. Katya placed a hand onto her shoulder and leant in for another peck on the lips.

“I can bare it. The thought of you keeps me going,” she traced her fingers to the back of her neck and leant in for more kisses, which were longer and longer each time.

“That’s cliche,” Trixie replied with a snort. She pushed herself back until Katya was steadied on top of her.

“I know you love it,” she said in her thick Russian accent. 

Trixie could vividly see fireworks bursting within her mind. She could feel her body ache with love wherever Katya touched her. She felt her chest go numb from the blazing warmth. 

Katya made her feel complete. She was whole again. Just being able to hear her soft moans were enough to make her crumble and melt. 

_“Oхуеть,”_

Trixie felt Katya push herself off. Trixie’s eyes flutter open again to see the girl on top of her panicking.

“What is it?” she asked, slowly sitting up.

“W-Who’s that…?” she pointed over to the bed next to them. Underneath the covers, a figure began to shift.

“Alaska…” she whispered over. Katya raised an eyebrow. “She’s my new roommate,” Katya parted her lips to talk but Trixie cut her off. “Very long story.”

“You can explain it to me, Ru Girl,” Trixie opened up the blankets and Katya slipped into the spot next to her. 

For the rest of the night, Trixie was cuddled up to her chest. She explained all the things that had happened during Katya’s absence, while the Russian stroked her arm and looked towards her lovingly.

She’s told her all about Alaska's situation. Katya was quite shocked, but she seemed incredibly interested. Trixie told with such enthusiasm, that even Katya could feel the thrill rushing through her veins.

She was told about Pearl’s loneliness and misery from missing Violet. Katya said that Violet missed her too, especially lying next to her, and if Violet could just rest a little more, she could get all those negative feelings washed away. After that, they could just be together again, and live life to the fullest. Together.

Trixie started to talk about Adore, and her situation with Pearl and Bianca. Katya said to let the two makeup and talk it out. Trixie replied with a kiss on the cheek for the great idea, gushing about how amazing she was at fixing situations.

She even talked about Manila and Raja. She promised to not tell anyone, but to Trixie, Katya wasn’t just anyone. She was The One. So she just ended up spilling everything, feeling a lot more detoxed after that. Katya patiently listened to every detail carefully. She ended with a satisfied smile, giving her applause at her amazing story telling skills.

...so basically they ended up talking for the rest of the night. They shared experiences, laughter, gentle touches and sweet kisses. 

By the time the sun was slowly rising, Katya slipped out of bed. They shared one last tender kiss, but it wasn’t the same. Trixie, of course, knew that she was coming back soon, but it wasn’t soon enough. She knew that the rest of the days were going to painful, even more painful now that she had a taste of Katya…

\--but then again she knew that she would work harder now, so she could be even more satisfied with seeing her.

Love did definitely make you want to achieve more and be more. When Katya gave one last smile before her departure, Trixie knew. She definitely knew, that her life was absolutely amazing, now that Katya had entered the picture. Not only did she become happier, but she became a better person. A better Trixie. And no one else could have done anything like that.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Courtney try and force Pearl and Adore to makeup. Whether it goes smoothly is out of their control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is long overdue for an update sorry!!!
> 
> I've been busy lately so my updates might not be as frequent :(

“I would love to do it but…” Courtney began, her head tilted to the side slightly. “I don’t know if it’ll work...Adore will probably get nervous and Pearl will probably snap.”

“But they need to talk it out,” Trixie reasoned, gripping her binder tightly to her chest.

_That is what Katya said after all..._

“I agree with that but…” she sighed heavily. “...what’s your plan?”

Trixie smiled widely.

“Make them meet up at a certain spot. I’ll get Pearl. You get Adore,” they exchanged nods.

“What about near A block? Then we can peer down from the upper corridor.”

And it was as easy as that. Both of them fetched their assigned people right after sport. They were quick to rush off into A block, where they poked their heads over the windowsill and watched. Trixie felt a mix of nerves and excitement. Courtney, on the other hand, was praying to God that Adore wouldn't get killed out there.

The first to appear was Adore. She sat by a bench and clasped her hands onto her lap. She kicked her legs lazily, her eyes observing the view around her. She pressed her lips together and tapped her fingers impatiently.

 _“Adore?”_ Pearl made her way towards her, her hand extended out. “What are you doing here?”

“Meeting Courtney, why?” her voice trembled slightly from fear. 

“I’m meeting Trixie here too…” she mumbled, somewhat suspiciously. 

“W-We can wait together...if you want…” Adore said shyly, tapping the vacant spot next to her. Pearl looked away and shook her head.

“No thanks,” she said coldly, crossing her arms.

There were a few moments of silence, mostly filled with harshness due to Pearl. Adore forced herself to swallow. 

“Why do you hate me so much?” she muttered. Pearl chuckled sarcastically.

“Are you serious?” she grumbled. “Why do you think?” Adore’s voice hitched. “You’re an idiot.”

“S-Stop being so mean…” she mumbled, hoping that courage would kick in sometime soon. 

“Why should I?” she rolled her eyes. 

“Because I’m fucking human too!” she snapped, stomping her foot. She rose up and grabbed her by the arm harshly. “You make mistakes too! Stop making excuses!”

“So ruining my girlfriend’s sanity is just a little _“mistake”_?” she yelled back, yanking her arm back.

“What do you expect when you’re raised by homophobes?!” she screamed, frustration staining her face red. “You can’t tell me that you weren’t homophobic at one point.”

Pearl halted. She glanced away. She began with stutters, but found herself trailing off. Placing a hand onto her shoulder, her expression shuddered into a frown.

“Maybe I was...b-but I quickly learnt from it…” she tried to reason, her voice much weaker this time.

“I did too...I realised after I…” she turned a bright red. “...sort of fell for someone...if that makes sense…”

“Yeah…” Pearl gave out to a small smile. “...me too…” they awkwardly shifted themselves closer. Pearl was surprisingly the first to raise her arms to wrap them around her. She pulled her in closely but a little stiffly. “...sorry…”

“I’m sorry too…” Adore brought her arms up, her hands roaming to try and find a comfortable spot. Pearl lightly chuckled at that, resting her chin onto her shoulder.

“Is it Miss Bianca…?” Adore flushed and stiffened her body.

“What…?” her voice quivered.

“Who you “fell for”. Is it Miss Bianca?” Adore simply didn’t answer. Pearl giggled, sort of like a little school girl, as she patted the younger girl on the back and widened her smile. “That’s cute.”

“S-Shut up…” she parted from the hug. Linking her left hand to her arm, she glanced down and pouted. “...it’s dumb...I know…”

“Every crush seems dumb,” she reassured, rubbing her shoulder. “Trust me.”

“What was it like…? The first time you realised that you…” she pulled aside a strand of her hair. “...you know...realised…”

“Well…mixed emotions, you know,” she explained. “I was obviously happy. Realisation always feels great but...homophobia. I came here to try and _”get better”_ and then-- _boom_ \--I meet the most beautiful girl on the first day. I was a little upset, but the more I talked to her, I couldn’t help but to love her even more. I guess I just forgot after that.”

“You make it sound so easy…” she muttered, exhaling. 

“Well I was in love with a lesbian so…” she laughed. Adore tucked her chin closer to her chest. “...sorry…”

“Argh,” she shook her head and sniffed. “It’s fine. I just sort of wish that things would just turn out...for me…? That sounds cliche, huh?”

“Honestly...a little…” they both laughed. “Maybe on the last day, you should confess your love. You have no consequences then, right?”

“It sounds logical enough but...I’m a fucking coward. I could never do that. Thanks for the idea though,” there was a moment of warm silence. Like those few seconds that seem just perfect and all you want to do is breathe it in. Maybe store it because you know something shitty is going to happen right after. 

“Uhh it looks like Trixie and Courtney aren’t coming…”

 _“Shit.”_ both girls ducked underneath the window, hugging their knees to their chests as they froze.

“You wanna head off to dinner? I’m a little hopeful at the meal today.”

Courtney volunteered herself to look up. She observed the two girls walking away, chattering and chuckling. She gave sigh of relief.

“Are they gone?” Trixie asked, receiving a nod. They both slumped down and exhaled together, loosening their backs as they hunched over. 

“I’m so glad it worked out,” Courtney smiled. 

“Yeah…” she crinkled her eyes closed and pressed her back against the wall. 

By that time, the setting sun’s rays were seeping through the windows, casting a red-orange mist into the room. Trixie could only interpret it was a confession scene from one of those cliche Asian rom-coms. 

“Do you wanna head off to dinner?”

“Yeah.”

They exchanged smiles before dashing off to see the newly rekindled friendship.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Pearl and Trixie decide to continue their sewing project, with the thought of Katya and Violet on their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do another update because because 1, it's a little short, and 2, it's a little bit of a filler. Hope you enjoy anyway :)

“Hey! You got so much better!” Trixie patted her on the back as she leant forward. The other girl had her tongue poked out as she concentrated on her sewing. 

“You think so?” she smiled. Stepping her foot off of the pedal, she pulled aside the fabric and cut the thread.

“Yeah,” she grinned. “Just give that part to me. I’ll sew them together right now. And then...well I guess we’re done.”

Alaska brightened. She excitedly clapped her hands together and sank back onto her chair with relief.

Trixie pulled out her seat and placed it down underneath her machine. Lowering the needle, she lightly touched the fabric before pressing down on the pedal.

“It’s looking good,” Pearl noted, folding her elbows across the separated booth’s half wall. 

“Thanks,” she kept her eyes on her project.

“You gonna give that to Katya?” she teased a little quieter. 

“Well, it _is_ in her proportions…” she blushed a little redder. “...maybe...it’ll be a present when she comes back.”

“That’s cute,” she eyed her own dress. “Well I just finished mine for Vi. The whole present idea seems pretty nice,” Trixie chuckled a little. “They better come back on time.”

“What do you mean?” Trixie pulled away the dress and cut away the excess string. She turned it around and continued. 

“Sometimes...it’s extended…” she continued. Trixie frowned. “...only if they move up a Level. There’s no way they’re moving up.”

“I guess so…” she held the fabric closer to her chest. 

“Imagine that though. Would we, like, swoop down and rescue them? Ha, that’s cliche,” Trixie felt a small smile by her lips from the creativity.

“Maybe we have to get rope and swing it over the fence,” she laughed. “I have no physical skill though. I don’t even know if it would work.”

“I guess so...plus Miss Edwards would probably catch us,”

_“Catch you doing what?”_

They both froze. Pearl bolted down to her seat and straightened her back. Trixie let go of the cloth and looked up at her. Her expression looked like a forced politeness.

“N-Nothing miss…” she lied, returning to her sewing. The teacher narrowed her eyes before strolling off.

The two girls exhaled.

“What would you do if they began to chase you though?” Pearl whispered over, poking her head to the side. 

“Beat them with a stick,” Trixie joked, Pearl laughing.

“It seems like it would work,” she snickered. “What if...like...Manila and Raja catch you? After being elected as captain and vice, they got moved to the end of the school. If they’re awake, they’ll easily catch you.”

“This school is way too hard to break out of,” she tittered. 

“Lucky we’re not then...or are we?” Pearl cackled. Trixie couldn’t help but to feel a faint rush down her spine, though she just laughed it off.

“Foreshadowing?” she playfully jabbed. 

“If we were to, just know that I might leave you behind. Survival of the fittest,” she beamed. Trixie faked a gasp and slapped her lightly from the other side of the booth.

“You’re a bitch,”

“You’re a cunt,”

“I’m surprised that I haven’t stabbed you yet,”

“I’m surprised that I haven’t ripped your head off,”

“Still love ya though,”

“Love ya too.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's supposed to be the perfect day. Violet and Katya are coming back--but little did they know, that their day was going to be the absolute worst

“Trix,” Pearl halted. The knife’s blade was hovering above door’s surface. Her open palm was floating just above the handle.

“Yeah?” she shifted herself around to see Pearl look a little nervous, but joyful nonetheless.

“I’m really excited...but sort of scared...but happy and I…” she paused and smiled widely. “...I think you should do this one.”

She handed over the knife towards Trixie, who gulped and grinned. She stiffly moved over and grabbed the blade. She placed the tip by the edge, her hand pressing against the cold metal.

She dragged it down, creating a short, jagged line across the white wood. She placed it beside her when done.

_The seventh line_

It was finally complete. The set. She ran her fingers along the seven indents. It looked so simple, but it gave her a feeling of utter happiness.

“I can’t believe it...it’s finally here…” she muttered, trying to contain her growing smile. 

“Hard week, huh?” Pearl brought her knee to her chest, the other folding underneath. She hugged her leg closely and looked towards Trixie who was clasping her hands together.

“Heck yeah,” they both laughed. “But I’m glad it’s over.”

“Agreed,” 

“Do you know when they’re coming back?”

“Probably by dinner.”

And so Trixie waited, anticipation building within her chest. She bit down on her lip the whole day, enough to make her bottom lip swell. She quickly searched around through the hall at dinner. Pearl and her had their hands together, squeezing tightly to express their excitement.

“Where are they?” Trixie whined, refusing to finish her meal.

“I don’t know!” Pearl sighed, on the verge of giving in. “I don’t know if they’re coming…”

“They better! They’re supposed to!” she crossed her arms. 

“But it’s St. Charles. They’re full of bullshit,” Pearl sipped her glass.

“If they’re not here by lunch, I’m confronting a teacher,” the other blonde nearly spat out her water.

“Are you crazy?! We’ll be sent to get a Level!” she whispered over, her words still spiked.

“It’s unfair! I’m on the verge of snapping,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes. 

“Who are you going to talk to?” she placed her elbow onto the table. “There’s no way anyone would ever take your bullshit.”

“Miss. Thor,” she remembered Sharon saying that name a while ago. As a previous member of their course, it was basically a guarantee that she would know the answer.

“--well except her. She takes everyone’s bullshit. I mean, she talks to Miss. Betty after all,” Pearl wavered her glass.

“Then I guess I’m going after dinner then,” she nodded to herself. 

“I’m not going,” she groaned.

“Why not?” Trixie cocked her head up.

“Because that’s dumb. I don’t want to get into trouble.”

Pearl was lying. After dinner, she was dragged to the English staffroom to meet Miss Thor. She crossed her arms and impatiently waited. Trixie gulped and knocked on the door, receiving a small _“come in”_ as she did.

Pushing it open, she was greeted with a teacher by her desk. Lowering her glasses, she spun herself around and grinned widely. She had one large mane, her brunette locks basically defying the laws of gravity. It was spontaneous, to say the least. Trixie was quite taken back. It was like she radiated enthusiasm. 

“How may I help you girls?” she asked, clasping her hands onto her lap.

“I heard that you once did our course…” she began, gesturing over to her pin. The teacher narrowed her eyes slightly but stretched her smile wider, as if she was fighting back the urge to let it wash away. “And you were put onto a Level--I don’t know if that’s true! It may be a rumour...but--”

“No. It is true,” she exhaled, glancing down. “...I’ve made mistakes in my lifetime…”

“W-Well I was wondering what Level you did...and also if the time period can ever be...extended…” she muttered. She lowered her gaze when the teacher looked somewhat shocked.

“I’m sorry Miss Mattel but I can’t exactly--” 

“--but my friend is there!” she cut off. Before the confused teacher could continue or ask, she started up again. “...and I want her to graduate...straight…?”

The teacher immediately brightened. She clapped her hands together in positive realisation.

“Oh right! Well. I was sadly sent to a Level 3. I made stupid, stupid mistakes,” she shook her head. “I mean, ask Miss. Betty,” she chuckled. When she saw Pearl awkwardly standing and Trixie a little red, she cleared her throat and tossed the topic aside. “Anyway...yes...I was in Level 3 at one point...I haven’t ever seen a student get extended however. I haven’t caught up with the track records for your course. It may be because they’ve been moved up a Level,” both girls gasped. Pearl tightened her hand around the fabric of her skirt and Trixie brought her hands to her lips. “That’s a shame. Graduation is coming up soon and I wouldn’t want them to miss it or--”

Trixie didn’t even realise what her body was doing. Before she knew it, she had kicked open the door and ran. She heard Pearl’s voice echoing her name, but it was all muffled. It was like the world around her was closing in on her, making her feel claustrophobic. 

“Trix! Trixie!” Pearl had placed both her hands onto her shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“If Katya and Violet are getting sent to Level 4, I swear to god,” she began to pant. Pearl tried to soothe her by stroking up and down her arm.

“It’s going to be okay!” she hugged her tightly. Trixie pulled apart.

“It’s not Pearl. I really would love to believe you right now but...it’s not going to happen,” Pearl agreed, though she wouldn't want to admit that. “You know that joking plan we made in special classes…?” Pearl rose her chin, like she predicted her next few words, though she didn't want them to be be true. “Maybe we could…”

“That’s stupid! Trixie! This is the dumbest thing I have ever heard! Do you honestly think we can...?” she lowered her voice. “Escape? By using a fucking stick or something?!”

“We’ll make a plan...I know we can do it…”

“No we can’t Trixie. We’re a couple of dumb lesbos in a homophobic hellhole. What can we actually do?”

“Sin some more,” Trixie’s smile was confident enough to make Pearl think for a moment. She exhaled.

“I have no choice do I?”

“Nope.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie goes ahead with the plan, and Pearl just trails after her, wandering why she's even following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update today!!!~
> 
> :)

“So…” Pearl glanced down at the desk. 

Her and Trixie were in one of the science labs. In front of her were a couple of poppies pulled up from their school garden, around where Adore and her had made up; a kettle of warm water previously used on last period’s practical; a tripod; a small bowl, previously used to grind up materials for experiments; and a Bunsen burner. 

“This will work. Trust me,” Trixie ran her fingers along a forgotten bag by her usual desk before rushing over to the confused girl. She knew the owner of that bag, and it was like she needed to brush over it for her final farewell. 

It was like a goodbye to all the bullshit that went on between her and Carmen on the first day. And Jinkx’s bullying. And Alaska and Detox’s fight. And Miss Betty’s thankful coldness.

Trixie began to plug in the tube connected to the Bunsen burner to the gas tap. 

“Can you fetch me some matches?” Trixie ordered Pearl, who rushed over to the teacher’s desk to open up the cabinets.

“What is this for again?” she called over, scavenging through the paper stacks and taken away cell phones.

“We’re extracting opium from poppies,” she answered, propping up the bowl onto the tripod. 

“...and that means…?” Pearl dashed over to her with her asked task in hand.

“We can use this to knock out Miss Edwards,” Pearl gasped and nodded. Trixie flicked the match on the side of the box, creating a small but beautiful flame. Turning on the tap, she place the ignite right on top of the hole, letting the Bunsen burner soak up all the heat to produce a much larger fire. 

_“What are you two doing in here?!”_

They both froze at the line. They exchanged a look of worry and they went back and forth with looks of discouragement. They both settled on Pearl turning around first to see who it is. She reluctantly counted in her head slowly, trying to work up the courage to turn herself around.

The girl slowly shifted her view towards the person by the door, and was quick to let out a sigh of relief.

“Jinkx?” Pearl asked, like it was a false alarm. Trixie eyed her and clutched herself to calm her nerves.

“Jesus Christ you scared me,” Trixie exhaled, her back hunching over the desk.

“What are you two doing in here? You should be in your rooms,” she said, approaching them.

“So should you,” Pearl answered back, smirking.

“I’m just here to get my bag,” she swiftly grabbed it on the way towards them. “What are you doing?”

They looked towards each other with slight worry.

“And experiment…” Trixie began, a hint of discomfort in her tone. Jinkx glanced down at their equipment.

“First of all, you should always wear goggles, just in case. You never know, the water can splash onto you,” she ran over to the case containing goggles by the end of the classroom and threw it over to them. “Second of all, why are you using poppies? They can knock people out, you know?”

“That’s what we’re hoping for…” Pearl ended her sentence with a titter. Jinkx nearly gasped, but contained it well.

“Who are you going to knock out?” she asked, popping her own goggles on. 

“Miss. Edwards…” Trixie admitted. The redhead widened her eyes ever so slightly, but digested it quite quickly. She nodded as a reply.

“Are you planning to escape or something?” she questioned. The other two girls were quite taken back. Pearl, underneath the desk, held onto the end of Trixie's shirt, like she was begging to lie next round or as a plead to not go ahead with the plan. 

“Yeah but...how did you know?” she began to crush up the poppies, sprinkling them into the bowl. Pearl stiffened her body, somewhat shocked at her utter truth.

“Everyone tried to attempt it. No one really succeeds…” she sighed. “I hope you two do but...it’s a really hard task. It honestly needs to be 100% safe. Absolutely no mistakes. But then again, this idea was quite creative. I think you have what it takes.”

“I hope so…” Trixie brushed aside the excess onto the ground. “...but I don’t know how to give this to her…”

“Well…” Jinkx tapped her chin. At an instant, an idea hit her head, making her gasp in excitement. “She tends to like chamomile tea at night. Maybe you can slip it in and hand it to her. Or maybe, I can do it for you! I’ve done this task before. Plenty of times. It wouldn’t look suspicious if I did it, right?”

They all nodded in unison. After completing their task, Trixie put the liquid into a small glass she had snatched from hospitality. She stored it in Jinkx’s bag and they headed off to their own block in the forest.

They had to admit. The woods looked much scarier at night. You could barely see what’s in front and by the time you saw a tree, it was too late. It was a harsh surface to the face. They tiptoed into the building, trying to make limited noise as they eyed the door. Trixie was at the front of line, followed by Pearl who was grabbing onto her nervously and, Jinkx hidden behind the two. 

By their left was the staircase leading them to their rooms. In front of them was a corridor made up of different rooms, mostly used for their special classes. Down at the end, however, was Miss Edwards' room. 

“This is the plan,” Trixie started, her voice as quiet as she could make it. “Pearl and I will go upstairs and get what we need. Bags included. Jinkx, can you make the tea? Wait outside the kitchen after you make it though.”

They all nodded one more time before parting. Jinkx slipped into the second furthest room, which contained the kitchen. Trixie and Pearl both bolted up the stairs and slipped into their respective rooms. 

Before doing so, Pearl smiled towards Trixie, like they were stepping into a whole new chapter in their lives. It was all coming to a close.

When Trixie kicked open the door, Sharon and Alaska were inside. Sharon had her hand placed on top of Alaska’s as they happily chatted away. She seemed quite happily surprised to see Trixie, but the shock on her face made it disappear.

“Are you okay?” she asked as Trixie closed the door. She raced to her bed and pulled out a larger bag from underneath. It was a bag she wasn’t exactly planning to use, but it seemed like the perfect fit at that moment.

“Yeah,” she answered back hastily, pulling out a few dresses and stuffing them inside. After putting her things inside; like clothes, makeup and money, she tossed her bag aside and pulled off her blanket. She chucked it across the room and pulled up her sheets. Flattening it out, she folded it and shoved it into her bag.

“What are you doing?” Alaska began to push herself off of her bed.

“Leaving…” she mumbled, swinging the strap over her shoulder. Alaska gasped and widened her eyes.

“Y-You can’t...Trixie...are you serious…?” she mumbled, her hands covering her face. She began to approach her angrily, rushing past her own shock to be, instead, mad. 

“They’ve done something horrible to Katya,” Sharon tightened her hand into a fist as Trixie gritted her teeth. “And I can’t stand to be here anymore.”

“That’s crazy!” Alaska nearly exclaimed. She turned herself around to face Sharon. “Don’t you agree?!”

“I-I’ll help,” Sharon rose from the bed. 

“What? Are you insane?! You’re going to get yourselves killed!” she stomped her foot. Sharon stood up and placed her hands onto her arms. Rubbing up and down the fabric of her nightgown, she shook her head and smiled slightly.

“Katya’s getting killed. I can’t stay here Alaska…and tolerate it...” she smiled nonetheless. “But I’m so glad I met you. Honestly. From the first day of science class, you just radiated compassion. Honestly...thanks…”

Alaska ran towards her and hugged her tightly. She sniffed into her shoulder and rubbed her cheek against her shirt.

“You better fucking make it out alive. I’m seeing you after we graduate, okay?” she muttered through her falling tears.

“Got it,” she patted her on the head jokingly. 

Trixie approached the door and wrapped her hand around the knob, but halted to open it as Sharon and Alaska shared a tender kiss.

“Don’t get killed Noodles,” she mumbled, pouting.

“Of course ‘Lasky.”

She followed after Trixie as they escaped, leaving Alaska to whimper and weep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie has to face with parting with close friends, alongside the nerves coming with taking risks.

When Trixie opened the door, she was immediately met with Kim. She blinked in slight confusion. She had puffy red eyes, which were now glancing towards the floor. 

“Uh...what’s up…?” she asked, trying to squeeze past her.

“I heard what’s going on…” she whispered over. Trixie shuddered.

“W-What?” she tightened the grip on her bag.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you remember what I said to you on day 1?" Trixie nodded. " _"be observant"_. And I was being observant. You've always looked so empty after Katya left. I knew you were going to do something sooner or later. And I guess overhearing you and Alaska confirmed it..." she chuckled forcefully. "...you should stop screaming things like that you in your room..." they shared an awkward laugh. “...you do realise how dangerous this is going to be...right?” she mumbled. Trixie looked over to her, serious.

“I do...and Kim you need to know that--”

“It’s for Katya...I know…” she ended her sentence. “Of course I know. Once again, do you think I’m dumb?” she exhaled. “...sometimes you do stupid things for love…” she sniffed, and wiped away a falling tear. “...and I love you Trix…” she looked up to not let anymore droplets make their way down her face. “--not like that. Ew. My heart belongs to Naomi,” they both laughed. “But I’m serious. You need to know the consequences of leaving…”

“I’ve already gone through them a million times. Trust me,” she shook her head to try and wipe away her wide smile. 

“Argh, you’re such an idiot,” she leaned in for a hug. Trixie rested her head on top of hers, smiling down at the Asian girl who was now tugging the back of her shirt as she cried. 

“I love you so so so much Kim,” she brought her closer. “You honestly made maths enjoyable for me. You made school life enjoyable for me. I know...weird huh?” the other girl chuckled. “And I’m honestly so grateful to see you so damn happy. Don’t cry anymore. It doesn't suit you.”

They parted with one last smile. 

When Trixie proceeded down the hallway, she was met with Pearl. She had a bag cuffed to her shoulder as she hugged Adore one last time. The ombre haired girl was crying into her shoulder, holding onto her ever so tightly.

“But! But! We just became friends again!” she wailed. 

“We’ll still be friends Adore,” she stroked her back. 

_“Come here you idiot,”_ Trixie was surprised to feel Courtney’s embrace. She was so fixated on the other two that she barely noticed her coming.

“Court…” she muttered, her pink locks tickling her chin.

“I support whatever you’re doing but…” she looked up. “Know that you’re a complete idiot,” Trixie chuckled.

“I know,” she nodded sarcastically.

“And also,” she bent down and gave a tall, glittery pink high heel. “Use this if they ever come after you.”

“Uh...thanks…” she stored it into her bag. 

“I’m serious though...you better not fuck this up,” she smiled, pressing her lips onto her nose.

“I’ll be waiting for you on the other side,” she smiled.

“You better be. Or else you’ll never hear the end of it.”

Trixie shared a hug with Adore also, the younger girl crying into her chest. Trixie felt her chest wet with the overwhelming amount of droplets.

“Adore…” she rose her gaze. “Don’t miss us too much.”

“You’re a bitch.”

And as simple as that, they were off. Sharon was right behind them as they descended the stairs. Jinkx was already outside of the kitchen, holding a tray. On top was a fine china set with a floral design, and already poured in tea.

“Wait, I’m gonna go get something,” Pearl whispered over to Trixie, slipping into another one of the “special class” rooms. 

“What took you so long?” the redhead asked, tapping her index finger impatiently on the bottom of the tray.

“Well it’s the last time I’m seeing these girls. It was just a bit of a catch up,” she said, fanning her eyes to try and not let any tears fall. 

“I’m so sorry this has to happen…” she mumbled, before resting the weight of the tray onto her left hand to knock on the door. She looked towards her with a hint of regret, mostly sadness. 

_“Come in!”_

Jinkx nodded towards them before creaking open the door ever so slightly to let herself in. Closing it, she left Trixie and Sharon in a patient silence. Anticipation was building up within their chests.

It was like a waiting room. Except instead, it was their own lives on the line. 

It was a solid 5 minutes before Jinkx escaped the room quietly. Seeing her made Trixie's stomach drop. It was like her answer was lingering right in front of her, and all she wanted to do is clutch her stomach and beg for the truth. 

She finally did something. She nodded in enthusiasm and the three silently rejoiced. Trixie crinkled her eyes shut and rose a fist into the air. She felt all the pain travel though her arms and launch its energy through her knuckles. She tilted her head back and let out a small moan. 

They made their way down the hall to meet Pearl on the way. They exchanged a confident look and Pearl gasped excitedly.

“I decided to fetch these,” she said to Trixie, unzipping her bag to reveal the two dresses they created in sewing class. Trixie beamed.

“Oh my god! Thank you so much!” she gave a quick and airy hug before dashing out into the night.

That’s where Jinkx’s road ended. She hugged the two girls, and gave them a promising smile.

“I don’t how I’m ever going to get through science class with Detox and Roxxxy without you,” she laughed, her chin digging into her shoulder.

“I know you can do it.”

They gave each other a handshake, just like the first time they met, except this time, it was filled with joy and closure. 

She stepped into a cold night’s air and it instantly hit her. This was going to be one hell of a ride and doing it with Sharon Needles, made it all the more ironic.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Pearl finally arrive to see...well...horror

“It’s a hard walk, I know,” Sharon hugged herself. She glanced behind her to see Pearl and Trixie struggling to climb the steep hill. Pearl looked as if she was about to fall over. Trixie's legs were trembling, like her steps were getting harsher and harsher. By the far distance was a small brick-like structure. It was in the middle of nowhere. It gave off an aura of horror. If it could have been described by Trixie, she would call it a prison cell from hell.There was one door, which was made from rusty metal and consisted of a barred window. There was one window at the back, which was very slim, like a air vent. “This is it.”

“It’s weirdly...scary looking…” Trixie mumbled, wrapping herself with her arms, trying to warm herself and protect herself from the wind.

“I thought that too,” she chuckled. “You know...a lot of girls have attempted to try and run away, but in the night, you lose sense of direction. Well at least, I did. I accidentally made it to here and well, I got so scared that I just found my way back.” 

All three of them stared down at the locked handle. Realisation hit her at an instant and began to dig into her bag. Trixie bent down and unzipped it to pull out a case of bobby pins.

“Uh...they use this in movies but...I don’t know if this will--” Sharon snatched it from her fingers and fiddled with the lock. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly but loosened quite quickly. They were quite shocked to see it crumble into her palms.

“--and done,” she handed back the now bent pin. 

“How did you--?”

“Special skills,” she shrugged. “I’ll tell you all about them after graduation.”

“Well thank you. Thank you so much,” she hugged her and slowly opened the door. Pearl and her exchanged a quick embrace too, before the pale girl wandered off. She gave one last shot of a smile before her body disintegrated into the darkness. 

The door created a loud creak as Trixie reluctantly opened it. Pearl poked her head out to Trixie’s side to view the scenery. It was more fucked up then they had imagined.

There was a projector loosely hanging from the ceiling. There were numerous chairs faced towards it, all having belts and buckles around the arms. It was stained with tints of red, making the two girls shiver. They were plugged into a powerpoint, like they were some sort of electrical chair. There were chains and belts hung around the wall, alongside tasers, knives and guns. 

Honestly, it looked like they were free to kill themselves, from the way they were freely hanging up there. Trixie felt her legs numb at the sight.

 _“Pearl? Trixie?”_ they looked over to the very end of the room to see two frail bodies, both collapsed on the ground. 

“Violet!”

“Katya!”

They both ran up to their respective partners, hugging them tightly. Pearl couldn’t help but to plant a large kiss by her lips and wrap her arms around her, squeezing her so tightly.

“Are you okay? Oh my god! Look at you! You look so…” she didn’t want to continue. Mostly because just saying that word would crush her too. But she honestly did look so… _dead_...

Her eyes looked hollow and round. Her cheeks bones were carved out deeply, and her white face...all together, it made her look like a walking skeleton. 

“Ru girl...you shouldn’t be here,” Katya brushed aside her hair, looking up at her. Her body was basically falling into Trixie’s arms.

“I know! Nor should you. We’re leaving,” she tried to stand, wrapping an arm around her neck as she steadied her up. Her overly thin arms snaked around her neck, though her lack of energy made it slip off. 

“W-What? That’s crazy Ru Girl…” she coughed through her coarse voice. Trixie shook her head and looked into her blue eyes, which now so much dimmer and duller. 

“It’s not! This!” she eyed the room. “This is crazy! We need to fucking leave. Now.”

“You’ll get caught…” Violet muttered over, refusing to get up, though Pearl was yanking her arm. 

“Look,” Pearl opened up her bag and threw dresses that they previously made over to them. “Option one is a 100% guarantee of death. The other option is 99% chance of death. Which one sounds better right now?”

Violet reluctantly stood up with the help of her girlfriend. Slipping into their new dresses, they both exited the confinements of hell. Though their pace was somewhat slow, due to their weak legs, they didn't feel as bad as expected.

Pearl was, once again, wrapped around Violet, and that was enough for her. Their trip was filled with giggles, romantic kisses and story retellings. They were quick to go back into their usual routine. Violet was especially happy to hear that Pearl and Adore were friends again. She was even happier to hear that she had knocked out Miss Edwards. With the power of science. Now, who would have guessed that?

Trixie and Katya were so distracted by each other, that they barely noticed the falling rain around them. Katya had the widest smile by her lips, even if her face was covering in bruises and cuts and her body was in a near-death condition. Trixie was concerned, of course, but she was so damn glad to see her again. She couldn’t help but to nuzzle their noses and press their foreheads together. 

Their trip felt like it lasted for an endless amount of time. They couldn't really figure out whether it was good or bad. But they did eventually meet the school grounds. The tall buildings looked much scarier at night, the cream buildings looking much eerier and the crosses making it look like cult grounds. They all shivered.

“The front gate is over there,” Pearl pointed towards their left. “Just by...the other dorms…”

“I hope Raja and Manila aren’t awake.”

They all crossed their fingers as they hugged each other tightly and approached the dreadful looking dorms.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four finally arrive at Rajila's dorm. They try to crawl across, but their plan may fall when Katya gets a little too distracted, Pearlet end up a little too intimate, and Manila spills the T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit serious...the other half is just fucking around

Trixie pressed her back against the building. Katya took her side, their hands clasped together as she shot an expression of confidence. By the end was Pearl and Violet, who were hugging tightly, somewhat out of fear somewhat out of love. 

_Fuck._

There was a light skimming through a large window by the first ground dorm. It was most likely Manila’s and Raja’s. It was suddenly dragged open, the four cringing at the squeaking sound. 

_“Why is this room so stuffy?”_ that honeyed voice was recognisable anywhere. The four girls felt their bodies dry like cement.

 _“I don't know Heather, but I’ve just opened up the window,”_ Raja peered out at the dark sky. There was a gentle breeze flowing and her hair was swiftly gliding along with the melody. Her dark locks were brought behind her ear as she folded her arms on the windowsill. 

“You would think the captains of the school deserve a whole lot better. Don’t you think?” she joked, taking her place next to her. She chuckled and nuzzled into her shoulder, her head resting up against her loose shirt. 

“Of course I do,” her low voice grinded against a chuckle. “I think we deserve a buffet too. And water beds. And much better uniforms,” Manila laughed and tilted her head back. “...especially because we have to deal with the people at our school.”

She rolled her eyes. Manila looked up at her, her eyes tinted with slight worry and a little hint of a pique.

“Hey Raja…” she began, her voice quiet. The taller girl was a little surprised from the use of her name. 

_Trixie turned around towards the other girls and indicated to duck. She bent down onto her knees and swung around the corner. Her eyes were glued onto the two girls who were still by the window, staring out into the far distance._

“Yeah…?” she brought an arm to her shoulder to comfort her. Manila widened her eyes slightly and dropped into her embrace. Her head was tilted stiffly as she felt Raja squeeze a little tighter. 

_Trixie pressed her palms onto the cold grass and immediately winced at the temperature. Even so, she fought through it as she began to crawl. Her knees were stained with dirt and grazed with pricks._

“Are you talking about...you know…?” she mumbled. Raja brushed her arm tenderly and placed her chin on top of her head. She exhaled a loving scent, which Manila soaked up merrily. 

_“Are you guys okay back there?” Trixie asked, her voice incredibly quiet. Looking behind her, she saw Katya’s face bright red. Her eyes were oddly fixated on Trixie’s behind, finally peeling away when Trixie rolled over, and fake slapped her. “H-Hey!”_

_Katya chuckled and shuffled over to her. She rubbed her nose against hers. Trixie couldn’t help but to giggle too, bringing her arms to her neck to pull her in closely._

“What? The homos?” Raja asked. Manila cowered at the word. She shuffled closer into the embrace, until her cheek was pressed up against the centre of her chest. 

_Trixie pressed her lips together forcefully, trying not to let a peep of a moan out. Katya had her head buried into her neck, soft kisses showering her sweetly. She brought a hand onto her head, her fingers brushing through her blonde locks. She felt her skin heat at each touch, enough to make whole body feel like it was going to melt._

“You shouldn’t call them that…” Manila mumbled. Raja looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s an odd thing for you to say…” she muttered, a hint of curiosity in her voice. 

_Trixie pulled away from Katya, who pouted as a response. She shook her head and pointed towards the two captains, who were cuddled up to one another as they gaped at the night sky._

_Katya, in desperate protest, pointed towards Pearl and Violet, who were already stacked up on top of each other. Pearl had her legs swung around her hips as Violet held onto her neck. Trixie crawled over to them and slapped their backs, gesturing over to the thankfully-unnoticing girls._

“They’re people too Raja…” she looked up at her, trying to convey a feeling of empathy.

“Are you feeling okay ‘Nila?” she asked pressing her palm into her forehead to check her temperature. Manila was quick to throw the hand away and frown. 

“Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?” she said, frustration slowly building.

“B-But you’re sounding like a sinner…” Manila shoved aside her arms and stood away. Raja stumbled backwards a little from the sudden force.

_Trixie watched the girl shift away. This was her chance. They all rushed past the window, finally reaching the other side. She swiftly turned to her feet and got up, helping the others up too. She let them escape before her and she took one last glance towards the girls._

“Maybe I am Raja!” she threw her arms up in anger, tears of irritation pooling beneath her eyes. Raja nearly gasped, but she froze midway, maybe from realisation, or maybe from slight happiness which was buried underneath all that pride. “Don’t look at me like that…”

“‘Nila,” she took one step to become a closer. It was close enough to let their breathes mix in between them, which was pressed up against their chests. She rose her view with a touch of the cheek and right then and there--

\--well it was something. Something that made Trixie pinch herself to make sure that she doesn't squeal, rejoice or let out a gasp. She widened a large smile, gave herself an internal fist pump, and left the scene.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at the dreaded wall. But it seems easy. Much too easy.

“This is it,” 

The dreaded, tall wall was even worse up close. It was made from brick, causing the surface to be rough and coarse. Trixie ran her finger down it, and immediately flinched. The colour was an odd murky beige too. It looked like it was rotting. On top were spikes, which seemed pointed enough to drill through glass. It was something that made all of them gulp.

“We should hoist someone up first so they can grab the blanket on the other side,” Pearl suggested, bending down to unzip both bags. Grabbing the sheets, she tied them up together to form one, long strand.

“I will,” Katya raised a hand. “I’m pretty good at gymnastics.”

“You’ll get yourself hurt,” Trixie interrupted, holding out a hand to shield her. She gestured reassurance.

“It’ll be fine Ru Girl,” she smiled. Pearl and Violet both kneeled down, cupping their hands together. Katya steadied herself into their grasps before bending both knees to spring herself up towards the fence. Her hands were planted just next to the spikes, her fingertips probably close enough to scrape the surface. Her face was right in front of the sharpness, the tip of her nose probably scratching along the smooth outsides. Her elbows bend as she flipped back onto land, her hand coming in contact (AN: lol contact) with the ground to stop the brutal force. 

She waved in enthusiasm as she landed, causing everyone else to jump up in joy. She grabbed the other side of the “rope”, her arms flexing as Violet tugged it.

“I’ll go first,” she said, her feet grounding onto the wall. Katya began to pull as she took another step, and another, until her body was positioned by the dangerous top. She snaked her body through the obstacle and leaped to the other side, embracing Katya to let out her anxiety.

“You can go next,” Pearl stepped aside to gesture over to the tied together bedsheets. Trixie gulped.

Pulling lightly onto it, Katya replied with a gentle jab. She called out before proceeding. When she got the approval, she began to place her feet onto the vertical surface. She began slowly, finding it a little difficult as she moved up. She carefully placed her hands next to the spikes, and watched the ground below. Her eyes moved in and out of concentration, realising that below her was pitch darkness with a hint of fear.

 _“You can do it Ru Girl!”_

Katya’s voice invited. She closed her eyes, shifted a little more forward, and let her upper body fall. Free falling. Wasn't exactly the best feeling at first, but it made her body numb after a while. It was like all her worries were washed out as she opened her eyes again.

She barely noticed Katya’s arms around her, sustaining her body. She had a gentle smile and a small snicker.

“You did it Ru Girl…” she closed the gap between them and gave her a loving kiss.

“Uhh hey...cute and all, but like, my girlfriend’s still on the other side…” Violet noted, poking their arms. 

“O-Oh right,” Katya returned to the rope. 

She yanked a little. 

There was no reply. 

She called out her name. 

There was no reply. 

“Hoist me up,” they both looked towards Violet, who had her arched brows crinkled together and her lips panting apart. 

“What?” Katya looked towards her and took a step. “Are you serious? You'll go get yourself--”

“Shut up Kat!” She screamed, stomping her foot. She thrusted both of her fists towards the ground, which made the Russian wince. Her eyes roamed towards Trixie, who was still tucked at the back. “Help me.”

“Excuse me?” when Violet offered a hand to Trixie, Katya immediately stood in between them looked towards her furiously. “She's not going to help you.”

“Why not?” She brought both arms up to shrug overdramatically. She stepped past her and yanked her hand, dragging Trixie down the fence. 

“Violet...I don't think it's safe…” she mumbled, receiving a snarl from the girl. 

“You guys are ridiculous! Of course you two wouldn't care! It's not your own girlfriend!” She yelled, throwing her arms up into the air. “Whatever!”

She made her way down the fence, her finger tracing the rough surface. She peered through the main gate, the vine-like metal curving a window to the inside. She looked around to try and view Pearl, and was shocked to see the outcome. 

She gasped, bringing her hands to her lips. She took slow steps backwards and felt her knees buckle. She sunk deeper and deeper into the ground, but Violet, for one, swore she had already lowered into hell.

Trixie and Katya eventually ran up to her. One tried to help her up while the other peered through the fence to see the situation. 

_Fuck._

It was Raja and Manila, pinning down Pearl, threatening to call the principal.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raja and Manila are willing to call the teachers. It seems like the end for them.

“We were so damn close!” Katya threw her arms up into the air and shook her head. “So fucking damn close.”

“Maybe if _someone_ took a little less time to climb the wall,” Violet looked directly over to Trixie. “Maybe she wouldn’t get caught. Huh?”

“Oh shut up Violet. You’re full of shit,” Katya butted in, her hands wrapping around the metal. 

“ _You’re_ full of shit,” she grumbled. Katya glanced away angrily and shook her head. Trixie looked over at Violet, who's boiling blood was simmering down. Her feelings eventually caved in as she hiccuped, coughed, and hunched her back over to shelter her sobs. 

“Violet I--” Trixie gulped. Taking a step over to the brunette girl, she placed a palm onto her back.

“Stop!” she slapped away her hand and stumbled backwards. “It’s your fault! It’s your fault that my girlfriend, fucking Pearl! Is still in there!” she pointed towards the school. “I’m not leaving without her!”

“You idiot!” Katya stepped in between them to shove Violet. “She got us out of the hellhole! She just helped up cheat death!”

“So did Pearl. She doesn't deserve this,” her voice trembled. 

_“What are you doing out there?”_

Raja was now standing by the wall, her arms crossed. She looked directly towards each girl before whipping out her key to open the gate. She directed them into the school.

“Raja…” Trixie mumbled, shuffling her feet. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” she yelled. She stomped her foot and furrowed her brows. “Get in here! Now!”

“Maybe we don’t want to…” Katya’s words were supposed to be firm, but they only came out wilted. Trixie glanced over to her nervously.

“Excuse me?” her eyes darted up and down her body. 

Katya looked towards Trixie, then at Violet, who was already walking into the opened gates. The two blondes lingered behind as Violet rose both hands and strolled into the school, borderline sarcastically. 

“Are you two coming or what?” Violet looked back at them, taking a stance between Manila and Raja, though they were somewhat parted.

“W-What are you gonna do, huh? If we run away…” Katya began, slowly taking steps backwards. 

“We can easily call up the principal,” Manila butted in, tugging Pearl’s clamped together wrists. “As captains, we have this cellphone to call them. We can honestly call them, right now. If you run, they can track you down.”

“Well fuck,” Katya cursed under her breath. She chuckled and made her way to Trixie. She had an expression she interpreted as a “let's just give up now”. Trixie shook her head. 

“But why do you want to do that?” Trixie muttered. She looked up at them, pleading. Manila glanced away, somewhat expecting her next few words, though she didn't want them to be true. Raja froze and took an awkward stance. “...I-I saw what happened in there you know...I know the truth…”

“What truth?” Raja’s voice trembled. Trixie pursed her lips. 

“You know what I'm talking about! Stop being stupid,” confidence swirled within her stomach. 

“I-I don't know what you're talking about…” she mumbled. She looked towards Manila, whose index finger was trembling by the “call” button. 

“Why are you in denial? Why don't you want to admit it?” She clasped her hands with Katya’s, who seemed incredibly confused yet proud. 

“Why do you think?” She spat. “I don't want to be some sinner like you.”

“Isn't lying a sin too? You're committing one either way,” she shrugged. Eyeing Violet, the brunette slipped passed them and rejoined the outside world. Pearl tried to squirm out of her grasp, but Manila held on tighter, enough for her nails to dig into her wrist to hold her in place. 

“‘Nila…” Raja approached her. Placing a hand onto hers, which was holding onto Pearl’s, she yanked it away, causing Pearl to topple onto the ground. She quickly scurried away, dashing over into Violet’s arms to silently sob into her chest. 

“Raja…” she mumbled. There was a moment of silence, their fingers interlocking together. She looked up at her, and no matter how warming Raja’s smile was, she could feel that tint of coldness growing in her chest. It made her wince and rethink everything. “I'm sorry…”

“What do you--?” Before her sentence could even finish, she had pressed the button, the phone ringing. The sound echoed through the empty space, enough to make their ears hollow out. 

“We need to go,” Katya whispered, grabbing Trixie’s hand and running. Violet looked towards them and snapped back into reality. Pulling Pearl along with her, they both escaped into the woods, which seemed all the more creepier than the one near their dorm. Maybe it was because it was later in the night, and they knew that they were being chased, or maybe it was because they didn't know where they were going anymore. 

They could faintly hear Manila yelling into the phone in the distance, her voice cracking from tears. Then there was a loud slap and a cry. 

Trixie lingered a little, just to try and look past the trees, but Katya pulled her arm harder. 

“We need to go Trixie,” the use of her name made her crumble on the inside. “We’re going to get caught.”

“We’re going to get _lost_ ,” Violet added, panting. 

“Unless we go into there…” Pearl mumbled, pointing towards a building in the middle of the woods. They all sagged their pace until they reached a halt. 

“That seems like a bad idea…” Trixie muttered.

“Where else would we go?” Violet asked. There was a pregnant silence. “Either we get caught out here. Or find out what’s in there. So who else is with me?”

They all sigh and trail after her, feeling fear pool within them.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manila and Raja finally confront what's been haunting them for a last couple of months.

Raja tapped her foot by her bed. She was impatiently waiting in the room. Alone. 

_“Did you see where they had gone?”_

Raja was brought in by the teachers. She was sat down by a chair and was forced to catch all the questions violently thrown at her. The atmosphere was thickly intense. It was like she was being suspected for some sort of crime. Well. In a way she was. In a way she _did_. Letting them go _was_ against the rules. After she was kicked out, she rushed back to her dorm and waited for Manila, who was interrogated after.

_“Did they run away? Or did you try and stop them?”_

She had to admit, she was bullshitting through a few of the questions. Maybe it was sympathy or maybe it was realisation, but she felt somewhat bad for the Ru Girls, or at least enough to lie a little. 

Suddenly, the door opens and she feels the whole room shift into a state of uncomfort. Manila slowly closes the door behind her and strolls towards her side of the room, which consisted of her bed. Taking a seat on top, she brought her hands to her face and began to sob.

Raja just glanced down at her lap, hearing the torturous echo through her ears. She couldn’t tell if she wasn’t willing to move, or her body just gave up on her at that moment. She was just...frozen.

“I don’t know what’s right anymore…” Manila screamed into her hands. Raja’s heart began to crack as she bit down on her lip. “What are we supposed to do?! We’ve been told our whole lives one way! And now...I-I...I’m starting to believe in something different…” Raja clutched onto the ends of her bed, her long locks sheltering her view from Manila. “Isn’t there supposed to be a right or wrong?! A black and white? A sin and a virtue…?” 

She faced Raja, who sniffed into her lap. She swiftly stood up, and approached her in a slick hurry. Using her right hand, she lifted her gaze by the chin and slammed their lips together in somewhat of a messy fashion. Raja gasped, the sudden force planting them both onto Raja’s bed. With her left hand, Manila pressed her fingers onto the back of her neck forcefully, bringing them closer together. Raja tried to steady herself, mentally and physically. The shorter girl scrunched up her fingers through her sheets, grasping onto it tightly. 

“W-What are you doing?” Raja parted for a gasp, but Manila was quick to pull her in again. “M-Manila I’m serious I--” she grabbed the locks by her scalp, making Raja groan. “What do you think you’re doing?”

She eventually shoved her away, slapping her forcefully with her right hand and wiping her lips with her sleeve. Manila held herself by the end of the bed, either on the verge of tears or on the verge of retaliating. She caressed her bright red cheek and stood still for a moment. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” she repeated, grabbing Manila by the collar. “Y-You...you’re just so…” she shook her head and grumbled. “What the fuck?! First of all you fucking let me kiss you, probably to make me believe you’re an actual good person. Then you throw these girls under the bus because they’re _’sinners’_ , even after they beg. And now you’re here, doing whatever the fuck you just did,” Manila stayed silent. “What are you trying to achieve?”

“I don’t even know anymore…” she mumbled and sniffed. “What am I supposed to be?! I already told you Raja, I just don’t know! T-There’s no path for me to follow...I don’t know who I am...what I’m supposed to be...I don’t fucking know!”

“Manila calm down,” she shuffled over to her, placing a hand on top of hers. Manila’s bottom lip quivered and she leaped towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck to pull her into a close embrace. She cried into the back of her shoulder, Raja somewhat taken back. “...a-are you okay…?” she already knew the answer. She wondered why she even bothered asking. “...I don’t know if this will make you feel better...probably not...but...I like the way you are. I think you can be whatever you want to be,” she patted her on the back at a slow pace. “...sounds cliche...I know, but honestly...I think you have a choice in this world to be whatever, you know. If God made us to be like this, and suffer...so be it. We were born like this for a reason. If he’s going to be a dick about it…” Manila laughed. “...what’s the point of worshipping him?”

“Thanks…” she chuckled, pressing her cheek against her collarbone. “That made me feel a lot better…”

“No more confusion?” Manila shook her head. “That’s good.”

“Hey Raja...after graduation…” she started, her fingers tracing the front of her shirt.

“Yeah?” she looked down at her.

“Can we try and find the four girls...so I can apologize…?” Raja chuckled and stroked the top of her head.

“Of course,” Manila smiled. Puckering her lips, she rose a little, just enough for the tips of their nose to touch. 

“A-Am I allowed to…?” she whispered, her breath gently brushing against Raja’s skin. She gulped and nodded.

Their lips softly match together. So perfectly like a puzzle. It was much softer this time and much more loving. Manila shifted herself over her, her hands pressing against the mattress to lift herself up. Raja tugged onto the ends of her shirt, feeling her back feel light as she was pushed over. The younger girl pinned her arms on top of her, taking a stance above her with their lips still locked.

“I love you…” Raja parted to speak with a raspy, airy voice. 

“I love you too…” she panted. Snuggling up against her chest, she felt arms wrap over the top of her body to keep her warm and tight. Maybe this was what being complete felt like


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four girls open the door to see...well someone that really inspired Trixie.

Trixie felt Katya’s hand clasp over hers. They exchanged a look of concern and worry. 

“Are you sure…?” Trixie whispered over, gripping the end of her now-damaged skirt. It was now stained with grass and dirt, with the ends ripped slightly.

Katya replied with a nod.

“I think so…” she replied, just as the man entered the room once again. 

After knocking on the door, they were greeted with an older male. He had a tiresome look on his face, until he glanced down at their uniforms, then at their badges. It was like realisation hit him. He gasped, smiled, then ushered them inside. Sure they were slightly confused at the situation, but they were much too tired to care.

And though he left the room to fetch tea for the four of them, there was still something about him that lingered behind. His identity. 

“I hope you all like green tea,” he spoke in a calming, low voice. Placing down the tray onto the coffee table in front, he placed a mug in front of each girl. 

“Thank you so much,” Pearl grabbed one for herself and one for Violet. The brunette had her arm around the girl’s shoulder to pull her in.

“It was pretty cold out there, huh?” he asked, taking a seat by an empty loveseat. 

Katya eyed Trixie again, and the other blonde pushed her forward, like she was encouraging her to speak.

"Yeah..." she chuckled. Trixie urged her a little bit more and Katya whined. “Um…” Katya began, clearing her throat. “...is there any chance that you may…” she trailed off. He grinned towards her, like he was ushering for her to continue. “...know RuPaul…?”

Trixie placed a hand onto her shoulder, a little from disappointment, but also from the fact that she was worried about his answer.

He hummed, brought a hand to his chin and nodded.

“I know him pretty well...to say the least,” he let out a raspy chuckle. 

“Are you him…? By any chance…?” Pearl piped up, lifting her chin above Violet’s forearm. He chuckled again.

“Yes. Yes I am,” Trixie felt a feeling of happiness. It was like uncovering the man who inspired her from the very start. And now getting to meet him after a tortuous escape; it was like her story came full circle. “Now let me ask you four a question,” he crossed one leg over the other. “What happened? I’m pretty sure graduation hasn’t come yet,” the four stayed quiet, all looking at each other to force one another to talk. “I mean, I haven’t seen the huge outbursts of the seniors running away from the school.”

“Well....the thing is…” Violet was the first to muster the courage to say something, though she was quick to trail off and cower back into the corner.

“We sort of ran away…” Trixie completed her sentence. He crinkled his forehead in slight confusion and concern.

“W-What?” he stammered. “How did you not get caught? By the course’s teacher. Or at least by the school captains.”

“Well the school captains…” she replied. “...well that’s a long story…”

“And we sort of knocked out our teacher so…” Pearl added, giggling at the end to try and sweeten his tensing expression.

“What?!” he nearly threw down his drink from shock. “Isn’t Miss Edwards in charge? Is she okay?”

“Who cares?” Violet snarled. “She sort of threw us into purgatory so…” RuPaul eyed her with the most confused face. “We either die, or run away and maybe get locked up. To be honest, I like the second choice much better.”

“B-But what is it about purgatory…? A-And dying...?” he had a tint of curiosity in his eyes.

“There’s this course...sort of like a punishment course for...you know…” Katya gestured. 

“What do they do?” he asked, a little held back at the end as he saw Violet wince and Katya tense.

“Unspeakable methods,” Trixie answered for them. RuPaul hummed and nodded.

“Oh… _those_ methods....” he slurred the word harshly, like it was the worst insult in the world. He cleared his throat. “...I’m really sorry, that you girls were exposed to that…” he brought a hand to his chin. “...I should call the police...I should do something...I had no real reason to before but…”

“Will they believe you?” Pearl asked, a tint of hope in her voice.

“I’m not going to give up until something is done. I promise.”

He was basically a stranger to Trixie, but he just seemed so damn convincing. It was maybe his tone, or his stance, or maybe his inspiring backstory, but Trixie felt like he could trust him. And he seemed like the only one that could make a change at that moment.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day after the escape, and the Ru Girls have to face a whole new version of hell.

The day was after a restless night and it began with a tiresome morning. Alaska dreaded the morning like it was some death sentence. And it definitely took away from her energy. From the moment she got up, she looked like a meth addict. Even Sharon winced a little from her morning presence, though she was quick to wrap her arms around her anyway.

They proceeded off to first period. Maths. Everyone’s least favourite subject.

Sure they had a soft spot for the subject, since they did meet in it, but they couldn’t help but to still get a little ticked off whenever they had to go.

“Now, bring out your homework onto your desk,” even the teacher sounded more stern and cold today. Probably because news of Pearl and Trixie's escape spread like wildfire. 

_Fuck._

Alaska scrambled through her bag. Books upon books were tossed out to try and find some crumpled paper. Truth be told, Alaska didn't even remember whether she had completed her homework.

“Are you okay?” Sharon glanced over, her hands smoothing out her own page.

“No! I’m not!” Alaska groaned. She rubbed her temples and swore underneath her breath. “I can’t find my homework.”

“W-Well I doubt it will matter that much...right…?” she accompanied her line with an awkward chuckle, which Alaska tried to digest.

_”Miss Thunder? Where’s your homework?”_

Alaska eyed Sharon sharply, and her girlfriend replied with a worrisome expression. She glanced up at the teacher, who looked much too menacing from her angle. She couldn't tell if she was madder than usual, or Alaska was more scared than usual.

“Well…?” she tapped her blade-like fingers against the surface of her desk. Alaska gulped.

“I-I don’t have it...miss…” she mumbled, fiddling her thumbs. The teacher narrowed her eyes.

“That’s not good enough. Whatsoever,” she shook her head. “I’m sorry but you’ll have to be sent to Level 1.”

“E-Excuse me?” she gasped. “That’s not fair! It’s the first time and--”

“Shut it Miss Thunder. Life’s not fair,” she spat. Alaska sunk back onto her chair with her hands trembling. It was from shock, mostly, but there was a hint of realisation. Realisation that she was now a "Ru Girl", which meant she in the second class. Also realisation, that Trixie and Pearl's escape a living nightmare for everyone else's who's stranded. Sharon glanced down at her with pity, and was quick to mask her sadness with anger.

“Miss you can’t just do that!” she stood up from her chair and stomped her foot. “Alaska doesn't deserve that!”

“Do you think I care?” she grumbled back, turning her hand into a fist. 

“That’s because you couldn't care less about people like us! And why is that anyway? You homophobic bigot,” she rolled her eyes. The teacher parted her lips to speak, but Sharon continued. “Why is it called _“homophobia”_ anyway? Are you scared of us or something? Are we sinning too much?” 

She snorted and crossed her arms together. The teacher’s veins were basically pulsing out of her forehead by then. Alaska stopped herself from tugging onto her sleeve and begging for her to stop. 

“Miss Needles, I need to send both you and Miss Thunder to a Level 2,” she shouted, knocking her fist onto the desk. “Go. Right now.”

“Whatever,” Sharon wrapped her arm around the shoulder of her partner and helped her up. She grumbled and guided her out of the room. Sharon felt frustration rise up her throat. Her girlfriend wasn’t exactly taking it too well, however. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“And no PDA. Keep your hands to yourselves,” it was the teacher’s last comment. Sharon gave her a middle finger and kicked the door shut behind her. As the door slammed closed, Alaska crumbled onto the ground and began to cry.

“I-I can’t go to a Level 2! Graduation is so close...and...and...I’ve heard so many horrible things! I...I…” Sharon bent down towards her and stroked her back soothingly. She hummed a lively tune into her ear and brushed down her cheek.

“Baby, shhh…” she touched her nose lovingly, creating a small giggle from the girl. “It’ll be okay. Trust me. We’ll be out of there in no time. And plus,” she interlocked their fingers. “We’ll be together. And that’s all that matters, right?”

Alaska flushed a rosy pink and nodded enthusiastically. She threw her arms over her neck and pulled her in closely.

Sharon felt her own lips rise into a smile as their cheeks pressed up against each other.

“Now, let’s fight through hell together,” she swiftly stood up, her hand lowering past Alaska’s thigh to scoop her up. The younger girl was slightly taken back by the sudden gesture, as she fell back slightly. Sharon was quick to press her palm into the nape of her back and successfully carry her up right. “You okay babe?” she received a nod and a peck on her cheek. “I’m glad.”

She proceeded down the hallway, her girlfriend in her arms, and they made their trail towards a tortuous future.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore runs away from the Level system and runs into the one person she didn't want to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I decided to do two updates in one day because I've had a lot of time to write today :)  
> 2\. This is a little longer than the other chapters which I didn't really realise until after. Maybe that's a good thing.

_“Adore! Come back here! Adore!! ADORE!!!”_

Even Courtney was screaming after her. But she just couldn’t stop. She glanced down to see her dirtied uniform. Her rolled up sleeves exposed her heavily bruised arm; the skin like a canvas of blues and purples. There were numerous cuts by her lower thigh, almost like tallies to count through the tortuous videos and photos shown to her. She tried to bite down her lip to not let tears fall, but it tasted bitter and salty from the trail of blood running down to her chin. Her vision was slightly lopsided from her black eye. She could feel how heavy her body was feeling. But she ran anyway.

She had to. She couldn’t live in a hellhole like this anymore. She couldn’t stand it. She couldn't bare it. And she definitely couldn’t survive in it. 

_“Adore?!” Courtney was so taken back by her presence. It looked like she hadn’t been sent in there yet. I mean, her hair was still neat, and her skin wasn't discoloured.“Why are you sent into a Level 2?”_

Her tone echoed throughout her ear. It sounded like a worrisome plead, almost like a guardian or a mother. Courtney placed her hand on top of hers and gripped onto it tightly. She could remember the tender touch and she had hoped to feel it a little longer. Especially because her feet were now aching and she just wanted to rest.

_“I...I failed my maths test...and the teacher got really mad…” she explained, a frown across her full lips. Courtney hummed and sighed understandingly. Her expression made Adore feel worse, mostly because she felt guilty that she would look so down._

She thanked the gods that she found her way through the forest quickly. She was quick to find the main building, where she fled into for protection. Her eyes scanned from side to side to try and seek someone who would throw her in again. 

_“I’m so sorry that it happened…” she pursed her lips. “I got thrown in here because I didn’t do my work on time,” she chuckled forcefully. “...I had to do an extra ten pages,” they both laughed in unison. “Unfair, right? But what do you expect?”_

Adore found one person in front of her. Miss Bianca. Of course. Life always had to turn against her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, strolling over to her. Each click of her heels sent a shiver of nerves through her body. “Aren’t you supposed to be at sport?”

“I-I was sent to a Level 2,” she spurted out. Miss Bianca crinkled her brows together.

“Then you shouldn't be out here,” she took a step closer. “I’ll help you back--”

“No!” she winced. “P-Please don't send me back…”

_“I sorta wanted to graduate with a clean record...oh well,” she shrugged too nonchalantly. It was so simple, that it made Adore feel uncomfortable._

_“A-Aren’t you scared…? Of what will happen to us in there…?” Adore muttered. Courtney replied with a reassuring smile, which could fool anyone but her. There was a singular crack which revealed that on the inside, Courtney was really heartbroken. She was secretly really upset and was desperately trying to pick up the pieces to glue them together. But she couldn’t. She had to focus on Adore. To make sure she’s okay. She wanted to rest knowing that Adore’s okay._

_And Adore hated it. She wanted to tell her that she could take care of herself. She was strong enough...right? Or was she saying that so Courtney would finally look after herself. She was getting pretty worried herself now._

“Well it’s the right thing to do Miss Delano. It’s a shame, really. You nearly made it through without getting a Level once,” she let out an airy chuckle. “...especially because you seem to have no grasp of the English language. In saying that, I’m your teacher, so maybe that’s my fault.”

“N-No it’s not like that…” the teacher stopped laughing and looked towards her with a slight smirk. “...I’m sorry I failed your class…”

She rubbed her thumb across her arm and shyly glanced down. Her ombre hair dropped to her eyes as she tucked her chin towards her chest. Miss Bianca swooped to her level and grinned.

“You made it out alive, didn’t you? That isn’t failing to me,” she patted her cheek. Adore flushed.

“Well...not really...I’m on a Level 2 now...I wonder how long I’ll stay alive...” Bianca raised an eyebrow towards Adore, who replied with a bite of the lip. “...forget what I said…”

“W-Well, I like your enthusiastic imagination…” she said in an awkward manner. “...you know, Miss Delano, you were one of my favorite students. I don’t know if I’m allowed to admit that.”

They chorused a laughter.

“Really? Why’s that?” she pressed her lips together and it felt like her heart was going to burst with anticipation.

“Because all your other classmates are asshats,” she snorted. Adore began to cackle, but was quick to regret it as she blushed a brighter red. Miss Bianca took it quite well, feeling herself smile wider. “But really, you were a great student. Sure, you weren’t the…” she halted and pondered, laughing in the process. “...brightest...to say the least…” Adore snickered. “But you were enthusiastic to learn. Even in your situation,” she glanced over to her badge, making Adore feel a little self conscious. “And that’s all I can ask for.”

“Miss Bianca…” she took a step forward and tried not to look up at her, either because she could feel her heart thumping quicker or the fact that Bianca looked a little menacing.

“Oh,” she stroked aside her locks and placed it behind her ear. “Don’t look at me like that…”

“Please, please, please don’t send me back in there...I-I just can’t…” she fumbled with her words, which all seemed to tumble out like stuttered mess. “...do you know what goes in on there…?”

“They never tell us...but Miss--” she paused. “Adore,” she said her name for the first time, and it sounded more fulfilling and serene than she would have ever imagined. “...I know you can’t ever get _“cured”_. I’m decently smart. I know how the human brain works. But I also know that you’re parents are probably convinced that there’s something wrong with you. But I reassure you, that you are okay.”

Adore felt her heart piece together again. It was an odd feeling. Like it was happiness, slight sadness and the feeling of accomplishment churned out a mixture that would mix together and be applied to her scars. And well, it worked. 

She looked back at her with a million times more confidence than she had while fleeing. She widened her lips into a smile. An actual smile. She moved her pressure towards the ball of her foot to lift herself up a little. She leaned her head to one side, leaning towards the teacher. She pressed their lips together softly. 

You know that high school movie cliche where you see fireworks when you kiss someone you love? Well Adore saw it, and felt it. It made her whole body tingle. Parting, her vision blurred back into reality and she scanned her expression to try and tell what Miss Bianca was thinking.

“Well...that _isn’t_ okay…” she cleared her throat. Adore’s face turned into a deep crimson, regret finally catching up with reality as she took a step back.

“I-I’m sorry…” she muttered, over and over. Her world began to shatter around her. She could feel her knees buckling and her breath hitching as she felt her stomach collapse. “I-I didn’t mean to...well...I…”

“But it will be okay in 2 days,” Miss Bianca pressed her lips together and smiled. Adore froze. “I’ll pretend I didn’t see you.”

She turned herself around and made her trail down the hallway, as if Adore didn’t exist within her field of vision. The student clutched onto her pin, smiled widely and squealed as she dashed off into the opposite direction.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight. And the police show up to their school and try to turn everything the right way round. 
> 
> Trixie is then ushered to the police station where she learns the truth about Jinkx's lover.

Police sirens haven’t ever sounded like angels singing, but all these girls swore they could see the world light up the moment it echoed through their ears. The door was kicked open around midnight, and they were rushed out of the hellhole. 

Adore got one last look towards Miss Bianca, who was currently getting handcuffed by an officer. The girl looked over her blanket which cloaked over her body. The soft texture suddenly felt much heavier when she saw her favourite teacher tossed into the police car like some trash. She frowned and bit down on her lip to try and stop herself from running over to her. The teacher peered up with one last grin. It was a little broken from sorrow, represented by a single tear. Adore didn’t digest it well either. She glanced down and sobbed, masking it as the fear of the school instead of her love for a criminal. Courtney, though, realised. She leaned over to her, pressed her lips up against her forehead and glided her forward.

The rest of the school girls were being sent in a different direction. They were being guided to the grand hall, where they all took a seat in a messy manner. Police men were positioned by the doors, who gave them orders to stay calm and just sit down for a few minutes. The hall was filled with confusion and gossip, which made the two captains gulp.

“You don’t think this is the work of those Ru Girls...do you…?” Manila whispered. Raja clasped her hands together and pressed her fingers down on her knuckles.

“...I think it is…” she mumbled back, eyeing the rest of the room. Manila gulped.

“What do you think will happen…?” she crossed one leg over the other and hunched her back over.

“...something big...maybe something that will change this school…” she exhaled and let a smile widen onto her lips. 

“...do you think it’ll be big enough to change people’s minds?” Manila turned her hand up to show her palm. It was like an invite, either for their relationship or their future. Most likely both.

“Hope so…” Raja placed on top of hers, and their fingers intertwined tightly. 

“You ready to reveal us as...you know...the type to be thrown into the _"Ru Girl"_ course?” she asked, a hint of worry with a facade of mischief lining her voice.

“If you’re ready.”

They smiled widely together. Manila tucked her head underneath Raja’s and they shuffled closer. The older girl pressed her lips against her nose, and it was like they stopped caring about the looks aimed towards them. Excuses weren’t needed anymore.

While the inside of the hall was warm, the outside air was instead, icy cold. All the girls were thrown into numerous police cars carelessly. They were ushered into a nearby police station, where they spilled their situation, showed them their bruises and weeped until they couldn’t take it anymore. 

The last one in was Trixie, who was left in the isolated room with two police men. The seat she was in was quite warm, since everyone else was already questioned. She glanced over to the clock. 4AM. It had already taken more than a day since their call. All the testifying and claims were quite hard to digest. 

“Now Miss Mattel, you escaped the facility, correct?” one of the men asked. She nodded. “And who were you with?”

“Katya Zamolodchikova,” she tried to hide her enthusiasm for actually being able to pronounce her name. “Pearl Liaison and Violet Chachki.”

“And who’s house did you knock on?” 

“RuPaul Charles’,” she answered. There was a brief moment of silence as he wrote down onto his notepad.

“And were you ever given a “Level”?” the other man asked. She shook her head. “Do you know who has been given one?”

“Well…” she pondered. “K-Katya...Violet...Sharon, a while ago...Miss Betty...Miss Thor…” before the police could interrupt her long list, she said one more name. “...I-Ivy Winters--”

“Can you tell us about her?” he butted in through her thoughts. Trixie pursed her lips.

“I don’t know much about her…” she admitted. “She was here before I was. I know she used to be Katya’s roommate.”

“Do you know what happened to her? She isn’t here anymore, correct?” she nodded.

“I...I don’t really know...there's been a few theories speculated but…” she trailed off. One of the men made his expression more stern. 

“Tell us the theory,” he said stiffly. She gulped.

“But I don't know who said it-and I don't really know if it's right and…” she mumbled on. 

“We just want to know what you know, Miss Mattel,” he urged on. She looked towards him with _"pleading for mercy"_ eyes. He just looked towards her harsher.

"...I heard that she was sent to a Level 4...and well...she was gone...?" she had a tint of fright in her tone. "...I don't really know what it means though...I immediately thought of the worst possible outcome..."

"I see..." he nodded and brought his clasped hand to his chin. "Well I can provide you with an answer."

Trixie widened her eyes.

"Did you tell Jinkx?!" was her first cry, which she wanted to take back due to their somewhat surprise. She shuffled back onto her chair and glanced down. 

"No...not yet...we would like to tell you all...if you allow."


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinkx faces her fears of seeing Ivy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much longer than my usual chapters, but maybe that's a good thing :)
> 
> Makes up for how long I've been gone

_“She’s in the hospital…”_

Jinkx inhaled a quick breath. She brought her hands to her lips and her thighs began to tremble. Her expression was a queer mixture of shock and joy, which was spread across her face like a gradual dye. Trixie could tell that she was upset about Ivy’s outcome, but so incredibly happy that she was okay. Nonetheless alive.

“...she’s been there for a while. Unfortunately, we didn’t know too much about her. Her body was collapsed just outside of the school. Near an upright hill.”

“It must be the building that Katya and Violet were in…” Pearl whispered over. Trixie gulped. 

“After further investigation, we found three bullets just past her body. It looked like one skidded past the top of her right ear, one went right through her upper arm and...well...the third penetrated her head,” Trixie watched Jinkx clutch onto her cheek and dig her nails into her jawline. “...I’m sorry for the gruesome adjectives but...it cut through her forehead.”

“P-Please tell me…” her hands were quivering. “...s-she’s okay...please…”

“Don’t worry. She’s awake now,” she gave a sigh of relief. “However, she’s still in an unstable state. She’s still in the hospital.”

“What exactly is wrong with her condition?” Jinkx asked, her voice hoarse. 

“She can’t walk properly yet. She does mostly have the grasp of the language. Though she stumbles. And...well…” he paused to ponder for words. Jinkx edged closer from anticipation. “...amnesia,” Jinkx shook her head. Her face looked like it was crumbling as her eyes squinted and her lips drew out a crinkling frown. Trixie was quick to press her palm onto her back to stop her from passing out. “Retrograde. Though the doctors have noted that it may be an easily curable.”

“Can I see her? Please?” she begged, trying to move the pressure towards the ball of her foot. The policeman exhaled.

“I would allow you to...but I don’t know if you would want to...she doesn't remember anyone...from what I’ve gathered,”

“I’ll take whatever chance I have sir.”

All the other girls viewed her with looks of curiosity, subtle joy, shock and concern. But Jinkx stood straight, her shoulders rolled back to hide her worry, and her lips thinned out to try and mask her frown.

…

All the “Ru Girls” were positioned by the doorframe. Trixie placed her hand onto the redhead’s shoulder and gave her a warming smile. She hummed and nodded in return, like she was trying to accept it but she couldn’t swallow it down.

She twisted the icy cold knob and lightly pushed forward. Without thinking, her eyes squinted shut, maybe from fear of reality. Either way, it felt like her body was suddenly turning against her, from the way her stomach churned painfully and each step made her feel like crumbling. It felt like there was a stack of bricks balancing on top of her head. She entered, shut the door behind her and took a few deep breaths. She honestly wondered if she was even ready.

_“W-What are you doing here…?”_

Her voice was as silky as she had remembered. It was the perfect mix of serenity and perkiness to brighten any room and soothe any spine. Jinkx let her eyes flutter open slowly, to see a fragile looking girl by the crisp white sheets.

“I-Ivy…?” she whispered, almost inaudible. She clutched onto the ends of her own dress. The other girl had scrunched up her blankets and shuffled further away. 

Her body was much skinnier and paler than she had remembered. It was like she lacked...colour...on her body. Or maybe it was the lack of a smile on her lips. But Jinkx found her beautiful anyway. Her lightly coloured hair was tossed messily near her shoulders, just brushing past. Her tangles were circling were wide eyes, which Jinkx could look into for hours.

“...I-I…” no full words seemed to fall from her lips. Jinkx took this as a bad sign. She took a single step forward. 

“Do you know…” she extended a hand. “...who I am…?”

She received no nod. But no shake of the head either. Just. Nothing. She just blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes, and pondered up at her again. 

Jinkx flushed a light pink. This was exactly what Ivy did the first time they met too. Her face looked overall completely blank, but then she grew out the brightest smile by her lips, maybe to cover how truly scared she was of the school. 

Jinkx always thought that Ivy had everyone labeled as a clean slate. Like no one did anything wrong until they crossed the line. She thought everyone else just plotted a point into a mediocre grey. But then she saw what happened to their relationship, and how it grew into something much bigger than expected.

Then, well, she realised something. The plain look wasn’t because she was ditzy, or dumb, or plain. It was because in her smart mind, she was observing you; scanning you up and down, and slowly etching away your layers as fast as she could. She was actually really intelligent. And maybe that’s what Jinkx admired about her.

Either way she looked like she was doing exactly the same. Maybe she was observing her. Like a stranger. _Like she was back at square one._

“Hi, my name is Jinkx,” she put out a hand. Her voice was much more coarse than what she wanted.It definitely felt painful for her to say. Like the words were scratching the sides of her throat.

She remembered that on the first day, her voice much chirpier and much more enthusiastic. There was a moment of silence between them that day, that day at science, before she shook her hand and grinned.

_“Ivy Winters,”_ was her cleancut reply. Jinkx remembers her muscles shifting her cheeks higher into a perkier smile.

This time round. Not so much. The redhead realised that the patient had parted her lips, and recited her name, except it was quiet and minimal. Her eyes widened slightly, either from realisation or confusion.

_“...I’m glad to have you in my science class…”_ was Jinkx’s next line. She didn’t think about saying it either. It just seemed to topple out. 

She bit down on her lip when she realised Ivy shifted slightly.

“...it’s not a dream...is it…?” she mumbled. Jinkx tilted her head in slight confusion. “...that’s what you said...to me...first day...when we….met...and…”

Her words weren’t particularly clear, but it was enough for Jinkx to widen her eyes and gasp.

“Ivy? I-I knew it...I knew you would remember I...I...just…” she sniffed and felt a sob rising up her throat.

“Jinkx…? Jinkx? Jinkx?! Wait! Y-You’re--” she lunged towards her with open arms. They wrapped around her neck as she shifted her whole body onto hers. She pinned her down to the ground, unintentionally, and had her head buried within her neck. Jinkx felt her collarbone warm from falling tears.

There was an odd silence that fell. It wasn't awkward. But they were confused. On what to do next. On what was going on.

“I-Ivy…” she muttered, before raising her hands to place them onto the back of her head and neck.

“J-Jinkx…” she parted from her touch to look down at her. “I-I don’t...why I...dream...I just...surprised I…”

“I missed you,” before Ivy could scavenge for mismatched words and syllables, she brought her index finger to her lips. Ivy grinned.

“I missed you too.”

And with a singular touch of their lips, they knew that everything was going to be alright.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinkx and Ivy have to part, and they all stay at RuPaul's to talk about their future.

“Trix, you ready to head out soon? I think Mr. Charles is waiting for us for afternoon tea,” Pearl placed a hand onto Trixie’s shoulder and looked down at her with a bright smile. The other blonde, however, had her view towards the hospital garden.

In front of her were giant windows stacked up in a row to reveal a small paddock. It was surrounded by the walls of the hospital, but the light was provided by the sun above. 

The garden itself was created from different shades of green, drifting and twisting towards the horizon like a mystical fairytale. Trixie figured it looked like a dream at night, with the fairy lights resembling the stars within the garden. There was a pathway guided by small lanterns, which could fool anyone into thinking that they were a in a storybook.

Trixie exhaled whimsy. 

“ _Ru Girl?_ ” 

Trixie snapped from her gaze to see Pearl laughing.

“Was my impression of Katya _that_ good?” she cackled. Trixie snickered and rolled her eyes. “But come on, we should go,” she lowered herself towards her view. “Oh...Jinkx and Ivy…?”

Their eyes were aimed towards the girls by the middle of the garden. One was in a wheelchair, her eyes roaming around the garden with such curiosity. Her hands were clasped together on top of her blanket, which was riding up slightly from her kicking her legs.

Jinkx looked down at her with complete and utter joy. She was barely paying attention to the beautiful scenery around her, because in her mind, the most beautiful aspect of her world was right in front of her. Safe and sound. And that’s all that mattered.

“Cute. Don't you think?” Trixie giggled. Pearl nodded happily. 

“But we should get going. Do you wanna fetch them or…?” Pearl shot one more glance towards them. 

“...I think we should leave them. I mean, they’ve been apart for so long,” she reasoned. Pearl sighed.

“I know…” she rolled her eyes. “Fine five more minutes. Then you better interrupt their romance movie.”

“Fine fine.”

Trixie glanced back towards them and smiled brighter. There was something about their relationship that sparkled curiosity within Trixie. Maybe it was because it reminded her of Katya and Trixie when they were apart. Maybe seeing others so joyful really made her heart pulse in a different way. Or maybe she was just happy that everyone’s lives were being turned around completely for the better.

Either way, she let the five minutes slide a little longer, much to the dismay of Pearl, and watched them part ways painfully before they all hopped into different cars and proceeded off to Rupaul’s.

…

“Ok, coming through with a plate of baked goods!~” RuPaul said in a sing-song voice. He twisted and turned past the numerous chairs and stretched over towards the coffee table to neatly place it down.

It was tight, to say the least, but if you ask them to describe it, they would call it “cozy”. Mostly because they were so distracted with their own conversation. 

“Have you heard anything about the teachers?” Adore piped out, glancing down at her cup of tea. The steam was winding up towards her eyes as she blinked away her tears. All the other girls looked towards her, mostly with confusion. 

“Y-Yeah I saw them being taken away by the police,” Courtney butted in, just in time to save the falling atmosphere. Adore glanced up at her with a grateful look. 

“Uhh...I think a few of them were let go,” Sharon answered, her fingers tapping against Alaska’s further shoulder. Her arm was around her to hold her tightly. Adore's face brightened, but she tried to hide her obvious blush with her falling locks.

“I think so too,” Alaska added, snuggling her head against her partner’s shoulder. “I mean, only a few of them were in on it. I bet most of the teachers didn’t even know about the Level system--or at least what goes on in them.”

“I sort of wish for the best. I mean they _were_ bitches to us, but they’ve lost their jobs now, so…” Jinkx laughed. 

“But I feel bad for us too. Like jesus, we’ve basically been thrown out into the streets,” Phi Phi rolled her eyes, raising her cup to her lips. Pearl and Violet eyed each other with enthusiasm and joy, which made everyone shoot a glance over to them. All except Trixie, who wriggled in her chair and sipped her tea to hide her anticipation.

“Well...the thing is…” Violet’s voice slurred with mischief. Pearl bit down on her lip to contain her growing smile. Phi Phi raised an eyebrow.

“We have foster parents! All of us! Well kind of do, and--” before she could continue the other girls began to scream.

Alaska gasped and fell into Sharon’s grasp, who was trembling from happiness. Phi Phi nearly choked on her tea. Adore gasped and brought her hands to her lips, as Courtney grabbed onto her tightly. Really tightly. Jinkx looked like she nearly collapsed. Kim looked like she was about to spit out her mouthful of baked goods.

“There’s a few people that’ll take us in. What were their names?” Violet looked over to Pearl, who had her eyes crinkled in glee. “Michelle…? Todrick…? Carson…? Ross--”

“Thank you so much!” they all chorused, their voices sounding like it was cracking from tears of joy.

“No, thank RuPaul,” Trixie chuckled into the conversation, crossing one leg over the other. “He’s the one who called up his friends.”

Like on cue, he entered the room swiftly. His movements were almost joking, from the way he pirouetted into the room overdramatically to receive a crowd of laughter.

“Thank you RuPaul!” they all sang in unison. He bowed playfully and chuckled.

“It was no real problem. There’s a university downtown too, and there are a few stores lying around for new clothes in the area, and of course you can come around for some chats, right ladies?” they all snickered. “Afterwards we can sort out who’s going with who, obviously.”

“That sounds great!” Pearl beamed. “It feels like we can really get somewhere, you know?”

“Yeah,” Violet agreed. “Wait, where’s Katya?”

Trixie scanned the full room. The other girls were now chatting amongst themselves, conversing happily. The room was now filled with excitement and inspiration. Trixie smiled to herself.

“She might be out back. I’ll go get her.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Katya gaze towards the future. The future they've been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for sticking it out this long!!! There are a few people I would love to mention for this last chapter! 
> 
> Special thanks to Esminey, AnnaB, Nessa and, Katya who always leaves the nicest comments for me!!!~ Honestly it makes my day :D
> 
> This series have taken me so long, but it was honestly so worth it. I had so much fun, and tbh, I learnt a lot from writing this too. 
> 
> So thank you once again to absolutely everyone who has read this story (especially to this point) because it means so much to me! St Charles has no come to an end, (okay admittedly I might write one more chapter for the lols) but my love for series will probably never end.
> 
> All my heart goes to the fans of this story
> 
> \--NeptuneViolin

Trixie rushed off of her chair and dashed over towards the back door. She was met with Katya, lying back on a large deck chair. She was staring into the distance. It was serene, sad and glad all at once.

“Katya?” Trixie muttered over, trying not to disturb her calmness. She glanced behind her and smiled.

“Ru Girl,” she grinned, tapping her lap. Trixie blushed and shuffled over, clasping her hands in front of her. 

“I-I can't…” she flushed a little redder. “I’ll crush your legs.”

“Stop saying bullshit,” she snickered. “Come on.”

She tapped her lap again. When Katya raised both eyebrows and smiled, Trixie caved in and took a seat by her thighs. She squirmed somewhat uncomfortably, but Katya wrapped her arms around her waist to pull her in closely, which made her feel much better. 

“Now tell me something Ru Girl,” she began, her fingers drumming along the front of her body. “Are you happy with this story?”

“W-What do you mean?” her head was slightly raised, with her eyes focusing within the far horizon. The sun was now resting along the dimmed line, the last of its rays creating a red-orange cloak across the sky. 

“You know? _Your story_!” Trixie eyed her with slight confusion. Katya’s blue eyes brightened with excitement. “A story about a beautiful blonde girl, who finds herself in a nightmare of a school. Where she meets the most amazing girl and she learns to overcome her fears and--”

“You’re insane Katya,” she received an overdramatic cackle from the girl, who kicked her legs beneath her and clutched onto her tighter. “But you’re not wrong about _“the most amazing girl”_ part,” Katya brought a hand to her chest and jokingly faked a coy smile. “I was talking about Kim.”

She roared a laughter again, slapping her softly on the arm.

“You’re a bitch!” she howled, planting a kiss by her cheek. “But I love you anyway.”

“I love you too,” she shifted her body around. Placing her hands onto her shoulders, she leaned in to peck her lips. Katya pulled away, but ever so slightly, just enough for the tips of their noses to brush.

“Are you ready to step into a new chapter of our lives? Or maybe, at least, a spinoff, in your case?” Katya slurred, her voice low and husky. Trixie chuckled, her breath tickling Katya’s senses. 

“To be honest…” she exhaled. “No...not really…”

“Why not?” Katya pursed her lips.

“...I’m scared...you know. I swear I’ve seen my life flash before my eyes at least three times in the last few months,” she rolled her eyes. Katya grinned as a response. 

“I’ll make sure to hold your hand through the whole thing,” she smiled, placing her hand on top of hers. They matched each other’s smiles.

“You better,” she snarled. She snuggled a little closer, until her head was resting against her shoulder. Katya had one hand pressed into her back, and the other clasped with hers. “Why are you out here anyway?” she looked behind her to see Katya stutter for words awkwardly. “Katya?” she asked with a little bit of mischief in her voice. When she pulled an overdramatic shrug, Trixie gasped. “You’re nervous too, aren’t you?”

“Well I never said that--” she giggled forcefully.

“Aw, that’s cute,” she commented with laughter. “I’ll hold _your_ hand then.”

“I’m not _that_ scared,” she flushed a slight pink. “...It’s nothing much...trust me. I’m just scared that people would...you know…” she sighed. “I think the school’s made me paranoid…”

“Understandable,” she nodded. 

“And plus, sitting out here clears my head,” she gazed onto the now setting sun, which was now mostly dissolved into the horizon. The sky above them dulled into a deep blue, stars now peering through the creases. “So should we go back inside? It might get cold and--”

Trixie shook her head, which hushed her immediately. She sat back onto the chair and glanced towards Trixie, who’s eyes were fixated on the last of the sun’s light. Her eyes were wide open, with the shimmering of her blue eyes greying when it finally disappeared. 

“Hey Katya…?” she muttered. 

“Yeah?” she leaned her cheek against her hand, with her elbow digging into the arm of the chair. She drew out a loving smile.

“Can you promise me something…?” she mumbled, her eyes slowly rising higher. Katya hummed.

“Anything,” she replied. 

Trixie’s eyes were finally up north. Right above them. Stars peppered the sky. The specks shined down brightly, enough for Trixie to feel a warm buzz in her chest. She exhaled, the warmth swirling out into dreamlike twirls. She had the urge to raise her hand, maybe to try and grasp onto one of the stars with her palms. 

She wondered why. Maybe it was because she felt like she could finally reach the stars, like her dreams were already in her grasp. Or maybe it was because she was already among the stars, in her eyes. Or more specifically. Katya’s.

“Please don’t ever leave my side…” she said in an almost whisper. It was like she was in a trance. A mixed-emotion trance. Like she was starstruck about something, she didn’t quite know yet. 

Katya giggled.

“Why would I ever do that Ru Girl?” she let out an airy chuckle. There was a brief moment of silence. “...you’re eyes look stunning right now. It’s like you’re submerged into the stars.”

“You’re my only star,” she pressed her palm onto her cheek to scoop her vision towards her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you much much much more.”

Their lips collided together. It was like, at that moment with their puzzle-piece-like lips fitting together, they were painted across the stars like the sky above. It was like the whole world stopped moving, just then, to look down at them. To admire them. 

It was warm, cool, settling yet thrilling all at once. 

This is what love was. Right then. Right at that moment. This is what Trixie had been fighting for, all this time. All the struggle lead to this moment.

Where her story came full circle. It was completed. It was done. She could now take a step into a new world, giving her whole new ideas and a whole new palette of colours.   
She came in, timid, shy and homophobic, but she squirmed out. Escaped. As her. The person she was supposed to be. And she had to oddly thank the hellhole of a school she ran away from. 

Trixie had seen a lot these last couple of months. Joy, shyness, anxiety, depression, anger, frustration, understanding, happiness, love. But nothing seemed to trump realisation.

The realisation of love. The realisation of homophobia. And the realisation of who she was as a person.

Cut to half a year ago, you couldn't have told her that the moment those large, iron gates creaked open, that she would be a whole new person when she came out. Not like this. 

And who would’ve guessed that it all began with a single step into a cream-coloured building.


	46. Epilogue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since Courtney and Adore escaped the school. Courtney's moved on well, but Adore can't help to miss her favourite teacher.
> 
> ...also an addition of texts between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh...so I was planning to finish St Charles, but then I realised how much I would miss it. So instead, I created new chapters as an epilogue. Sorry for false hope...?

“I’m going out to see Willam, you need anything?” Courtney swiftly turned the corner of their apartment, a bag over her shoulder. Her mocha coat was on the other, on the process of being worn.

Adore was by the coffee table, her hands by her laptop. Her eyes didn’t leave the screen as she let out a small hum.

“Uhh...I think we’re out of tissues but…” she trailed off, her fingers brushing past her mouse. Courtney sighed. She swung past the couch and leaned over Adore’s shoulder to stare at her screen. She immediately shut it and flushed a bright red.

“Are you looking at Facebook again?” she said, her voice in a bit of a groan. She caved into a small nod. “What did I tell you?”

“Not to look up Miss Del Rio on Facebook anymore…?” she muttered, a tad desperate. The pink haired girl grumbled. “I-I’m sorry...I’m just hoping that one day...maybe I can…?”

“But you check _everyday_ Adore,” she whined. “It’s been years!”

“...but…” she sighed. “...I know…I’ll stop. I promise.”

“You better. I’m just worried about you,” she placed a hand onto her shoulder and rubbed her thumb across the fabric of her shirt.

“You should go. You don’t want to keep Willam waiting,” she explained with a forced smile. Courtney exhaled and pressed her lips up against her forehead to plant a motherly kiss. 

She exited the apartment to leave the younger girl alone by her now closed laptop. She opened it up once again to glance towards the unknown person with the same name. She shut the tab and quickly went onto Youtube to forget her worries. 

Of course, the first thing by her suggested list was Kim and Naomi. They seemed to make a huge channel on the site. With their makeup tutorials and reviews, they were launched into internet fame, just like that. Talking about Fame, she seemed to appear in a few of their videos too, and she seemed to pester the pair about their relationship, along with the rest of their fans. 

Before clicking on one of their videos, she felt an unsettling rumble within her stomach. A queer mixture of laziness and hunger stirred within her as she had a mental debate on whether to go outside or not. 

She eventually crumbled into her starvation and decided to escape her apartment. She first ran into her room, where she slipped out of her pajamas to squeeze herself into a random pair of black jeans lying by her bed, and a loose t-shirt that Courtney recently washed. On her way out, she quickly fetched a khaki jacket and wrapped it on as she swiftly grabbed her wallet, keys and phone by the shoebox. 

She made her way down to a cafe down the block. The winter’s air seemed much thicker and denser than she had imagined. The wind combed through her locks messily. She winced at her hair whipping her face annoyingly.

 _“Fuck...why did I come out here…?”_ she muttered under her breath. Bringing her hands to her upper arms, she tried to warm herself up as she retreated into the cafe. 

Her ombre hair dropped to her vision as she shivered. Taking a spot in the queue, she eyed the line. There were about two people in front of her. The man in front was around 30, with his phone pressed into his ear. The woman by the cash register, had her brunette locks pulled up into a tight bun. It was somehow so tight that no wisps of hair escaped.

 _“Ha...looks like Miss Bianca’s hair…”_ Adore chuckled to herself, pulling out her wallet. She flicked through her notes to try and find the right change just as the woman flipped over and they all had to step forward.

As Adore stroked away her locks behind her ear, her eyes landed onto the woman again, to observe her much too familiar face.

_“Adore?”_

_“Miss Del Rio?”_

They both froze for a second. Adore’s full lips parted in shock, her hands nearly letting go of the wallet. The older woman grinned.

“I never thought I would see you again,” she snickered. Adore tried to match her laugh, but her cheeks were stuck like cement.

“Me either…” she mumbled, gulping. Miss Del Rio shook her mug of coffee, making the younger woman eye it. 

“After you get your drink, would you like to spend some time together?” she asked, her voice low with flirtation. Adore forced her lips together and nodded. “That’s good. I missed your oddly childish wit.”

***

ADORE: Court!

ADORE: Courtney

ADORE: COURTNEY

COURTNEY: WHAT

COURTNEY: YOU KNOW I’M HANGING OUT WITH WILLAM

ADORE: YOU KNOW WHO I RAN INTO???

COURTNEY: brb

COURTNEY: who?

COURTNEY: also stop using caps lock

ADORE: MISS BIANCA

COURTNEY: WHAT

COURTNEY: ACTUALLY

ADORE: YEAH

ADORE: HYPOCRITE

COURTNEY: OH MY GOD

 _“Uhh Adore…?”_ Bianca tapped her fingers along the table. Adore switched off her phone and slammed it onto the surface. “Who are you talking to…?”

“Oh sorry! Just Courtney. That’s all…” she brought the cup to her lips.

“Oh! Miss Act. How is she going?” she asked. 

“Pretty good. She’s going out with a girl called Willam. Weird name, I know. She’s really cool too. She let me perform at her club once,” Adore babbled. Bianca seemed to take it well, however. She was intently listening to everything she had to say.

“So I'm guessing she's happy?” Adore enthusiastically nodded. “That's good.”

“So you're not mad…?” She questioned in a slightly quieter voice. Bianca raised an eyebrow. 

“About…?” 

“Courtney getting a girlfriend…?” Adore had a hint of worry. Bianca shook her head. 

“Not at all,” she gestured. Adore widened her eyes. 

“Really?” Bianca nodded. 

“I only applied there because it was hard to find a position. Plus, it was near where I lived so it was convenient,” she shrugged. “Sure, I didn't really agree with the policies taking place, but I thought that it wouldn't be too bad. See, they never really told us about what was going on behind the scenes.”

“I knew you weren't doing anything bad,” Adore smiled. Bianca chuckled. 

“Now tell me something about you,” she edged on. Adore was somewhat surprised. 

“W-What?” she scoffed. 

“How are you going after the whole...incident?” Bianca asked. Adore just sort of hummed, a little saddened by the memory. 

“Well...better I guess,” she exhaled. “It took a bit of effort to move. We moved in with a lady named Michelle. She was pretty k. A little on the tougher side. Courtney decided to go to university but I just went head first into trying to find a job.”

“Did it work?” she learnt forward. 

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “I work at cafes through the day, then bars at night. Not the best, but I need some sort of income.”

“I understand…” she pursued her lips. “If you’re ever struggling you can come and see me.”

“N-No that's okay,” she stammered. “I don't really want to bother you so…”

“Oh no!” She waved her hand. “You would never be a bother.”

“I was in your class,” they both laughed. “And I was also by far the dumbest person there.”

“Don't beat yourself down Miss Delano,” she cleared her throat. “Or well, should I call you, _Adore_?”

Adore chuckled.

“I mean...you can…” her face turned a bright red. “...i-if you want…”

“Of course I do, Adore,” she slurred her name romantically. “I want to get to know you better, in a less...let’s say _”professional”_ way.”

“I do too!” she brightened. When Bianca laughed, she pouted. “...I mean...that would be nice…”

“You don’t need to be so awkward Adore. You can be comfortable with me,” she placed a hand between them, which she took as an invite. 

“Okay...I believe you…” she grinned shyly, placing her hand on top of hers. 

“That’s more like it.”

Bianca chuckled and shuffled a little closer. Leaning her body over, she tilted her head to one side and, well, Adore felt like she was finally complete.

***

COURTNEY: Is it okay if Willam comes over tonight?

COURTNEY: ???

ADORE: uhh…

ADORE: …

ADORE: I’m not coming home tonight

COURTNEY: why?

ADORE: I’m staying with Bianca

COURTNEY: WHAT

COURTNEY: ?!?!?!

ADORE: yeah

ADORE: I’M SORRY

COURTNEY: YOU BETTER NOT CATCH A DISEASE

ADORE: I’LL BE OKAY

COURTNEY: she better feed you

COURTNEY: and look after you

COURTNEY: and not indoctrinate you into some cult or something

ADORE: ITS OKAY

ADORE: CALM DOWN

COURTNEY: just worried!

COURTNEY: geez

COURTNEY: I’ll shank her if she hurts you

ADORE: you know that she’s awesome!!!

COURTNEY: she dresses like a bogan

ADORE: shhh

ADORE: your Aussie is showing

COURTNEY: have fun 

COURTNEY: ;)

ADORE: I WILL


	47. Epilogue 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manila and Raja decide to take the next step. Telling her mother the truth.

The first step was the hardest. It was the one that made Raja feel like her body would collapse. The one that made her regret her choice and rethink her options. 

_“Do you think this choice is the right choice?”_

That's what her mother asked too, her eyes wide with pity. The pupils seemed dilated from shock. The usually crystal clear, prim and dark shade seemed somewhat lost in its array of colour. Raja knew, just from looking at her eyes, that they would never be the same again. That Raja wouldn't be called “her daughter” anymore. 

Manila shifted uncomfortably. She gripped her hands together tightly and avoided Raja’s mother’s eye contact as it dug into her chest. 

Manila requested to see her parents first. To tell the truth. And well...it didn't go exactly as planned either. 

The looks. The stares. The rumours. That's what they were worried about. And no matter how many times Manila would tell them otherwise, they didn't seem to budge. 

And so they left on a diminished note. But Manila seemed okay. She just clasped their hands together and they waltzed back to their apartment like it was nothing. 

Raja, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. She could barely keep her eyes open. She couldn't even let out a clean sentence. 

_“It's not a choice…” she muttered._ Raja swallowed. Her mother eyed her with the harshest stare. 

“Was it St Charles?!” She spat the name like it was the devil. “Did _those_ girls hurt you? Did they change you? I knew it was risky. Raja! You must tell me at once!”

Raja stayed quiet. 

“It's not her fault. Or mine,” Manila butted in, her voice small. The mother narrowed her eyes. 

“And what's your name again?” Manila gulped. 

“...Manila...Manila Luzon…” she mumbled. 

“You were the vice captain, correct?” She questioned, her voice low and raspy with slight anger. Manila nodded. “The captain and vice captain…” she furrowed her brows. “Pathetic. You went to a school specifically _against_ these types of people. What is wrong with you two?!”

“It's not a choice mother!” Raja exclaimed, her voice piercing through the weight of the atmosphere. “It would be so much easier if it was…”

“Is it because your father's not around? Is that what it is?!” She cried, biting down on her lip to not let her tears fall. 

“It's nothing to do with father! It's me, born like this!” She threw her hands up into the air. 

“I refuse to believe so,” she spat. “I know you Raja. I know exactly who you are.”

“You obviously don’t,” she snorted. “Manila means so much to me.”

“What about me, huh? How much do I mean to you?!” her voice cracked as she pleaded. Raja simply sighed.

“Nothing anymore…” she mumbled. She grabbed Manila’s hand and swiftly stood up. She stretched towards their hungen coats and in one smooth movement, she wrapped Manila with her own outer and then reached for the door. 

She took one last look at her mother to crinkle her brows together and sternly stare.

“If you’re going to blame St Charles, so be it. That is where I met Manila after all,” she tightened the grip of their clasped together hands.

“Raja…” her mother called. “We can work this out…” Raja paused by the door, her hand hovering above the knob. Manila eyed her with worry. “...I know a conversation camp in the next town. I know we can--”

And with that, Raja slammed the door behind her and Manila as they exited. Outside, the older girl had her gaze down at the ground, her facial expression a mixture of emptiness, disappointment and anger.

“Raja…?” Manila began, her voice quiet. She thought about her words for a second.

“Don’t ask me if I’m alright,” she said, her words a little rough. “Because I am.”

“Why do you always have to be so obvious, Raja?” she snickered, trying to sweeten the mood. 

“If she doesn't want to be a part of my life, so be it,” she exhaled. “You don’t think I was too harsh...do you…?”

“Of course not!” she laughed. “You were bitches to every other girl ever at our school. What stops you now?” when Raja glanced down and tucked her chin to her chest, Manila parted her lips. “...I know it was hard for you…” she began. “...I’m sorry...that things have to be like this…”

“...it’s okay,” she replied with a whisper. Manila sighed. There were a few moments of silence, and the girl began to feel worse and worse about not saying anything.

“...maybe when we get home tonight, I can make a roast? It’s quite chilly tonight, and plus I know you love it,” she nudged her, but Raja looked lopsided. “I’ll bake a chocolate cake,” she smiled, forcing out a laughter. “...and maybe we can eat outside for once…? It might be a little cold but, we could bring our fluffy blanket, and bring out our heater. Maybe make some hot chocolate…?” Raja’s eyes had the tiniest tint of hope. “The weather forecast said it might snow tonight. Wouldn’t that be beautiful?”

Raja paused.

“...will there be marshmallows in the hot chocolate?” she mumbled. Manila laughed.

“Of course,” she grinned. 

And so they went home. After a delicious and loving meal, they brought out the heater to their verandah along with their favourite fluffy blanket. They pulled up two lounge chairs and squeezed them together until there was no space in between. Raja wrapped Manila’s shoulder and brought her in closely.

“This is definitely calming…” Raja exhaled, taking a sip of her drink. Manila cuddled up to her. 

“Mhm…” she hummed. 

“You know what? I don’t think I care about what my mother thinks,” she breathed out, swirls of warm air parting from her lips. “I have you, and that’s enough and more for me.”

“Raja…” she muttered. “...I don’t want you and your mother’s relationship to be ruined. Especially because of me.”

“But you’re worth it,” she sprayed her fingers over her cheek and brought her gaze towards her. “You accept me for me. And it’s honestly one of the most comforting things to feel. To know that someone’s there for me. To know that there's someone who’s willing to look past my flaws or _“sins”_...to just love me...for me. My mother can’t do that. But you can.”

“I love you so much…” she leaned in closely, there noses brushing up against one another. 

“I love you too. So, so, so much,” she pressed their lips together. The moment seeped into their skin, and the outside world seemed to be shielded out. There was an aura of warmth, and the cold air of the night’s breath seemed to not harm them. 

“Do you want to go back inside?”

“Can we stay out here a tad longer?”

“Anything you want.”


	48. Epilogue 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A barely predictable, somewhat hinted at couple get married.

“Uhh Miss. Betty…? Are you okay?” Trixie blinked a few times, letting go of the ribbon on the corset. The teacher blinked back into reality. “Am I pulling too tight?”

“N-No! Not at all,” she snickered stiffly. 

“Because you look pale…” she muttered. 

The teacher turned towards the towering mirror in front of her. The white dress plastered against her skin smoothly. She ran her fingers down the ruched top down to the silky belt. It was a delicate and glossy fabric, and it felt cold on her heated skin. 

“I’m just nervous…” she confessed. Trixie rose onto the tips of her toes, where she brought a necklace from the side. She clasped the ends together, the shimmering diamond landing into the centre of her collarbones. 

“Understandably,” was the pipe from the sideline. Katya had a champagne glass to her lips, and her back was pressed up against a loveseat. “You’ll be great though. You’ll just stand out there, say a few words from the heart, then kiss. Easy enough.”

“But what if she runs off?” the teacher asked, sighing. She tightened her earrings, then brushed her fingers against her pulled up hair. Her brown curls were hovering above her shoulders, and it tickled the back of her neck. 

“She’s not going to run off. She loves you so much,” Trixie reassured. She brushed down her own blonde locks, which fell past her chest. She brought the curled strands to behind her ear and took her place next to Katya as they checked her up and down.

The older woman shifted uncomfortably. She smoothed out the pure white fabric, which was glued onto her thighs like honey. The dress fanned out past her knees, its ruffles pooling around her heels. 

She couldn't help but to feel a little shy from the way it showed off her figure. But she could hear her partner’s words melt within her mind. 

_“You have the best silhouette in the world! I know it!”_

Her words were always so crisp and bubbly. She always seemed so sure of herself somehow, even though she was also a constant optimist. 

“You look great Miss. Betty,” Trixie smiled, snatching Katya’s champagne glass to take a sip. Her partner frowned and cuddled up to her, resting her hands by her waist. 

“I hope she thinks that…” she muttered, exhaling.

Her former students escorted her out, and ushered her into a black limousine. The car ride itself was quite quiet. Understandably. Fear and nerves were clearly plastered onto the bride’s face, and the couple acknowledged that. 

“We’re here!” Trixie rejoiced, her hands cupping over the rolled down window. Miss Betty gulped.

“Wow...that’s an amazing venue…” Katya muttered.

Chairs were set up by a marvelous view of the beach. Blue-green waves gently rowed against the near-white sand. The faint crashing created a rhythm that was quarter the time of her heartbeat. The sky itself was a light royal blue, with no signs of clouds peppering the skies. 

People were parted on either side of the rolled out red carpet. It lead directly over to the minister, their friend Chris, who had his vision down at his open book.

 _“Are you ready to go?”_ Trixie nudged her. She snapped back into reality and shook her head subtly.

“Let’s hope so…” she mumbled, hopping out of the car. She lifted the hem of her dress for easier access for her feet to the ground. She strolled down the aisle as casually as possible, before taking her spot at the end by her friend.

“You ready for you big day?” he teased, shoving one hand into his pocket. She dragged out a facade of confidence.

“O-Of course,” she putted out. “I always am.”

“Well you do always say that,” he snarled. “You’re allowed to be nervous you know? They always say it’s nerve wracking.”

She exhaled. Clasping her hands together in front of her, she glanced down, her long, mascara-drowning eyelashes sagging along with her gaze.

“...what do you expect you know…?” she snickered. “...she’s the love of my life. I’m just scared that being married will change everything...and...you know…”

“Are you scared about all the rumours?” Miss Betty cringed. “Don’t give me that face. I know you are. You were both teachers at a homophobic school after all.”

“Don’t remind me of that crap,” she rolled her eyes. “Do you know how long it took for me to convince her that she wasn’t _“straight”_?” she received a snicker. “She honestly believed it! For years too,” she grumbled. “I’m happy that it’s all over.”

“So if you knew better, why didn’t you leave?” he asked, noticing that another car had pulled up to the venue. The bride didn’t seem to notice, however, her vision towards him instead. 

“Because, I felt bad. I knew better, and I wanted to help her out,” she shrugged. 

“So I’m guessing you love her a lot?” the former teacher chuckled.

“A lot more than she would ever know,” she replied, lining her dress as she twirled around. Her gaze landed on her future-wife and she instantly widened her eyes. 

“Well she’ll know soon,” he nudged her. 

Her finance moved aside her fanned out dress to place her feet onto the ground. The flowing, laced fabric trailed behind her as she closed the door and made her way towards the venue. She gulped.

Silver laced along her shoulders, the accessory trimming around the bodice to create a floral-looking design. A shimmering belt found a comfortable spot by her nipped waist. Her usual, frizzy locks were straightened slightly, just enough to keep the bounce which skimmed just past her shoulders. 

She pressed her heels together at the other end of the aisle. The former teacher swallowed once again.

A serene melody filled the air. She instantly knew that Thorgy was picking apart the music within her head. She always did that. And she could easily tell from the way her eyes crinkled when she made her way down. 

In saying that, their eyes never seemed to leave each other. Acid could pick up both enthusiasm and nerves from her partner's eyes, and she felt her cheeks loosen to a laugh as she watched her awkwardly shuffle down the aisle like a cute maniac.

_"Friends and family of both brides, welcome and thank you to--"_

Chris's ramblings were quick to dissolve into the couple's atmosphere. They exchanged smiles and small chuckles. They both rocked on their heels awkwardly, trying to decipher whether they were scared of the ceremony or they were both just socially lopsided. 

"You look stunning," the older woman noted with a unintended, small grin. 

"You do too," she smiled back, her eyes crinkling in glee. 

They both already stopped hearing their friend talk, since they were much too fixated onto each other.

"Do you Acid Betty take Thorgy Thor, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to share your life openly, standing with her in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more?,"

That's when Acid blinked back into reality. Those words, especially seemed to pierce through the rest of the atmosphere.

"I do," she spoke, her voice low from growing confidence.

"Do you Thorgy Thor take Acid Betty, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to share your life openly, standing with him in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, in hardship and in ease, to cherish and love forever more?" he spoke with happiness lining his words. She excitedly nodded.

"Of course! I mean, I do," the crowd lightly chuckled. 

"Well with the power invested in me, I pronounce you married!" he rejoiced, throwing his arms up into the air. "You may kiss the bride."

And with that, their story was complete.


	49. Epilogue 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaska decides to take the next step by finally confronting her bullies about her relationship. Sharon seems oddly fine with it, but her on the other hand, is melting away quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update! I sorta just started planning for a new group fic and I became busy with school :(
> 
> This will be the second last epilogue (from my plans anyway), meaning the next one will be Trixya and Pearlet. Thanks!~

_“Stop looking so worried,”_

_“I can’t help it!”_

Alaska had herself positioned in front of her computer. On the other side of the FaceTime call was Jinkx, who had her eyes on her current work. 

“It’ll be okay!” the redhead reassured, though her mind was somewhat preoccupied. 

“It probably won't be, but thanks for being stereotypical,” Alaska groaned, bringing her cup of coffee to her lips to try and take her mind off of the topic.

“Wow you’re definitely nervous. You’re starting to get shady,” she snickered. Alaska exhaled.

“I have the right to be!” she crossed her arms. “Sharon’s going to come back soon and that’s when we’ll--”

The door behind her swung open, to reveal her partner squeezing through the apartment door with an armful of unbuilt furniture. Such a picturesque lesbian.

“Sorry for being late! I just thought we needed a few more things around the house. It’s looking a little empty nowadays,” Sharon said, dumping the things onto the ground. “Are we running a little late?”

“N-No, not at all,” Alaska gestured otherwise. Jinkx poked her head to the side and shook her head.

“Shouldn’t you two get ready for your big day?” Jinkx teased. 

“No, that would be our wedding day,” she replied with a chuckle. “Okay, I’ll go get changed now. I’ll be out in 5.”

“Bye…” Alaska mumbled as her partner shut the door behind her. She exhaled. “You don’t think I’ll end up dead, right?”

Jinkx laughed.

“Honestly, no surprisingly,” she laughed. “Have you seen Detox and Roxxxy lately?”

“No, today will be the first day,” she glanced down. “I’m just scared that they’ll still hate me, you know? I would understand if they do…”

“Alaska, you just need to hope for the best,” she pursed her lips. “I know what it feels like to be hated by Detox and Roxxxy. If they’re not going to like you for the way you are, or support you and Sharon’s relationship, you don't need them. Trust me.”

“Well if you say that then--” 

“Hey babe, I’m ready,” Sharon slammed open the door and dashed over to her to plant a kiss onto her cheek. “You ready to go?”

“O-Of course…” she gave one glance over to Jinkx on her screen, who waved goodbye. She eyed Ivy, who stretched over to fit half her face into the screen. She teasingly winked into the camera, and the couple laughed in unison.

“Have fun!” Ivy waved. 

Alaska gulped. 

“See ya,” she clicked off of FaceTime and shut her computer. 

“Well? I’ll drive,” she smiled, taking her hand to help her stand up.

“O-Okay. Let's go.”

***

“Wait,” Alaska halted at the door of the cafe. Sharon took a spot just behind her, having a face of confusion. 

“What?” She asked, trying to decipher her face. 

“What happens in there…I'm sorry if it doesn't work out…” she muttered. Sharon exhaled and placed a hand onto her shoulder. 

“I don't care, ‘Lasky,” she stroked down her shirt. “I'm just doing this so you can have closure. So you can feel better about the situation. I know you were friends with them for a long time, and I just wanted you three to rekindle that. As long as you're okay, I couldn't care less.”

“Thank you,” she pressed her lips against hers one more time before opening the door. 

Her eyes immediately went towards Detox and Roxxxy, who were sitting at a nearby table. They had already ordered their drinks, and they were conversing away happily. Somewhat. You could tell there was a hint of nervousness in their gestures, and it made Alaska feel more self conscious.

“Detox...Roxxxy…” Alaska took a step towards them and greeted them stiffly. “...Hi…”

“H-Hi...there…” Roxxxy greeted awkwardly, clearing her throat. The couple took a seat opposite them. 

“It’s been awhile, huh?” Detox said, looking unamused. Alaska swallowed hard. 

“Yeah...yeah it has,” Alaska fumbled with her thumbs. There was a silent pause.

“I’ll go get us drinks,” Sharon rose from the chair. She pecked her partner's cheek in a swift motion when rising. Alaska accepted it, in her frozen state. The older girl looked towards their former classmates, cautiously observing their next move. Detox cringed a little. Roxxxy glanced away.

“I see that you’re much more open about your relationship with Sharon…” Detox muttered, bringing her cup to her lips. Alaska shuffled back onto her chair.

“Y-Yeah...I guess I am…” she said, her voice in a near whisper. She pressed her lips together and gave three deep breaths. Each time, she swore the air was getting thicker and thicker, like it was clinging onto her sides of her lungs. She couldn’t tell if this was giving her confidence, or it was just burning her from the inside out. She gulped one more time before fooling herself into thinking it was the first option. “And that’s what we’re here to talk about. About us. And you guys...I…” she shook her head. “I want to know if you two are supportive of me and Sharon’s relationship.”

“Alaska I--” before Detox could speak, Alaska held out her palm.

“Please let me continue,” the other girl gestured for her to go on. “...we were friends for a reason. I really loved being apart of our little clique. It felt...right...you know…? But the problem is, you don’t like Sharon. And I get why. I was like that too. But then I became like...them...and I told you before, it took me a while until I accepted myself. But that’s when I realised. The school’s doing that on purpose. You know? Wanting us to hate the community like it's some pest. But it shouldn’t be like that. Because it’s not harming you, is it?” she forced her lips together to try and stop herself rambling. She found her heart beating faster than intended, with a pant rising up her throat. “...I haven't changed. It’s the same old me from years and years ago. I’m just not afraid anymore. Which means that I’m not afraid of confrontation anymore either. That’s why I’m here. Spilling out my heart for you guys.”

There was a pregnant pause. Alaska caught her breath and sunk back onto her chair, trying to not let the dense atmosphere mess with her too much. Both Roxxxy and Detox were staring at her, somewhat blankly, somewhat kindly, but then again, somewhat oddly too. It was like all three of them were trying to decipher each other’s expressions at the same time.

“I get it...Alaska…” Detox was the first to cut through the hurtful silence. Alaska widened her eyes, anticipation drumming her spine. “...and I accept you. And Sharon.”

“R-Really?!” she nearly jumped off of her chair. Roxxxy nodded.

“Me too,” she replied. Alaska’s eyes were tinted with joyful tears. Sniffing, she wiped them away and lunged across the table to hug them tightly.

“Thank you guys so much! I-I don’t know what to say!”

 _“Uh...am I missing something here?”_ Sharon took a step over to the table, two mugs in hand. 

“Sharon! Sharon!” Alaska looked over to her with a satisfying face. No words were needed. Sharon immediately gasped, slammed both cups onto the table, to embrace her tightly. 

“I can’t believe! I-!” she looked over to the two girls, who were now smiling with a feeling of comfort in their chests. “Thank you for making my ‘Lasky so happy.”

“Seeing Alaska makes us happy too,” Roxxxy beamed.

“And I can't believe it took us that long to figure it out.”


	50. Epilogue 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Violet are off to Paris which leaves behind Trixie and Katya. They question whether they would get bored, but Katya somehow manages to make it all great again. Just like she always does.

Trixie parted from the kitchen counter, wiping away a beating sweat by her forehead. She whizzed by the door, grabbing her plate of pastries as she exited. She placed it down by the coffee table, right next to Katya’s laptop. The Russian had her eyes glued onto the screen, with her back pressed up against the sofa.

Trixie planted a kiss by her cheek as she snuggled up into her embrace and gazed over to the screen too.

“Aw, cute,” on the other side of Skype was Pearl, who teased them with mischief. She was frantically brushing her long, blonde hair with a comb. 

“Shut up,” Trixie snickered, grabbing a biscuit and wavering it in front of Katya’s vision. The other girl chuckled and took a bite out of it, humming at the satisfying taste. 

“Argh, that looks so good. Jealous,” she pouted, putting her brush down to instead, pick up her lipstick. Applying a generous coat of pink, she pressed her lips together and grinned.

“How’s Paris going?” Katya asked, her mouth now filled with baked goods. 

“It’s amazing! The scenery is absolutely stunning, and I’ve never tasted food so good! I honestly haven't seen Violet this happy since...well...the last time we fucked probably,” she bantered, laughing.

“So...yesterday?” Trixie joked, receiving a dramatic gasp from Pearl and a cackle from Katya.

“But I’m serious. It’s absolutely amazing,” she gestured. “You should totally come!”

“Well, we _do_ need a place to go for our honeymoon,” Katya looked over to Trixie, her voice slurring with a beg.

“But you promised that we would go to Russia,” Trixie whined. “I still want to go see where you were brought up!”

“I know you do Ru Girl,” she stroked her hair. 

“You’re too lovey dovey. I swear to god, when Violet gets here I will-” she cut herself off when the door opened. She gasped and turned around, and it was like on queue as Violet entered the screen. “Vi!”

“Pearlie,” she smiled, pecking her lips lightly. She waved a mug of coffee in front of her as she received an excited clap. 

“Thank you!” She accepted the cup and pecked her again. 

“Hey Trixya,” Violet smiled, pulling up a chair beside her partner. They smiled. 

“Trixya. I like that,” Katya grinned, waving to greet the brunette girl. 

“How did your meeting go?” Trixie shoved a whole heap of cookies into her mouth. 

“Great! They seemed to love my sketches,” she beamed. “I mean, I did base the silhouettes off of my absolutely beautiful partner so…” Violet leaned in, like she was waiting for a peck on the cheek. Pearl chuckled and pressed her lips against her upper cheeks. “Thank you baby.”

“No, thank you. None of this would have happened without you,” she cuddled up to her neck. 

“Ew, it _is_ gross to watch Lovey Dovey stuff,” Trixie teased, receiving a glare from the other couple.

“Well what did I say?” Pearl snickered. Trixie rolled her eyes.

“Either way, we should get going,” Violet intertwined their fingers together. “Didn't you want to go see the Eiffel Tower?”

Pearl gasped.

“Of course I do!” She rejoiced, hopping up from the seat. 

“That's because it’s the only place she knows in Paris,” Trixie snarled. The other blonde replied with the middle finger before ending their call. 

Katya sighed. 

“Would you want to go somewhere Ru Girl?” she nuzzled against her neck. “Are you bored of being here? By ourselves?”

“Of course not,” Trixie replied with a peck to her forehead. “I would never get bored of being with you. Trust me,” she ran her fingers through her hair, which was quite tangled from the lack of effort Katya’s been putting into her appearance lately. Trixie didn’t care though. She thought she looked beautiful all the time anyway. “But we _have_ been staying home a lot lately. I mean, look at your hair.”

Katya cackled.

“I know! I know! I need to get myself into a better habit,” before Trixie could let her smile fully stretch onto her lips, she was cut off by Katya suddenly gasping. She grabbed Trixie’s hand with her right, and snatched a blanket with her left. She pulled both of them towards a large window by the verandah, with confusion masking Trixie's vision and excitement fogging Katya's. “Hey look! I saw in the weather forecast today that it would snow and they were actually right for once!”

Trixie laughed.

“It looks amazing…” she muttered, exhaling into her palms to warm them up. 

“Do you wanna go out?” Katya questioned.

“W-What? It’ll be freezing out there. Plus we’re still in our pajamas and--”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Katya flung open the door. The icy cold, wintery air swarmed into their room. Fast. Katya wrapped the blanket around her partner before pulling her into the outside world.

“But it’s so cold!” she whined, hugging herself. Katya smirked. Bending down, she gathered snow into her hands before throwing it towards her lightly. 

It felt cold. Too cold. A mixture of annoyance and mischief overcame Trixie, as she grabbed some snow herself and decided to throw it towards her partner with full force.

The snow hit her face comedically, sending Trixie into a spiral of laughter. Katya wiped away the cold from her face and proceeded to dash over to her. 

“Why you little--!” she tickled her sides, immediately making her pipe out a storm of cackles.

“You’re such a bitch!” she exclaimed through her giggles. She planted her hands onto the fence, and decided to slap them onto Katya’s cheeks. Her partner proceeded to howl in pain.

“That actually burns!” her voice was both a laughter and a scream. 

“You deserve it for bring me out here and--” Trixie’s slippers didn’t seem to fit the ice rink-like ground of their verandah since it could find no grip. It caused her to slip backwards, resulting in her landing harshly onto the cold ground. Katya was now stacked up on top of her, their noses just touching. 

“Did that hurt Ru Girl?” she asked, worry lining her sentence. There was a moment of pause.

“...I…” Trixie suddenly snorted. She began to laugh. Somewhat uncontrollably. As she covered her face with her hands to hide her bright red colour, Katya planted a kiss onto her forehead. “That was hilarious! I’m sorry I--”

“You’re absolutely adorable,” she kissed her once again, but on the nose this time. “Can you do me a favour?” Trixie nodded. “Stop being so perfect. Actually no. I like you for the way you are.”

“Only like?” she teased. “That’s not what you said at our wedding.”

She showed off the petite diamond on her ring finger.

“You know I love you. A lot. I don’t think it’s humanly possible to love someone this much,” she leaned down to peck her lips.

“Well I think I _do_ know how much I love you. And I bet I can top it," she joked, brushing away Katya's locks. 

"Look at that, Ru Girl," she tugged her sleeve and gazed over to the falling snow. It was like the flakes were cascading around them, like dancing silhouettes. Trixie took it all in in awe. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I-It's amazing..." she murmured. "...can we stay up tonight? You know? Just to watch the snow...?"

Katya nuzzled her nose into her neck.

"Of course Ru Girl. Anything for you," she eased herself down next to her. Pulling the blanket over her too, they rested their heads against the ground and peered up at the sky above. 

"I bet I can top that," Trixie jabbed. Katya raised an eyebrow and smirked. Trixie interpreted it as an _"are you sure about that?"_. "Who's the one who rescued you from a Level?"

"Touche," she showered her cheek with kisses, making Trixie laugh. "You would risk your life for me?"

"Any day."


End file.
